


The Curse of being a Luthor

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff!kara, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, Slytherin!lena, SuperCorp, basically the prisoner of Azkaban but Lena is Harry? can i say that? lmao, i had a lot of fun with this whew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 77,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Lena is abruptly brought back to the present when a tiny golden ball suddenly smacks against her shoulder."Wha-?""Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" Kara Danvers yells from her broom, still a few meters off the ground.Lena stares at her for a moment before she realizes that the blonde had asked her a question."It's fine." Lena says half hearted, and picks up the tiny winged ball from her lap."Isn't this thing supposed to keep flying?"//the fic where Lena's brother Lex is the Dark Lord and Lena's just trying to get a proper education
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 137
Kudos: 512





	1. Year 3

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hey, I love Harry Potter and its entire universe (tho let's pretend those last 2 movies don't exist shall we)  
> I'm aware there are other Harry Potter AU's out there, so if there are any similarities I would like to apologize right now, it's not my intention to steal anyone's ideas.
> 
> anyways, English is not my first language so bear with me.  
> Let me know what you think! And if i should add any other characters?  
> I haven't watched Supergirl since Maggie left so...yeah. But Harry Potter is my shit and to combine that with Lena...you know I had to!
> 
> xx

Third year, Lena Luthor, turns another page of her book. _Muggle Inventions through the Centuries._ Absolutely remarkable what the non-magical humans were capable of without the convenience of magic.

Even though the book was indeed very interesting, Lena's eyes keep flickering back and forth between the interesting words on the pages (even accompanied with various moving drawings) and the scene on the quidditch practice field right in front of her.

A blonde streak shoots through the air, a hand sticks out, and somehow gracefully catches the tiny golden ball with wings.

Lena still didn't really understand the rules or the appeal of the sport, but if the beaming Hufflepuff on the broom was anything to go by, it appeared to be slightly more entertaining than she'd thought.

Lena closes her book and leans back against the bark of the tree. It's peaceful and quiet here away from the crowded Great Hall, and away from all the peering eyes and shocked whispers. She should be used to them by now, she knows that, but every time it happened it felt like another punch in the face. So, during her breaks and some of the meals she'd much rather spend her time researching muggle innovations in peace than being stared at in fear.

Lena used to be so proud of her family name, but now people whispered the name in fear as if they were afraid to even say the name out loud. As if it had turned into a curse. And it truly felt like that, like a curse sticking to Lena, making it impossible for people to separate her from her family name. But, she's fine, she tells herself. And honestly, the warm sun shining onto her skin doesn't feel that bad.

Apparently, she hadn't been the only one who’d chosen to spend free time outside of the castle. In fact, often when Lena found herself in this exact spot, the fast quidditch player would be there as well. It had almost become some kind of routine, though they never really exchanged any words besides the occasional nod to acknowledge each other's presence. Though, Lena does know the girl's name, Kara Danvers, and that's partly because the girl's older sister, Alex, is a fourth year Slytherin Prefect. Over the last two years, Lena and Kara hadn’t really talked that much. They didn’t share many classes. And honestly, whenever Lena saw a chance to escape the big crowds, she would spend her time in the common room, library, or her new favourite tree near the training pitch. Only at one of the three locations she'd frequently see the Hufflepuff.

Lena is abruptly brought back to the present when a tiny golden ball suddenly smacks against her shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" Kara Danvers yells from her broom, still a few meters off the ground.

Lena stares at her for a moment before she realizes that the blonde had asked her a question.

"It's fine." Lena says half hearted, and picks up the tiny winged ball from her lap. "Isn't this thing supposed to keep flying?"

Kara descends a little and Lena is able to see the nervous smile on the girl's face.

"The snitch? Yeah, actually yeah. But, this one is just used for practice so it might be a bit broken. I am so sorry it hit you!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Lena assures her and inspects the "snitch". She raises her eyebrows when its wings suddenly started twitching.

"Could you throw it back?" Kara asks shyly and Lena shoots her a questioning look.

"Is it still able to fly?" Lena wonders, holding the snitch a little higher.

"It'll remember how to once it's in the air. I mean, probably. Sometimes, it just does whatever it wants." Kara explains with a smile, moving one hand while she talks and holding onto her broom with the other. She moves around so casually, as if the few metres away from the ground don't bother her at all.

Lena thinks about that for a moment and then throws it in the air. The tiny golden ball twitches as if it's hit by lightning and then finally spreads its tiny wings. It circles around Kara's head and then takes off in a flash. It's too fast for Lena to see, but Kara's eyes are fixed on a specific spot in the distance.

"Thank you." Kara shoots her a beaming smile before taking off almost as fast as the snitch.

Lena blinks a few times and stares at the blonde haired streak with her mouth slightly agape. She catches herself and shakes herself out of it.

Lena grabs her bag that she'd thrown on the grass next to her and neatly puts her book away.

Lena sighs, she knows she should probably get going. She pushes herself off the ground and grabs the strap of her bag.

As she walks towards the castle, she glances back over her shoulder one last time and can't help but smile when she sees Kara triumphantly throwing her fist in the air after catching the snitch again. Lena might not know much about the sport, but she is pretty sure Kara Danvers is really good at catching that tiny golden ball.

* * *

"As I recall, I asked you to read the third chapter for today's class." Professor Grant's monotonous voice sounds through the classroom, followed by various groans and whispers. The Slytherins share a Charms class with the Gryffindors this semester. Lena's seated in the front of the classroom with an empty chair beside her.

"What spell protects an area by deflecting hexes?"

Lena perks up and looks around the classroom to see that nobody else seems to be making an attempt to raise a hand. _She knows this answer!_

Lena slowly raises her hand, ignoring the peering eyes in the back of her head.

"Miss Luthor?" Professor Grant looks at her expectantly.

"Salvio Hexia." Lena says quietly, but confident it's the right answer.

"And the movement of the wand?"

Lena thinks for a moment and then picks up her wand, silently moving her wand downwards while holding out her opposite hand with her palm forward.

"Excellent work, Miss Luthor. Five points to Slytherin."

Lena smiles to herself, letting herself have this tiny little victory. She focuses on her professor's further explanation, but the two girls one table next to Lena's, Maggie Sawyer and a girl named Nia, keep on whispering and quietly laughing with each other, earning them a scary glance from Professor Grant.

"Miss Sawyer, I'm sure you'd like to share with the class which charm to use to send a target high into the air?"

The classroom grows quiet immediately and Maggie opens her mouth only to close it again right after.

"I- Wingardium Leviosa?" Maggie nods along with her own answer, seeming sure enough of herself.

"The purpose of Wingardium Leviosa is to make objects fly or levitate, Miss Sawyer, not to shoot them high into the air." Professor Grant corrects her and looks around the classroom.

"Anyone else?"

Lena was pretty sure she'd read about the correct charm just the other day. _Ascendi? Ascendari? What was it?_

"Miss Luthor?" Professor Grant asks her, not caring about the fact that she hadn't even raised her hand.

"Ascend-. Alarte Ascendare?" Her answer almost sounding like a question.

"Fantastic work, Miss Luthor. Another 5 points."

Lena bites back a smile, maybe Charms were her thing after all.

The rest of the class goes by smoothly, Professor Grant spends a lot of time explaining the difference between very similar sounding charms and the immense importance of not mixing them up. Lena's listening intently and making notes whenever she finds necessary. Though, to her own surprise, she looks down to see a doodle of a tiny winged ball in the middle of her notes and she desperately tries to remember when she had done that.

* * *

The weekend comes along and Lena decides to spend her free morning in the library. She'd finished her book about muggle innovations the night before and couldn't wait to trade it in for something new.

Lena absolutely loves the castle. It's so immensely big, holding so many stories and secrets within its walls. She sometimes forgets that it's the very same castle in which her older brother Lex had wandered and grown into the person he is today. The Dark Lord. Lena shivers at the thought. It was still hard to phantom that that was really what he had become. Untouchable and unfamiliar. A monster still bearing her last name.

She couldn't say her mother was any better. A Death Eater. Some people claim that she is Lex's right hand. Lena decides that she doesn't want to know.

The library had to be Lena's favourite place of the castle. The incredible amount of books in every corner of the large room, all of them bearing stories, solutions, or mysteries.

Lena just loves wandering through the endless sections.

She could only imagine the mysteries that were securely hidden behind the gate that led to the Forbidden Section. She would actually love to get her hands on one of those books...

That would surely give them something to write about, Lena imagined, a Luthor breaking into the Forbidden Section at one of the most secured places of the castle. She'd have an entire Daily Prophet dedicated to her and a warm cosy place waiting for her at Azkaban.

She remembers the first time she saw herself in a newspaper, on the front page even. Lena had been doing homework at one of the tables in the library, surrounded by other students. It had been the week before the exams of her second year. She remembers looking up from her book and staring right at her family portrait on the cover of the Daily Prophet that the boy right in front of her had been reading.

She remembers that photo session well, her mother, Lillian had insisted their family portrait should be updated the year Lena would finally attend Hogwarts. So, there she sat, staring at her eleven year old self who was casually touching her older brother's shoulder and standing proudly in front of her towering mother.

'Luthor: Darkness in their DNA.' was written in bold letters underneath the photograph. It had made Lena sick. It had explained why she was getting such dirty looks from complete strangers she had never even spoken to before. She had grabbed her stuff and left the room immediately. It had been the beginning of peering eyes and shocked whispers wherever she went. It had been the first time she'd gone outside to sit against that tree near the Quidditch training pitch.

She forces the memory away and looks through the section where she had found her previous book.

_Muggle Medications and the non-magical Placebo Effect, Muggles and Futuristic Flying Vehicles, Muggles a-_

“You know you’re supposed to be rooting for _me_ , right? Your sister of your own flesh and blood.” A familiar voice whines from behind the bookshelf. A voice Lena is pretty sure belongs to Kara Danvers.

“First of all _yikes_. Second, you already know I’ll be there every single game.”

“You better! And not just because this certain cute Gryffindor will be sitting on the stands as well. Right, Alex?” Kara teases her sister and Lena can only imagine the look on her face. If anyone besides Kara dared to speak to Alex in that way, they’d be buried 10 metres deep before they could even finish their sentence.

“Lower you voice! I’m actually going to murder y-“

“You’re a Prefect, you can’t! See you at lunch!” Kara bounces away passed the section Lena is currently standing. She’s just able to see a wave of blonde hair and then she’s gone.

“I do hope you realize killing is not allowed whether you’re a Prefect or not!” Alex tries, speaking mainly to the air. She sighs in frustration and continues on with her Prefect duties.

Lena’s fingers linger on the book about the Placebo effect and she pulls it backwards off the shelf. That catches Alex’s attention when she walks by.

“Luthor.”

“Danvers.” Lena doesn’t miss a beat.

“Good job in class. Heard you earned us some points.” Praises Alex, actually looking impressed as she leans against the massive bookshelf next to Lena.

“Thanks, Alex.” Lena replies with a genuine smile. Alex Danvers had grown to be quite a role model to most younger Slytherins. It hadn’t been weird when Ms. Grant had asked her to become Prefect at the beginning of her Fourth year. If Lena is correct, Alex is one of the youngest Prefects in the castle.

“Keep it up, Luthor.” Alex pats her shoulder and pushes herself off the bookshelf before moving on with her rounds.

Lena decides on the book and a little while later, she’s back sitting against a tree in the morning sun. She hadn’t been surprised to see Kara there training already. Lena thinks back to the conversation she’d overheard between the two sisters. Hadn’t she just made the Quidditch team? Not that Lena actually knew who was on the team or not, but she does remember that it was quite rare for a first or second year to get chosen. So she must’ve been chosen recently. Maybe, Lena’s judgement on Kara’s golden ball-catching abilities had been right.

“Morning, Lena!” Kara yells from high in the air, hovering just beside the large rings on very tall sticks. _What on earth are those things even called?_

Lena looks up in surprise and waves back at her. The girl shoots her a beaming smile before making a quick turn on her broom, shooting through the air in pursuit of an unseen target, at least to Lena. Lena smiles as she opens her brand new book, maybe today’s going to be a pretty nice day.

* * *

It’s Saturday afternoon and Lena is doing her homework in the Slytherin common room. Lena finds that the huge glass wall, which allows her to look through the Black Lake and see the countless creatures living there, actually helps her concentrate. A handful of Slytherin students are studying in peace when suddenly Professor Grant enters the room.

“Miss Luthor? A word please.”

Lena looks up from her homework. The other Slytherins are suddenly all very interested in the scene in front of them, whispering and staring at them intently.

“Please, follow me to my office.” Ms. Grant doesn’t wait for her and disappears through the doorway.

Lena rushes to collect her belongings and shoves them in her bag. Her heart is pumping loudly in her chest. _Has Lex done something?_

Lena tries to calm herself down as she stands in front of Professor Grant’s office. She raises her hand and knocks on the door.

“Enter.”

Lena opens the door and closes it behind her. When she turns around to face her Head of House, the sight of the room leaves her speechless. She had never been in Professor Grant’s office before and words failed her to describe the amount of details in the room. Large moving portraits of fashionable looking witches were hung on the wall behind Professor Grant’s desk. A massive terrarium which reached the high ceiling was placed against the wall on the right side of the desk. Lena could make out the large snake in the habitat. For some reason Lena wasn’t all that surprised to find out that Professor Grant kept a snake as a pet.

“Take a seat.” She orders from the large chair behind the desk.

Lena takes a seat. She’s almost afraid to look her in the eyes. _If Lex has done something terrible agai-_

“What are your plans this Christmas?” Professor Grant asks her so suddenly, Lena isn’t sure she heard her correctly.

“My- my plans?” Puzzles Lena, looking absolutely perplexed.

“Yes, is there anyone back home you can go to this Christmas?”

 _Ah, so that’s what this is about_. Lena had avoided thinking about anything passed the start of her third year. So, no, she can’t think of anyone besides some estranged family members to spend her Christmas with. And she would much rather not.

“No, I- I can’t think of anyone. I’d like to spend my Christmas here, if that’s alright?” Lena asks quietly. The last two Christmas breaks she’d spent with her mother. It had been before news broke out that she was involved as well. That she was just as evil as her son. She had noticed her mother being more distant and barely even around when Lena was there. But she’d never guessed it had something to do with her brother. Her brother who had successfully managed to escape Azkaban just a while later.

“Of course. You’re more than welcome to.” Professor Grant starts before her expression turns a bit softer. “And, Lena, please know that you can always talk to me. Or come to me when you need something.”

Lena has to do a double take to make sure she isn’t imagining the smile on her professor's face. _Did she just call her Lena??_

“Th-thank you, professor.” Lena stammers in surprise.

Professor Grant nods in return before dismissing her.

“That’ll be all.”

* * *

Lena enters the Great Hall, which is beautifully decorated for dinner.

She’d had a pretty good week for her standards, she’d be shocked if anything managed to ruin it now. Not even the instant eyes on her and the unsubtle elbow nudges between students couldn’t ruin her mood.

Professor Dumbledore stands up and approaches the wide-winged golden bird that supported his papers. He didn’t give speeches often, only at the start of the semester or if he had something new to share.

“Good evening. Now, I'd like to say a few words, before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast.” Professor Dumbledore’s voice echoes through the Hall, silencing everyone effectively.

“As you are all aware, fear is being spread around like an illness. And, fear attracts misguided decisions and improper actions that only lead to more discomfort. I want you all to remember that we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.” Dumbledore pauses, letting the words sink in for a moment.

“Finally, at the request of the Ministry of Magic: Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Lex Luthor and his associates are captured.”

Lena forgets to breathe at the mention of her brother’s name. Her knuckles turn inhumanly white as the hold she has on her fork turns into a dead-grip.

“The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured, that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures.

They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way.

Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.

It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.”

Professor Dumbledore claps twice and delicious looking food magically appears on the tables. Literally everything a teenager could even wish for is spread out right in front of her, but Lena’s appetite has vanished like the sun.

* * *

She could see some dementors from her spot near the Quidditch field. She’d heard stories about their ice cold auras. About how everything around them, humans, creatures, and even plants seem to freeze with fear. With the sudden addition of the dementors, the atmosphere in the castle had changed as well. The stares and whispers had increased, now with more fear than laughter.

Lena tries her very best to concentrate on the words in her book, but a group of students walking her way catch her attention. Gryffindors.

“No, I am sick and tired of pretending. How can you ignore the fact that she’s literally one of them!” A third year, Mon-El, if Lena is not mistaken, raises his voice, while the other two seem to try to calm him down. He shrugs off Maggie’s grip on his shoulder and comes to stand right in front of Lena, towering above her.

“Luthor.” He spits out. Lena holds her breath, not knowing what to expect.

“Are you preparing their next attack? As Lex’s own accomplish inside the castle walls?” Mon-El accuses her with a humourless smirk on his face.

“Excuse me?” Lena utters in shock.

“Who’s next, huh? Are you the one to pick the victims this time?” Mon-El goes on, ignoring Lena’s question.

“Mon-El, stop! Leave her alone.” Maggie pleads with wide eyes. The other girl, Jess, just stands there looking like she’s seconds away from fainting.

Mon-El unclenches his fist and stares at her for a moment, before violently grabbing the book from Lena’s grasp.

“Is this how you two communicate? I’ve heard of those books…” Mon-El sneers and forcefully turns the pages of the book, tearing some out in the process.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Maggie challenges him and rips the book out of his hand. “If you don’t leave her alone right now, I swear to-“

“What? Are you really going to defend a Luthor?” Mon-El laughs right in her face and shakes his head before storming off.

Lena watches him go with a lump in her throat, she realizes she’s shaking.

“Hey.” Maggie says softly, approaching her carefully. She hands her the book and squads down in front of her.

“I’ll pay for that, don’t worry about it.” Maggie points at the damaged book in Lena’s hands.

“Lena!? Are you okay?” A voice from high above startles everyone. It’s Kara. She descends quickly and swiftly lands with both feet on the grass.

“I’m fine.” Lena starts, hating how weak her voice sounds. “And, thanks Maggie.” She offers her a weak but honest smile, which Maggie returns with a nod before standing up and moving back towards the castle with Jess right behind her.

“What happened to your book?” Kara asks carefully, a worried frown appearing above her eyebrows.

“Mon-El happened.” Lena croaks out and she clears her throat _. She needs to get herself together!_

Kara clenches her teeth and Lena can see the movement of her jaw.

“I’m so sorry Lena. You don’t deserve this.”

“Don’t I?” Lena counters with a humourless chuckle.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Kara starts and sits down in front of her, crossing her legs. “You are not them. Their actions do _not_ define you.”

Lena bites her lip, failing to stop one tear from spilling and leaving a wet rail across her cheek.

“Oh, Lena.” Kara whispers softly, placing her hand on Lena’s, which was still holding the damaged book. Kara gently squeezes her hand and sits with her until Lena composes herself.

“You want to get lunch?” Kara proposes after a comfortable silence and Lena nods. The whole situation had drained her of all of her energy. She should probably get something to eat.

Kara gets up and offers her hand to Lena, who accepts it with a small smile.

“Wait. I- I don’t know if I want to eat with all those people yet. You know.” Lena confides to her and Kara nods understandably.

“That’s fine. I know just the place.” Kara winks at her and tugs her along towards the castle.

* * *

“The kitchen?” Lena starts, perplexed. “Hufflepuff’s common room is next to the actual kitchen?”

“Yup.” Kara smiles cheekily, enjoying Lena’s disbelief. Kara looks around the corner and signals Lena to stay put. Kara disappears into the kitchen and shortly comes back with her arms full.

“Are those potstickers?” Lena marvels at the sight.

Kara laughs loudly and leads her towards the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

“Miss Danvers.” Helga says disapprovingly, looking down at the food she was carrying. “Again?”

Kara just shrugs and laughs. Lena chuckles at the interaction and the suggestion that Kara does this regularly.

Lena isn’t sure if she imagined it, but she’s pretty sure she hears Helga sigh deeply as she opens the door right underneath her portrait, leading to the common room.

“Am I allowed to be in here?” Lena wonders as she looks around the bright yellow hallway.

“Everyone is out anyway. And you’re my friend.” Kara shrugs, she puts the plate of potstickers down on a table and throws herself on a comfortable looking chair.

Lena’s heart stutters at the word “friend”, it had been too long since anyone had considered her as such. Lena sits down and allows herself to enjoy this meal and the good company. She glances over towards Kara and offers her a genuine smile.

* * *

Monday comes around and Lena is not sitting outside, nor the library, nor the Slytherin common room. She’s sitting with Kara Danvers and her friends in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast to begin. Kara’s sitting right in front of her next to a Hufflepuff boy named Winn Schott. He was mostly quiet, but Kara had assured her that once you got to know him, you couldn’t get him to stop talking. Her sister, Alex, had taken the seat next to Lena.

They slip into an easy conversation that abruptly ends when the first few owls enter the Great Hall. The Hall is suddenly filled with sounds of wings, screeches and excited students. Of course, it’s Monday. Lena had almost forgotten that the post is delivered every Monday.

An owl neatly drops two letters in front of Alex and takes a seat on the table.

“Nice job, Lizzy!” Alex coos uncharacteristically and Lena raises her eyebrow. Kara grins at the display and grabs one of the letters.

Suddenly, Lena’s sight is blocked by a pitch black owl landing right in front of her. A small note in its beak. Lena’s heart stops, this was without a doubt her family’s owl. She stares at it before taking the note with shaking hands. The owl takes off as abruptly as it had landed and suddenly all eyes are on her. Lena unfolds the note and gasps.

_Don’t worry, sis. Nobody gets left behind in this family_


	2. the end of year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, corona happened, which means my class got cancelled, so I had more time on my hands than previously thought. of course i had to continue writing!
> 
> this chapter concludes year 3! some things happen :)
> 
> I don't have a proofreader so I'm terribly sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter <3
> 
> i'd love to hear what you think of this! stay safe friends xx

Keeping the note a secret was never an option. She had felt the eyes on her, the concerned looks she was getting, she imagined she must've looked like a ghost. Her hands had been shaking when Alex grabbed the note from her loose fingers. She’d stared at it in shock, unable to react. Lena vaguely remembers hearing Kara's voice calling out to her, reaching out to hold onto her shaking hands. Alex had mumbled something about informing Professor Grant and Lena nodded before she even realized Alex had been asking for her consent.

So, here she was, sitting on a chair, waiting in front of the Headmaster's office. They had called for an emergency meeting and told Lena to stay put until she was asked inside. Kara, Alex, and Winn had been told to go back to their respective common rooms immediately.

If the raised voices behind the door are anything to go by, the Professors are more agitated than Lena has ever witnessed. It scares her. If a situation has some of the most renowned wizards of the country _this_ riled up, it must be really bad.

Lena fiddles with her fingers and her leg bounces up and down. _What is Lex planning? What does he want from her?_

"Miss Luthor?" Professor J'onzz is standing in the doorway, holding the door open for her. Lena hadn't even noticed his appearance.

Lena nods and stands up, her palms sweaty, and her knees a bit unsteady. She has never been in the Headmaster's office before. Several eyes land on her as she walks through the door opening. Professor Grant and Professor Lane speak in rapid whispers to each other, while Professor Wayne and Professor Dumbledore quietly wait for Lena to join them.

"Miss Luthor." Dumbledore breaks the silence and waves towards the chair in front of the desk.

Lena is speechless, and she's pretty sure it's not just the shock of her brother's threatening message that's preventing her from reacting. Not many people get the chance to personally meet the famous Albus Dumbledore himself. He looks much calmer than everyone else in the room, which makes Lena feel a bit more at ease. Lena sits down and notices the Phoenix in the corner of the room, staring at her intently without ever seeming to blink.

"Firstly, I'd like to offer you my sincere apologies." Dumbledore begins, tearing Lena's attention away from the Phoenix.

"It should not have been possible for your brother to contact you. Our security failed exceedingly."

"I can assure you that we will tighten the security of the castle, we'll monitor what comes in and out strictly, and if we must we will increase the amount of dementors around the grounds."

Lena nods silently, just the thought this was all required to keep her brother out of a building made her shiver. Lena looks down at her fingers in her lap, the seriousness and the sudden intensity in the room making her feel a bit anxious. Professor Grant seems to notice that and moves to stand next to Lena's chair, placing her hand against the back. Professor Grant isn't known for her warm personality, not in the slightest, but she cares about her students a lot.

"Hogwarts still is the safest place to be, Lena. We're not letting anything happen to you." Professor Grant assures her.

"Thank you." Lena's voice is almost inaudible, but she means it with all her heart.

“As you’ve previously discussed with Professor Grant, it’s best if you spend Christmas at Hogwarts. We’ll be happy to have you.” Dumbledore continues, Lena notices the kind wrinkles around his eyes.

“As for the summer break…We’ll do our best to find a suitable place for you to stay. Under the current circumstances, it’s best if you avoid all contact with family members, distant or close, until your brother and mother have been captured.”

Lena nods, she feels sick to her stomach but she knows she doesn’t have a choice. Lex is smart and so is her mum.

She’s not sure which family member she’d even reach out to if she had the chance. Her father had died when Lena was four. And while she only has fond memories of him, Lena is afraid to guess where he would stand in all this family drama. _Would he have chosen to stick with Lex? Would Lex even have become the person that he is if their father hadn’t died?_

Or her grandparents. Both grandparents on her dad’s side had died way before Lena was even born. And her mother’s parents moved away to Scotland years ago. It hadn’t been a secret that her grandparents were affiliated with Dead Eaters. Lena remembers how sickeningly proud they had been about the fact that they were both pure bloods. She remembers their anti-mudblood rants and the massive Luthor family tree that covered the entire wall of their living room. No, Lena doesn’t think she’ll reach out to them any time soon.

* * *

Lena hadn't been able to sleep. The thought of her brother showing up in the middle of the night absolutely terrified her. She knows what he's capable of. Who knows what he would do to _her_.

When she walks into the Great Hall for breakfast, she feels dozens of eyes on her. The atmosphere in the Hall seems to have shifted. There was no mockery, no shocked whispering, there was dead silence and fear.

Lena spots Kara, Alex, and Winn somewhere in the middle of the second table. Kara stands up and doesn't hesitate for a second when she closes the distance and throws her arms around Lena. Lena is shocked for a moment, a little bit awkward with hugs since she isn't used to this kind of affection. Hesitantly, she rests her hand on Kara's back and lets herself sink into the touch. Kara pulls back and looks at her with concern.

"Are you alright? We've been worried sick."

It takes Lena's brain a second to come up with a response.

"Yes, I'm okay. I promise." She offers her a smile and Kara looks relieved. She pulls Lena towards the table where her sister and friend are sitting.

"Hey Lena. You alright?" Alex asks and Winn looks at Lena with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. Thank you." Lena replies gratefully, not used to all this good hearted attention.

They eat in a comfortable silence. However, Lena notices Alex studying her with concern, Winn staring at his food instead of actually eating it as if his mind is preoccupied by something else entirely, and Kara trying her best to send her as many smiles as humanly possible while also eating every single crumble off her plate.

"When's your next Quidditch game?" Lena inquires, forcing a change of subject.

Kara blinks and then beams with pride.

"It's this Saturday! We'll face Gryffindor, last year’s champions!" Kara answers happily. Lena isn't sure what to think when Kara's face makes a journey from extremely happy to overly excited.

"Oh! You should totally come!"

"Me? Oh, I don't know." Lena hesitates and looks down at her food.

"Please? It's my very first game. And, Alex and Winn will be there too! It'll be fun!"

Lena knows she makes a mistake as soon as she looks up, Kara's throwing her a look she absolutely cannot say no to. A pouting lip and twinkling eyes are all it takes to pull her over the line.

"Okay, sure." Lena gives in and grins at Kara's squeal. "I've never been to a Quidditch game before, though."

Kara's eyes widen at her words.

"Remind me to explain all the rules to you before the game."

Lena smiles at Kara's sudden dead serious tone, and for a little while she forgets about her brother.

They gather their things when it's almost time to go to their next class, but before Lena can get up, Winn speaks up.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Lena nods and Alex and Kara say goodbye before making their way to their respective classes.

Winn looks nervous, like he's not sure how to start. The Hall slowly empties as students continue on with their day, leaving Lena and Winn as one of the last few remaining.

"Winn?" Lena asks after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to-" Winn starts, staring at his fingers on the table.

"My dad is in Azkaban."

Lena is quiet as she lets his words sink in.

"He's in Azkaban because he's a murderer." Winn reveals, his voice breaking on the last word.

Lena reaches out and puts her hand on his elbow, trying to offer some kind of comfort. Her heart aches for the boy.

“Growing up I always used to hear things like ‘you look so much like your father’ and ‘he’s so proud of you’. And, sometimes I wonder-“ Winn pauses, visibly emotional.

"His crimes haven't really been written about, but... I know what it's like to share a last name with a monster."

Lena nods in understanding and tries to ignore the sudden lump in her throat. The words Winn uses are harsh, but Lena knows they're true. Lex is a monster. And so is her mother.

"I'm sorry." Lena says sincerely.

"The others- I haven't told them yet, I don't-"

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Lena promises and gently squeezes his arm before pulling away. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

Class is surprisingly uneventful compared to everything else that’s been happening. Professors give their students the same amount of homework, if not more, as before and Lena almost isn’t able to tell whether her professors are totally unaffected by the possible threat or if they’re simply trying their very best to act as normal as they can. Though, something tells her that it’s the latter.

When she arrives in Charms class and catches Maggie’s eyes, she offers her a small smile, which Maggie returns.

Though, the chair next to Lena remains empty.

Professor Grant asks the class to read a paragraph in silence and the room falls in a comfortable stillness. Lena stares at the large windows that reach all the way up to the ceiling. It’s been raining since this morning. She mournfully watches the drips leaving wet trails on the glass. No reading outside for her today.

If Professor Grant notices Lena’s distracted behaviour, she lets it slide.

Saturday comes by and Lena is prepared when Kara shows up with a comically large book about Quidditch at breakfast. Lena chuckles when Kara dramatically places it in front of her.

“So, Quidditch…” Kara begins and turns a few pages of the book, stopping at a page all about the quidditch equipment. Alex shakes her head at her little sister.

“This is a bludger, not to be mistaken for a quaffle.” Kara points at a picture of a round brown ball and then slides her fingertip towards a picture of a slightly different looking ball.

“The quaffle is the only ball that doesn’t move on its own and is used to score by throwing it through the big hoops!” Kara explains excitedly, pushing her glasses back with her finger.

“Though my job, is, as you’ve seen-“ Kara pauses and smirks when she finds the right picture. “to capture _this_ guy! The golden snitch.”

Kara grins as she remembers something, she looks over towards her sister.

“Alex, did you know that Lena helped me train once?”

Alex looks like she had almost dozed off. She raises her eyebrows at Kara’s sudden question.

“She got hit by my snitch and threw it back in the air for me.”

“Isn’t a snitch supposed to keep flying though?” Alex wonders out loud and Lena chuckles at Kara’s sudden offended expression on her face.

“Leave my snitch alone you guys! I’ve had it for a very long time, alright. It’s flying just fine!”

Alex jokingly throws her hands in the air to apologize and Winn and Lena laugh at the display.

Then, a sudden movement from the entrance of the Hall catches Lena’s attention. A couple of Gryffindor supporters walk through the doors, already dressed up from head to toe as if the game is minutes away from starting. Kara follows her gaze and suddenly squeaks as if she’s just remembered something. Before Lena is able to turn back, she feels something soft sliding against her neck. Lena looks down to see a yellow Hufflepuff scarf draped around her shoulders. Kara gently adjusts the ends so it’s perfectly symmetrical. It’s then when Lena notices the proximity of Kara’s face, she can almost count her freckles.

“There, now you can support me.” Kara voices in an excited whisper.

Lena looks down to hide the blush that was threatening to make itself visible. The yellow of the scarf contrasts nicely with the green of her tie.

“It looks good on you.” Kara adds and Lena feels a warm unfamiliar feeling deep in her chest.

“You changing teams now?” Alex teases and she chuckles at the sight of a blushing Lena Luthor wearing a Hufflepuff scarf. Lena chokes on her own breath at the words and Alex just looks at the two with a smug grin, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

Lena, Winn and Alex are already sitting in the stands when a handful of Gryffindor supporters show up. Taking a seat right next to them.

“Danvers.” It’s Maggie Sawyer with a playful smirk on her face. She’s dressed in a red rope with a large lion on her chest and a matching red snap-back on her head. There was no need to guess who Maggie was rooting for tonight.

“Sawyer.” Alex acknowledges her presence.

“Lena. Mister W.” Maggie smiles at Lena and gives Winn a nod.

“They don’t get last name treatment?” Alex teased, side-eyeing the small Gryffindor. Maggie turns her head with an amused look on her face, but before she can say anything in response she’s cut off by the loud voice of the commentator.

_“Welcome everybody. Tonight the reigning champions, Gryffindor, will be facing Hufflepuff!”_

The Gryffindors roar at “reigning champions” and Alex rolls her eyes. It’s going to be a long night.

The game begins and Lena’s eyes are glued to the blonde Hufflepuff. Kara is circling above the pitch, seemingly waiting for the snitch to be released. (Lena grins when she realizes she’d finally remembered that little ball’s name.) Suddenly a loud whistle sounds and people around her cheer.

“ _The golden snitch has been released!”_

Kara stops high in the air, her eyes scanning the pitch before taking off faster than Lena had ever see her move. She gasps and her heart starts beating faster. Kara shoots towards the other side of the pitch and suddenly starts descending rapidly. Lena’s sure she can just make out a golden flash near the grass and her heart skips a beat. Kara dives and is just able to get her broom back under control, preventing a certain crash-landing right onto the pitch. Lena breathes out a relieved breath. Kara failed to catch the snitch, but at least she didn’t break her neck.

“Come on!” Maggie yells when the keeper, Mon-El, fails to stop a Hufflepuff from scoring.

Alex makes sure to cheer as loud as she can in response. Maggie shoots her an annoyed look and Alex just grins back at her, visibly enjoying this.

Gryffindor’s seeker looks around with a frustrated look on his face, while Kara has caught sight of her winged target yet again. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a brown ball, a bludger(?) if Lena remembers correctly, shoots her way, slightly hitting Kara’s broom.

Lena clasps her hands in front of her face when Kara almost loses her balance. Alex gasps and raises from her seat. Thankfully, Kara regains her balance and does a swift loop in the air to get back on track. _Nobody told her Quidditch was this stressful._

Finally, Kara makes a sharp turn and smoothly catches the snitch in mid-flight.

“ _Kara Danvers has caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins with an impressive 170 versus 60.”_

The Hufflepuffs cheer loudly and Lena stands up from her seat, clapping along. Kara circles around the pitch with the snitch held high, beaming proudly. Lena feels a sense of pride she hasn’t felt before.

* * *

The months shoot by in what feels like weeks and soon enough Christmas is approaching. The Great Hall has never looked more festive and warm. A massive Christmas tree, possibly the biggest tree Lena has ever seen in her life, is set up right behind Dumbledore’s chair. The floating candles above the tables seem to have been doubled in numbers for the festive week, or maybe Lena’s wide eyes were playing tricks on her.

Lena can’t remember the last time she’d been this excited for the holiday. The last few times had felt so cold and soul-less, she’d forgotten what Christmas was supposed to be like. Though, Lena has to admit that she’s really sad that she won’t get to spend the holiday with her new friends. Kara, Alex, and Winn are all leaving to their respective homes in a couple of days. She’s happy for them of course. Happy that they do have a warm home to go back to.

It’s late when she arrives back at her Common Room that night. She’d been playing chess with Kara and Winn in the Great Hall until they’d almost fallen asleep right there. Lena changes quickly and launces herself onto her bed.

* * *

Lena’s eyes snap open. It’s dark, pitch dark. She’s just able to make out the round shape of the moon and the raindrops being illuminated by the faint light. Lena realizes she’s absolutely soaked. Her clothes stick to her like a second skin and she’s shivering violently. She’s freezing. Her bare feet are covered in wet mud. _Where the hell is she?_

Lena’s teeth are clattering and she hugs herself in a desperate attempt to warm up. Suddenly, the air shifts around her and the temperature drops significantly. Lena freezes, and not just because of the immense cold, a fear creeps up and paralyzes her. It’s like every hope and positive thought leaves her body all at once. Every somber feeling and dark thought she’s ever had shoot though her mind like a film being played on ultra-speed. Her breaths come out shakily and Lena feels an immense panic rising up. All Lena remembers are the distant sounds of a wailing woman and a deep loud breathing coming from slightly above her.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

Lena fades in and out of consciousness. She hears whispers, footsteps, a chair being moved across a hard floor. And she hears her name. A soft and patient voice calls out to her and she feels her eyelids finally responding to her commands. Lena blinks a few times, every time her eyes close she has to fight to open them again. She frowns, _why is this so hard_?

“Lena?” The voice calls again, sounding concerned. It’s Kara. Of course it’s Kara.

Lena blinks again and slowly her eyes focus enough to see the plain white ceiling above her. She realizes she’s lying in a bed. In a bed in the Hospital Wing if Lena’s guess is correct.

A gasp from her right side catches her attention and she slowly turns her head to the side.

“Lena! Finally.” Kara breathes and she reaches out to touch Lena’s hand.

“Hey.” Lena croaks out, her throat feeling like a bag of bricks.

“Make way!” Madame Pomfrey interrupts when she notices that Lena is awake. Kara stumbles to move aside, letting go of Lena’s hand. Lena frowns, but shifts her attention to Madam Pomfrey, the strict but professional matron.

“Setting dementors around the school…” Madame Pomfrey huffs with a disapproving look. “How are you feeling, dear?”

“J’us tired.” Lena forces out.

“Dementors?” Kara asks, alarmed, and watches as Madame Pomfrey touches Lena’s forehead.

“Ah yes, she’s all clammy. Terrible things they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate…”

“Miss Pomfrey.” Professor Grant cuts her off and walks towards the end of the bed. None of the three had noticed her arrival.

“I wish to speak to Miss Luthor alone, please.” Professor Grant states, subtly sending everyone away.

Madame Pomfrey huffs in annoyance and Kara lingers at Lena’s side.

“I’ll see you soon.” Kara promises with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes like it normally did.

Lena nods and watches her leave.

She wonders what she did to deserve a friend like her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her professor who settles down in the chair where Kara had been sitting before.

“What do you remember?” She asks, cutting straight to the point.

Lena thinks for a moment. Her memory is foggy and she wonders what’s real and what had been a dream.

“It was so cold. And dark.” Lena swallows when she thinks back to that moment. “I don’t- I don’t remember going outside.”

Professor Grant nods before grabbing a glass of water from Lena’s nightstand and handing it to her. Lena accepts it gratefully. She moves to sit upright and takes a sip.

“Sleepwalking usually doesn’t make one immune to dozens of protective spells and extremely advanced locks.” Professor Grant observes, studying Lena closely, not necessarily accusingly.

Lena puts her glass back on the nightstand and stays in a sitting position. Her hand is shaking a bit.

“You were found right in front the gate. We were just in time to rip the dementor away from you.” Professor Grants tells her with a worried tone.

Lena breaths out shakily. She remembers the immense cold and the feeling of overwhelming sadness. Lena couldn’t stand it, that helpless feeling of no longer being in control.

“I don’t understand. How did I get there?” Lena’s voice sounds weak and exhausted.

“We don’t understand that either. It’s simply not possible for a third year to pass such tight security.” Professor Grant pauses, looking deep in thought.

“We think that, possibly, you weren’t entirely in control that night.

Professor Lane thinks you might’ve been under some type of blood-magic spell.”

“Lex?” Lena’s throat tightens as she says his name. She hopes she’s wrong, but she already knows the answer deep down.

“It’s very likely.”

Lena looks down to stare at her hand, her skin looking paler than ever before.

“What- what did he try to achieve?” Lena whispers to herself.

“Lena?” Professor Grant says, softer this time, and Lena looks up to meet her eyes.

“It’s probably best if you don’t mention this to anyone. We’re only speculating at this point. There’s no need to cause more commotion.”

Lena nods in agreement. She wasn’t looking forward to lying to her newfound friends, but she didn’t want to worry them even more either.

* * *

Professor Grant leaves her be for the rest of the afternoon. Madame Pomfrey gives Lena something to drink that makes her feel much stronger. She’s discharged from the Hospital Wing in the early evening, just in time for dinner.

Kara, Alex, and Winn are already sitting at their usual spot, apparently involved in a discussion. They look up in surprise when Lena joins them at the table. Kara smiles warmly at her.

“Lena!” Kara catches her in a side-hug almost immediately and Alex shoots her a warning glance.

“Careful! The girl has just left the Hospital Wing.” Alex protests with a frown.

“I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” Lena tries to assure them but Alex just raises her eyebrows at her.

“I heard you were attacked by a dementor? That’s a big deal, Lena.”

Kara mouths “I’m sorry” to her and Lena sighs. She should’ve known that the news would spread through the castle like a walking candle.

“I’m fine. I don’t remember much, besides the cold.” Lena tells them, and she’s not even lying.

“How did you end up outside?” Winn wonders out loud, asking the question everyone has on their mind.

Lena looks at the three of them, Kara’s looking at her with an encouraging smile, though, Lena could see something else in her eyes, Alex is looking at her expectantly, her eyes threatening to pierce through her façade, and Winn, Winn’s just waiting for Lena to assure him that everything is okay.

“I guess I must’ve been sleepwalking.”

* * *

Christmas break arrives and it’s time for Lena to say goodbye to her friends. Kara throws her arms around Lena and they stand there for a few long seconds, reluctant to let go. Alex and Winn wrap her in a hug too, and then it’s time for them to leave.

Then it’s just Lena sitting at their usual spot in the decorated Great Hall, not really used to being all alone anymore. She’s quietly reading a book, _Muggles and Non-Magical Magic Tricks_ this time, when someone suddenly takes a seat right next to her. It’s Maggie Sawyer.

“Maggie? Aren’t you going home?” Lena wonders at the sight of her. They weren’t exactly friends, but Lena has to admit that she likes the girl’s company.

“Nah, I’d rather not.” Maggie replies and takes a book from her shoulder bag.

Lena nods in understanding and doesn’t ask any further. Maybe she’s not the only one with a dysfunctional family.

Suddenly, a laugh catches their attention and Lena looks sideways.

Some girls sitting a little bit further away keep glancing at Lena in a not so very subtle manner. Lena chooses to ignore them and Maggie raises her eyebrows at her before opening her book.

“I heard that a dementor mistook her for her brother.” One of the girls whispers a little bit too loudly and Lena stiffens. Her hand clenches around the cover of her book.

“Maybe it could smell her Luthor DNA?” The other girl whispers back with a laugh and Lena’s hand turns a ghostly white.

“Hey, idiots. I’m not surprised you don’t know this, but dementors don’t have noses. Why don’t you bugger off and get some education?” Maggie snaps at the girls and they go dead silent. Lena watches them quickly gather their things and move away.

They’re quiet for a moment and then suddenly, Lena bursts out laughing. She laughs so hard she’s pretty sure she can feel some tears rolling down her cheeks. Maggie looks at her with a grin.

“Thank you, Maggie. That was brilliant.” Lena shakes her head in disbelief.

“I didn’t even know dementors don’t have noses.”

“Honestly, me neither.” Maggie reveals with a smug grin. “But, _they_ don’t have to know that.”

At that, Lena laughs again. Yeah, this was going to be a pretty good Christmas. Though, she’s sure it would be even better if a certain blonde were there.

* * *

The winter break goes by faster than Lena thought it would. She spends a lot of time with Maggie, since they’re one of the few third years that are spending Christmas at Hogwarts, and Lena’s glad to have her by her side. They don’t talk about Maggie’s issues with her family and she doesn’t ask Lena about her brother. It’s nice.

Lena visits Professor Lane, at her request, to talk about what happened that night with the dementor. Professor Lane is by far the youngest professor of the school, but that doesn’t mean she does not have much experience. She’s besides Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, also the Head of House of Ravenclaw. Lena heard that she has a very impressive track record for someone her age.

Lena knocks on her door and waits patiently.

“Come in!” Professor Lane answers from the other side of the door.

“Miss Luthor!” She greets her when Lena steps inside. She’s sitting at her desk, a thick looking book open in front of her.

“Please, take a seat.”

Lena does as she is told and sits down on the chair in front of the desk.

“So, blood magic.. I have to admit that I haven’t had to deal with _this_ variant before in my career.” Professor Lane begins and turns a couple of pages from her book.

“But, luckily I found some protective hexes that may prove useful in case of it ever happening again. There’s no guarantee they’ll prevent it, but we might as well try. Would you mind?” Professor Lane asks Lena as she abruptly stands up.

Lena nods and follows her to the middle of the room.

“Just stay still. I’ll be done in a minute.” Professor Lane looks at her in concentration and then point her wand towards her.

She moves her wand in a complicated fashion and doesn’t say a word. The point of her wand turns bright orange and Lena feels a slight tingly sensation that only lasts a second.

“There! Done!” She exclaims and returns back to her desk. Lena follows her in a slight daze, returning to her chair.

“Lena, I advise that in the event of it happening again, you come to me first. I’m going to read everything I can find on blood magic. We’ll master this, whatever is going on.” Professor Lane assures her and Lena nods gratefully. “If there’s anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Lena opens her mouth, but closes it right after. _No, that’s a stupid thing to ask._

“Lena?” Professor Lane encourages her.

“I- I was wondering if…if you could teach me how to fight off a dementor. In case it happens again.”

Professor Lane seems to ponder on that for a moment before returning her gaze to the young Slytherin.

“Okay.”

 _Okay?_ The simple word surprises her.

“Come by my office tomorrow morning after breakfast.” Professor Lane dismisses her.

* * *

Lena isn’t sure what to expect. A private lesson from a professor is highly unusual. But, Lena realizes, this entire situation is highly unusual.

When Lena enters Professor’s Lane’s office, a large brow chest catches her attention almost immediately. It’s standing in the middle of the room.

Professor Lane is just finishing lighting the last candle in the room when she spins around to greet Lena.

“Please come forward.”

Lena steps closer and comes to a stop right in front of the mysterious large chest.

“Are you sure about this?” Professor Lane asks, giving her the choice to stop before they start.

Lena nods determinately. Though, she can already feel a nervous panic rising up. She thinks back to the moment of the attack and swallows nervously when she remembers how terrible it had felt.

“Professor Lane?” Lena starts hesitantly. “I remember… right before I fainted. I heard something. There was a woman crying.” 

Professor Lane looks at her in silence for a moment. Carefully picking her next words.

“Dementors are vile creatures. They force us to relive our worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power.”

Lena’s unable to breathe for a moment and looks at the dancing flames on the candles surrounding them.

“But…I don’t remember. I-I don’t know who she is. ” Lena stammers in confusion.

“It’s possibly a deeply repressed memory. Lena? We can stop right now if you like.”

“No, no I want to do this.” Lena takes a deep breath and looks at her professor with a determined look in her eyes.

“Good. Let’s start with the spell… _expecto patronum_.” Professor Lane swirls with her wand and to Lena’s surprise a light blue stream comes out. The stream fills the room with light, circling around the two of them, until it finally transforms into an eagle and spreads its wings. Lena’s mouth is agape. The eagle makes a quick turn and flies right at them, but just before impact it vanishes like ice in the sun. Lena’s hair is blown back and it takes her a second to catch her breath. What was _that?_

“That…was a Patronus.” Professor Lane answers her question and Lena wonders if she’d said it out loud. “A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the witch who can conjure one, the Patronus works like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of her.”

Just then the chest rattles loudly and Lena’s eyes shoot in its direction.

“However, to make it work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. The memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful.”

Lena thinks for a moment and then nods.

“Got one? Good, let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. And then say the words _: expecto patronum._ Without your wand _._ ”

“ _Expecto patronum_.” Lena repeats.

“Right then. Shall we?”

Lena nods and raises her wand. Professor Lane reaches over to grasp the lid of the chest.

“Concentrate, Lena.”

Professor Lane flings the chest open and Lena’s eyes widen with fear. A dementor arises, looking absolutely horrific.

“ _Expecto… expect.”_ Lena is frozen to the spot. The fear grabs her throat and she finds herself unable to speak.

“Step aside!” Professor Lane steps in front of her and the dementor suddenly begins to mutate, briefly turning into a bald, pale looking figure, before she wills it away with a spell.

“ _Riddikulus_!” Professor Lane screams and it flies back into the chest.

Lena stands blinking, dazed.

“Here.” Professor Lane offers her a chocolate frog, which Lena accepts with trembling hands.

“That’s one nasty dementor.” Lena says after taking a bite, feeling slightly less shaky already.

“That was a Boggart, Lena. The real thing would be much, much worse. I wonder… What were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?”

“The first time I attended a Quidditch game with my friends.” Lena answers fondly.

“That’s not good enough, Lena. Not nearly.” Professor Lane remarks with a slight frown above her eyebrows.

Lena stares at the closest candle, one of the few candles that hadn’t gone out.

“There…there is another. It’s not happy, not exactly. I mean. It is. It’s the happiest I’ve ever felt.” Lena mutters, she watches the flame sorrowfully. “But, it’s… complicated.”

“Is it strong?” Professor Lane asks and Lena looks her in the eyes, she nods.

“Then let’s try it.”

Lena finishes eating the chocolate frog and readies her wand, pointing it towards the chest with purpose.

Professor Lane silently waits for her to be ready and Lena nods, she smiles at Lena’s quiet fierceness. _Let’s do this._

The dementor appears instantly. The room grows cold, Lena’s hands are trembling.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Lena exclaims, her entire body is trembling now, but she holds her ground.

And then, a bright light leaves the end of her wand, illuminating the entire room. It hovers between Lena and the dementor, forming a thin shield. The dementor falters and Lena’s legs almost give in.

“Riddikulus!” Professor Lane yells again and the dementor is gone.

Lena’s arm drops and she stumbles backwards a little bit. Professor Lane eyes her with awe.

“Well done.” She says proudly.

“I think I’ve had enough for today.” Lena admits and touches her clammy forehead.

Professor Lane nods and watches as Lena puts her wand away.

“You know, Lena. It’s highly unusual for a third year to successfully conjure a Patronus. I haven’t seen this much potential in a very long time.” Professor Lane appears to be deep in thought before firmly shaking her head and offering Lena a smile.

* * *

When Christmas break comes to an end and the students return to the castle, everyone falls back in their usual rhythm. Classes, homework, studying, the occasional quidditch game, and the few hours to themselves. Kara had, of course, captured Lena in a tight hug when she finally laid eyes on her again.

Lena lets herself sink into her touch, appreciating the warm embrace. She’s missed her more than she likes to admit. And then Kara shoves a package in Lena’s arms and Lena looks at it with a confused expression on her face. Suddenly she’s holding a messily wrapped present. Kara beams at her, eagerly waiting for Lena to unwrap it.

And Lena’s mind drifts back to her childhood. How her mother, Lillian, would give her and her brother new ropes every Christmas. Lena realizes it had all been about appearances. Keeping up appearances. And there hadn’t been a single personal touch.

So, to be suddenly handed a seemingly make-shift present by one of the kindest people Lena has ever met, actually brings tears to her eyes. Lena unwraps it right there in the entrance hall and smiles when she realizes what was inside. _The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_ was written in bold letters on the cover. A book Lena’s been wanting to read for quite some time. She thanks her with the most genuine smile Kara has ever seen and apologizes for the fact that she hasn’t gotten her anything in return. Kara assures her it’s fine and that seeing Lena again after all those days was the best present she could wish for. Lena really tries to keep her cheeks from reddening.

* * *

Winn can’t believe his ears when Lena tells them that she managed to conjure a Patronus during the Christmas break.

“You did _what_?” Winn exclaims, looking at her in awe.

“But, that’s way too advanced for a third year!” Alex drops her fork on her plate and looks at her in shock.

Lena isn’t sure what to do with all this sudden attention and nervously reaches for her book on the table right in front of her.

“That’s amazing, Lena!” Kara looks at her as if Lena has personally placed every single candle in the Great Hall by hand. Lena smiles timidly, looking down, her thumb stroking the thick leather of her new book.

“I just want to be prepared.” Lena shrugs as if it’s nothing.

* * *

Lena spends the rest of the semester studying for the upcoming exams, attending Kara’s quidditch games, doing homework, and more studying. She barely even has time to read her new book. The weeks pass rapidly and before Lena knows it, it’s almost time to go home. Wherever home is supposed to be.

Saying goodbye to her friends is hard, especially knowing that they won’t be allowed to stay in touch during the summer. It’s for her own safety, Lena knows that, but it hurts nonetheless.

She can’t help but feel on edge. If Lex had indeed tried to lead her out of the castle using some advanced spell, _then why hasn’t he tried again? Did professor Lane's protective spells put an end to it?_

_What is he up to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> I just love Maggie Sawyer okay I can't help it (i miss her terribly)
> 
> have a nice (and healthy) weekend xx


	3. year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens ;)
> 
> so, as you can imagine, being in self isolation gives me an incredible amount of time to write. and boi... have I written a lot... this is not even supposed to be the whole chapter.  
> I'll post part two of year 4 soon, like last time. I just wanted to give you this one already.
> 
> i hope you like this chapter! I sure had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> I don't have a proofreader and English is not my first language.
> 
> stay safe and healthy my friends xx

Lena is bored out of her mind. There’s only so much you can do at a remote farm house in the middle of nowhere. It’s week four of Lena’s summer break and she’s soaking up the sun, staring at the cows on the field in front of her.

The Teschmacher family have been nice enough to offer their farm house as a temporary safe house. And while Lena appreciates their kindness deeply, she can’t help but feel absolutely sick and tired of the endless green fields. There was simply nothing for her to do. It frustrates her that she’s not allowed to use magic outside of school. Practising spells sounds so much more appealing to Lena than sitting still all day. And the fact that she’s not allowed to contact her friends doesn’t help either.

Mary and Jonas Teschmacher are hard-working people. Lena barely sees them as they only come into the main house for breakfast, (which is at an ungodly hour so Lena is most definitely still asleep then), and for dinner. Besides their decent enough book collection, there’s not a whole lot to do for Lena. She did, once and never ever again, do some farm work early in the morning and Mr. Teschmacher had kindly told her it’s probably for the best if she never did that again. Not that Lena really minded. She’d much rather get a good amount of sleep.

Mary and Jonas have a cousin who stays with them from time to time, helping them out with the workload, and to simply keep them company. She’s about a year older than Lena and is a Slytherin as well. Lena vaguely recalls seeing her in the Great Hall and common room, though she’s sure she has not spoken to her before this holiday. Her name is Eve and she’s surprisingly nice. Always greeting her with a smile, even when she’s already been awake for god knows how long. They read books together and share their thoughts and opinions. Eve is exceptionally insightful and Lena has to admit that she really appreciates her company. They sometimes take two horses from the family’s stable and ride through a nearby forest. Though, they’re only allowed to go so far, for their own safety.

It’s honestly not as bad as Lena had thought it would be, but it gets boring way too quickly. She simply can’t wait to go back to Hogwarts. The only place that truly felt like home to her.

When the Teschmachers finally drop Lena and Eve off at the train station, Lena can barely conceal her excitement. Her heart is beating wildly when she scans the crowd on the platform, in search of familiar faces. Suddenly, the air is knocked out of her lungs when two arms capture her in an embrace from behind.

“Lena! I’ve missed you SO much!” Kara shrieks loudly into Lena’s ear and she grins when Lena turns around to give her best friend a proper hug. Lena’s sure she’s never been hugged _this_ tightly before.

“Hey.” Lena breathes out when she lets her go. Kara is absolutely glowing. _Has her hair always been this radiant?_

She’s definitely grown since the last time she’s seen her and is now slightly taller than Lena. Kara just stares at her for a moment with the sweetest smile, until somebody clears their throat to catch their attention.

Eve is looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Right, yes. Kara, this is Eve. Her family was kind enough to let me stay with them.” Lena explains to her and Kara is about to reach forward to shake her hand when Eve suddenly pulls Lena in a casual side hug.

“We loved having you there. Though, it’s probably best for the cows that you’re going back to school.” Eve jokes and Lena chuckles at the memory of her failed attempt to milk a cow. Kara’s smile drops a little and then she forces it back on her lips again.

“Where are the others?” Lena wonders when Eve lets go of her again.

“They’re saving us a seat!” Kara exclaims, suddenly much happier again.

“Shall we then?” Lena suggests and moves towards the entrance of the train. It’s then when Lena notices the dirty looks she’s getting from people on the platform. She notices the fear in the eyes of a young girl, presumably a first year, and the look of disgust on the faces of the girl’s parents. It startles Lena a bit. It’s like she’d forgotten the weight of her own last name. And she realizes she can no longer just be ‘Lena’.

They make their way through the corridor of the train until Kara comes to a halt in front of one of the compartments. Alex and Winn are already inside, chatting along, presumably catching up after so many weeks, and Kara lingers in front of the door before turning around.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Eve?” Kara starts and Eve nods in confirmation, looking a tad bit annoyed. “I don’t think there’s enough space for five of us.”

“That’s fine, I was going to sit with my friends anyway. See ya around, Lena.” Eve says goodbye, definitely not sounding as happy as before. Lena gives her a small wave, slightly confused by the chance in attitude. Kara watches her leave and finally opens the door to the compartment.

“Look who _I_ found!” Kara announces in a cheerful voice, immediately catching her friends’ attention.

“Hey Lena.” Winn says kindly and Alex greets Lena with a smile. Alex seems, just like her sister, taller than last year too. And Winn, Winn is exactly like Lena remembers him.

“How are you?” Alex asks Lena when she takes a seat in front of Winn with Kara settling down next to her.

“Good. I’m happy to go back.” Lena smiles and much to her delight, a loud whistle sounds from the platform, announcing the train’s departure.

They fill each other in about their summers and Lena learns that Kara spent her whole summer training for the upcoming quidditch season, much to Alex’s annoyance (she was of course the appointed snitch thrower whenever it fell from the sky). But, Lena is pretty sure Alex didn’t actually mind that much, judging from the proud smile that appears on her face when Kara tells them about how she’d caught a snitch from an impossible angle.

“I didn’t know you’re friends with Eve?” Alex suddenly changes the subject after a brief silence.

“Oh? I figured you knew her. Her family let me stay at their house this summer. She’s nice.”

“Yeah, she’s in my year.” Alex pauses and suddenly frowns. “Wait, are you sure you’re allowed to tell us about your safe house?”

“Oh, yes, don’t worry. Professor Dumbledore told me I’m not going to be staying at the same place twice.” Lena answers and Alex nods thoughtfully.

“I still can’t get over the fact that you know Professor Dumbledore. Like personally.” Winn marvels, slightly fangirling.

“I mean, we’re not exactly on first name basis. But yes.” Lena shrugs with a laugh and the others join in.

Before they know it, the train comes to a stop and compartment doors are thrown open. Finally, Lena thinks with excitement.

* * *

Dumbledore’s speech isn’t much different from the one he gave a year prior. He reminds them of the presence of the dementors around the grounds and the tightened security, which means they’ll appoint more Prefects the upcoming year.

Lena sits with Alex and Eve at the Slytherin table, thought for some reason Alex hasn’t really warmed up to her new friend yet. She looks at Eve as if she’s studying her for a school project and Lena wonders if the two have history.

The newly appointed Slytherins are welcomed with applause and then the feast begins. But before Lena is able to bite into a delicious looking piece of chicken, a pair of eyes catch her attention. Dumbledore gives her a stern nod before returning to his conversation with Professor Lane.

Lena wonders what this year will have in store for her.

* * *

“You’re not going to believe this!” Alex announces on Wednesday morning as she throws herself in the seat right next to Kara. “I was just at a prefect’s meeting, discussing the new security protocols. Take a wild guess who the new Gryffindor prefect is.”

The table remains quiet, the trio is still processing the fact that Alex had literally appeared out of nowhere and Alex’s gaze is so intense, they’re actually afraid to make a wrong guess and accidentally fire her up even more.

“Maggie bloody Sawyer.” Alex announces with a disapproving huff.

Lena represses a chuckle, which she quickly covers up with a fake cough.

“Apparently, professor J’onzz thought Maggie would make a great prefect. Can you believe that?” Alex shakes her head in disbelief. “A bludger radiates more authority than her!”

“Well, I for one find a bludger to be quite intimidating.” Kara grins and Alex shoots her a look. If looks could kill, Kara’s bones would’ve already turned into dust.

“She’s just so annoying. With that stupid smirk of hers. I actually can’t stand her.” Alex groans and Lena shoots Kara a look, raising an eyebrow at her. It was all too entertaining.

“I think you’ll get along just fine.” Lena finally says, she knows that Maggie would, without a doubt, prove herself to be an excellent prefect. And Alex will see that too, sooner or later.

“I highly doubt it.” Alex huffs and takes a sip of pumpkin juice.

They enjoy their breakfast in silence. Lena can’t help but feel the countless of peering eyes on her. Some people have the decency to look away when Lena catches them staring, others don’t.

“Is it just me or do people hate me more than usual?” Lena wonders out loud, breaking the silence.

“They don’t hate you Lena.” Kara mumbles with her mouth full, which earns her a disapproving look from her older sister.

“Have you read any newspapers this summer?” Alex asks her with a serious expression on her face.

“No, they told me not to.”

Alex slides her plate away from herself and leans forward on her forearms.

“It’s your brother, Lena.” She pauses and lowers her voice, contemplating what to say next.

“He-he… killed people this summer. He has been targeting half-breeds specifically.” Alex tells her and Lena suddenly feels sick to her stomach. Kara stares at her food, looking paler than ever, and Winn nervously plays with his fingers.

“How many?” Lena forces out, afraid of the answer.

“Seventeen.”

Lena freezes at that. She feels so cold, she’s sure there must be a dementor in the room somewhere. The feeling of a hand touching her wrist brings her back to reality. It’s Kara, reaching over to gently stroke her thumb across Lena’s skin.

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara says, though she knows no words can aid her pain.

* * *

Lena, Kara and Winn climb the never-ending spiralling stairs to the Divination classroom. They were thrilled to find out that they’d be sharing this elective course.

"Welcome, welcome!” Professor Trelawney’s voice echoes through the large room. “So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future! But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only clouds one’s Inner Eye.”

The students silently stare at the professor. Professor Trelawney is definitely one of a kind. Her thick glasses make her eyes even wider and more bug-like than they already are. Her hair is wildly pointing in every direction at once, as if she got struck by lightning on her way to the classroom.

“The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. If all goes well, we will move on to palmistry, fire omens, and finally… the crystal ball!” The professor announces with enthusiastic arm movements. And then she suddenly turns towards one of the Slytherin students sitting at one of the tables in the front.

“Oh, dear?” Her expression turns dead serious. “Beware of the man with the yellow hat.”

Kara almost chokes when she tries to stop herself from laughing out loud and Lena shoots her an amused glance. Winn is so pale, he looks like he is seconds away from passing out.

“Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in March by a nasty flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of us will…leave us forever.”

As the trio exchange uneasy glances, professor Trelawney smiles widely.

“Alright then. Shall we?”

* * *

Lena exchanges her teacup with Kara’s and frowns at the sight of the tealeaves at the bottom. She opens up her Divination book and turns the pages until she reaches the symbol section. Kara and Winn, who’s examining the teacup of a Slytherin girl next to him, are consulting their books as well, looking as lost as Lena.

Trelawney approaches their table, her ropes flowing behind her.

“Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow yourself to see…beyond”

Professor Trelawney grabs Winn’s cup from the Slytherin girl at their table and peers inside.

“A six leaf-clover… You better watch out when you’re climbing staircases, darling. Especially that third step.” Professor Trelawney says casually and Winn hastily takes the cup back to see for himself.

Lena chuckles at him, shaking her head, and Kara moves to help Winn decipher his tealeaves when the professor addresses her.

“Miss Danvers? What do you see in Miss Luthor’s cup?”

Kara shoots up and grabs the teacup again, squinting at the leaves.

“Oh. I- I think this looks like some sort of cross. I think that means suffering? But this tiny circle over here could be a sun? So…, she’s going to suffer but be very happy about it?” Kara frowns and mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to her friend.

Professor Trelawney takes the cup from Kara’s hand and then drops it on the table with a loud gasp as if she burned her hand.

“What is it, Professor?” Lena asks, the sudden change in demeanour worrying her.

Trelawney just looks at her with pity.

“Oh, my dear.” She pauses dramatically. “You have The Grim.”

The classroom fills with chatter almost immediately. _The Grim? Lena Luthor has The Grim?_

“What does that mean, Professor?” Kara inquires hesitantly.

“The Grim.” Winn mumbles, his two friends turn to face him as he reads the passage from his book. “Taking the form of a flying spectral, it is amongst the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen…of death.” The chattering in the classroom grows louder and louder and Lena can feel the eyes on her.

* * *

“Death omens… Honestly, it’s all a bit far-fetched don’t you think? Don’t worry Lena, that whole course is a joke.” Kara assures her when they’re on their way downstairs and Lena nods, though she can’t shake off the feeling that it may have some truth to it somehow. Winn is clinging onto the railing of the stairs for his dear life. Not even Kara’s reassuring words could get him to relax.

“Kara?” Lena says once they finally reach the bottom again. Winn visibly relaxes with both his feet back on the ground. “I believe the three of us have the next hour off. What do you say? Do you want to go outside?”

Kara nods enthusiastically.

* * *

Lena finishes her book and closes it with a smile. She puts it beside her next to the familiar tree and returns her gaze to the yellow streak in the air.

“It’s almost like she’s gotten even faster.” Winn comments from beside her and he’s right, Lena thinks, as she watches Kara fly at a near impossible pace. She catches the snitch, yet again, and hovers in the air just above her friends to catch her breath.

“Good practice?” Lena asks as Kara descends.

“Yeah. I can’t wait for the season to start!” Kara breathes out, looking a bit sweaty. For some reason Lena can’t take her eyes off the way some streaks of Kara’s hair are stuck to her forehead. _She looks so…_ She shakes herself out of it when Kara’s feet touch the ground again.

“The other seekers won’t stand a chance!” Winn says excitedly, forever the supporter.

“Thanks Winn.” Kara catches her breath and stops right in front of her friends.

“You’re coming to the game right?” Kara asks and Winn nods. “Lena?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She beams at her.

Kara grins excitedly and reaches forward to offer Lena her hand.

“I think it’s time for class!” Kara exclaims as Lena accepts her hand. Without any effort Lena is pulled upright. Lena blinks and catches herself staring, slightly dazed. It’s then when Lena notices the faint outlines of Kara’s biceps through her tight Quidditch training shirt. _She’s absolutely ripped. Oh, god. When did that happen?_

“Are you okay?” Kara worries when Lena doesn’t respond at all.

“Yes! Just dandy.” Lena replies hurriedly and mentally flings herself into the Black Lake.

_Dandy?_

_Dandy?!_

* * *

Lena shares a Potions class with the Gryffindors and is instantly paired with a girl named Samantha, a Gryffindor Lena recognizes as one of Maggie’s friends. Maggie is sitting on the other side of the round table with a girl named Vasquez. Lena can’t remember the girl’s first name, no matter how hard she tries.

“I heard Professor Slughorn likes to ‘collect’ his special students and hang them up a wall… if that doesn’t scream serial killer to-…” Maggie whispers not so quietly.

“I’m pretty sure they’re just photographs, Maggie.” Vasquez cuts her off with a laugh.

“Lena, right?” Samantha asks her when she takes a seat next to her and Lena nods in confirmation. She wonders if there’s still anyone left in the castle who doesn’t know her name.

“I’m Sam. And I’m not very good at making potions, so you’ll have to excuse me if I mess things up.” She admits with a careful smile. Lena opens her mouth to say something reassuring to the girl, when suddenly their teacher speaks up.

“Right, if you’re all seated. I’ve prepared a number of potions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?” Professor Slughorn announces as he points towards the potions on his desk. One of which is a bold pink, another yellow with a bright golden hue, and the last potion a very bright green.

“Miss…?” The Professor nods at Lena’s Potions partner.

“Arias, sir. That one there looks like an _Erumpent Potion._ Which is explosive.” Sam explains and a few students at the front row scoot away from the desk a little bit, not too subtle.

“Well done, Miss Arias. Five points to Gryffindor!” Slughorn exclaims.

Lena looks impressed and turns to the girl next to her.

“You’re not good at Potions?” Lena whispers incredulously.

“I said I’m not good at _making_ them.” Sam clarifies with a smirk.

“Miss Luthor?” Professor Slughorn looks at her expectantly. “Care to make a guess?”

Lena’s eyes flicker between the two potions on the desk. The golden one could very well be a Polyjuice potion, or is that one more to the brown side? And the red one… It’s almost like an angry passionate pink. _Oh._

“I…I believe the one on the left is _Amortentia._ Which is the world’s strongest love potion.” Lena recalls and mentally high fives herself when her Professor nods in approval.

“Well done, Miss Luthor. Five points to Slytherin as well. Do you remember the characteristics of this potion?”

“It causes a powerful obsession from the drinker. The scent varies based on what the person likes.” Lena explains and Professor Slughorn looks as if he’s waiting for her to continue. “Um…to me…it smells like…grass…, pages of a brand new book, and…charring flames?” Lena’s staring intently at the potion as she lets its fumes leave her in daze.

“Magnificent, well done indeed.”

* * *

Lena and Kara are sitting in the Great Hall that evening. Alex’s off doing Prefect duties and Winn is doing his homework in the Hufflepuff common room.

Their books are scattered all over the table among various snacks Kara sneaked out of the kitchen.

“I still can’t get over the fact that your common room is next to the actual kitchen.” Lena sighs when she takes a bite out of a delicious chocolate chip cookie. Kara grins at her and grabs another cookie from the plate as well.

“You know, I’d totally ask the Sorting Hat to please reconsider and put me in Hufflepuff instead if it means I’d get these treats every day.” Lena declares dramatically and Kara laughs. “And I’d get to sleep with my favourite person.” Lena adds with a smug grin and Kara actually _chokes_ on her cookie. Lena is about to ask her if she’s alright when a voice interrupts her.

“Lena?” A voice calls out from behind her. Lena turns around to see Eve walking their way. “I’m sorry to bother you, but could you help me with something?”

“Sure.” Lena tells her and suddenly another book is added to the pile.

The word _Anapneo_ is written on the open page and is circled with red ink.

“The healing spell?” Lena guesses and Eve nods before taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah, I can’t remember the pronunciation.”

“Let me see.” Lena bows her head over the page.

“Did you finish it again?” Eve suddenly asks.

“Huh?” Lena looks up, confused. She follows Eve’s gaze and realizes she’s talking about her favourite leather-bound book.

“She read it over and over again during the summer. I could barely get her to read anything else.” Eve explains with a chuckle, having seemingly just noticed that Kara exists too. Lena blushes shyly.

“Ah, I believe it’s pronounced ah-NAP-nee-oh, make sure to pronounce the NAP part currently.” Lena clears her throat and explains while she underlines the part on the page of Eve’s book.

“I gave it to her.” Kara points out proudly and Eve looks up in surprise, almost looking annoyed at her words.

“Thanks for your help, Lena. You’re the best.” Eve chooses to ignore Kara’s statement and smiles sweetly at the Slytherin before grabbing her book and joining her friends again at another table. Suddenly it’s just the two of them again and it falls silent.

“I’m really glad you like it.” Kara breaks the silence.

“It’s…I’d been wanting it for such a long time. It meant a lot.” Lena looks at the book and then returns her gaze to Kara, who’s smiling brightly at her. They’re silent for a moment as Lena struggles to find the right words, words she’s been wanting to say for quite some time. “I...I’ve never had…friends like you before, Kara.”

Kara smiles fondly at her, her eyes twinkling.

“You’re my best friend, Lena.” Kara says genuinely and then grins. She bites her lip. “How many times have you read it?”

Lena falters uncharacteristically.

“I may have read it four times.” Lena admits quietly.

When Lena looks up and sees the adoring look on Kara’s face, her heart skips a beat.

* * *

Lena’s back at her favourite place of the castle, the library. She’s been itching to read something new. The rows of bookshelves have been calling her name ever since she returned to Hogwarts. She quickens her step when she catches sight of her favourite section; Muggle Studies. She simply can’t wait to choose the elective course, when she’s finally allowed to. It’s a shame it’s only for Fifth years and above. She touches the backs of the books, loving the feeling of the hard leather on her fingertips. She recognizes some books she read last year. Including the one Mon-El so violently destroyed. Maggie had offered to pay for it, not realizing that Lena could easily fix it herself with a simple spell. Lena had been too dazed by the whole situation. She wonders if Maggie was perhaps raised in a Muggle household, but she quickly realizes it’s not her place to ask. _And would she really tell a Luthor? The family that’s so well known for wanting to destroy everything that’s not of pure-blood?_

_Muggles Studies: Science or Magic?_

Lena grins when she sees the unfamiliar title _, a book she hasn’t read yet!_ She pulls it from the shelf and opens the first page. Lena’s eyes glide over the table of contents and then she freezes.

The book almost slides out of her grasp. A few familiar symbols are scribbled down in the very corner of the page. 

_A vertical line, a horizontal line, a circle, a square…_ Lena’s eyes flicker across the written text and then realization hits her.

_Lex. Lex’s secret code._

Lena recalls the many times they’d hide notes around the Luthor Estate in their secret code and laugh at Lillian’s face whenever she found one and couldn’t decode it for the life of her. Lex had taught her the entire alphabet, claiming they’d be able to write whatever they wanted without anyone ever finding out. The idea had sounded very appealing to her. Lena must’ve been around eight. But she recognizes it immediately and without a doubt.

_This is Kryptonian._

* * *

Lena doesn’t sleep that night. The symbols on the page keep plaguing her mind. She sighs and grabs her book from her nightstand. Her roommates are already sleeping, thankfully. With a quick _Lumos_ she illuminates the tight space underneath her blanket and she opens the book. While she remembers the alphabet, it has been a while. The number eight is easy to recognize, it’s a small circle. What she’s struggling with is the first word.

 _The vertical lines followed by the dash…It has to be an A. Followed by… I…S… AISLE_! Lena finally remembers and her heartbeat fastens _, aisle eight._

And now the rest… She recognizes the letter S again at the beginning of the very last word. _And isn’t that the letter T?_

Lena thinks back and visualizes Lex writing it down for her. He’d been so obsessed with this language and Lena always wondered why. She doesn’t know much about the House of Krypton, besides that they’d become victim of a brutal attack many years ago. Lena doesn’t remember if there were any survivors, she’d been too young.

_STONE!_

_MIDDLE STONE_

Lena’s hands start shaking as she remembers the letters.

_AISLE EIGHT_

_MIDDLE STONE_

_What does it mean? Which aisle?_

_At the library?_

Lena’s breath comes out shakenly.

_Lex is trying to communicate with her._

Lena lies awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

It’s early in the morning when Lena walks down the stairs, determined to end this madness before breakfast. Someone blocks her on her way out of the common room.

“Lena? Why are you up so early?” It’s Alex, readjusting her Prefect pin as if she’s about to clock in at work. She yawns and looks at her with glassy eyes.

Lena’s throat tightens and she tries to swallow it away. _Should she tell her?_

“I…I’m just on my way to the library.” Lena makes up her mind. Better not drag her friends into this. It’s for their own safety, right? And she’s not even lying.

“Proud of you, L. Go get us some points.” Alex slurs with a supportive pat on her shoulder and Lena can’t help but smile at the state of her. She’s obviously not a morning owl.

Lena moves through the castle with a racing heart. _Was it wrong not to tell Alex about it?_ _Or should she just go and investigate and get it all over with?_

She feels sick to her stomach, but her feet take her to the stairs that lead to the library. Curiosity gets the better of her once again.

The library is deserted. It’s way too early in the semester. It’s perfect but kind of eery to see her favourite place like this. The librarian is sleeping at her desk and Lena slows her steps to make sure she doesn’t disturb her.

Aisle six.

Aisle seven.

_Aisle eight._

Lena looks over her shoulder to make sure nobody is watching and then steps between the shelves.

_Middle stone…_

_What does that mean?_

Lena studies the books on the shelves.

_The Book of Veelas_

_Vampires and Halflings_

No books mentioning any kind of stone. Her eyes flicker across the various titles and she suddenly freezes.

_Kryptonians: The Entire History._

Lena’s heart skips a beat as she takes it off the shelf.

_Why is a book about Kryptonians placed at the section about different species?_

For all Lena knows The House Of Krypton was just one big family of wizards and witches.

‘ _The species that ceased to exist’_ is written just beneath the title in cursive letters and Lena frowns. She takes another step forward, and almost trips. The stone underneath her shoe lays dangerously loose.

_Stone._

_Oh._

Lena crouches down and gently lifts the stone, trying to be as silent as possible. She places the stone next to her and returns her attention to the small hole in the ground. A neatly wrapped package lies exposed. Lena grabs it before she changes her mind and places the stone back. She stares at the package for a moment and realizes how reckless it was to just grab it like that. _What if it had been a cursed Dark object?_ Lena would’ve been dead before she hit the ground. But, something tells her that her brother wouldn’t do that to her. And it frightens her. Her brother is a psychopath. But she still trusts him somehow. She absolutely hates herself for it.

Lena looks around to shelves to make sure the librarian is still asleep before untying the cord around the package. It’s so neatly wrapped, it feels like unwrapping a thoughtful present. Lena quickly removes the paper and lets it fall to the ground. In her hand lays a neatly folded cloak. The material is so thin, Lena is afraid it’ll rip by just holding it. The cloak is a strange shade of grey that leans a bit to the silver side when it catches the light just right. Lena frowns and gently unfolds it. A piece of paper falls out and lands in front of her feet. She swiftly grabs it and turns it around. She gasps at the familiar handwriting.

_It’s been a while, my dear sister._

_You’ve been doing really well, haven’t you? Mum and I are so proud._

_Though, your choice of friends is questionable… Hufflepuffs? Really, Lena?_

_I do know that you care a whole lot about them. And you wouldn’t want to see them hurt, do you Lena?_

_Well then, follow my steps and they’ll be quite alright_ _._

Lena’s eyes widen and her hands begin to shake uncontrollably. _He knows her friends. How?_

The frightening realisation hits her. He must have someone on the inside. Some kind of spy. Lena shudders at the thought.

_Put the Cloak on and-_

“Excuse me?” The sudden voice startles Lena so badly, she lets out a very uncharacteristic shriek.

The librarian, now very much awake, is looking at her with a questioning raised eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be at breakfast?”

“Y-…yes I was just on my way.” Lena stammers and quickly shoves everything she was holding into her bag.

She returns to her common room and crams the items deeply into the drawer of her nightstand, before calming herself down and making her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Lena tries her best to forget about the note, but she can’t help but replay the sentences over and over again in her mind.

_Who is watching her?_

She glares at the people at the Viaduct Courtyard where Lena herself and most other students are hanging out during lunchtime. The sun hits just right today, without any shadowy castle parts blocking it. It’s just what the tired students need. Lena glances at the Slytherins sunbathing next to her. Alex, Eve, and some of their friends. Kara and Winn are seated next to Lena to her right, discussing the newly added Quidditch players of the season. A couple of Gryffindors are seated on a bench directly in the sun on the other side. Maggie, Vasquez, Nia, and Sam are all soaking up the last remains of the sun. Maggie Sawyer gives the Slytherins a slight nod when she notices Lena’s eyes on them.

“Greetings, snakes.” Maggie salutes them, jokingly referring to the house animal. Alex huffs, annoyed, and dramatically rolls her eyes at her.

“Very original, Sawyer.” Alex counters sarcastically.

“Thanks, Danvers. I love it when you compliment me.” Maggie replies and actually _winks_ at her, making her friends chuckle.

But, Lena doesn’t see Alex’s cheeks turning a bright red.

She’s studying the others carefully.

_Who’s watching her every move? Who’s the spy?_

_Is it Maggie? Was her kindness just an act?_

_What about Eve? The Slytherin had come out of nowhere. With what intentions? But…, a safe house is supposed to be a safe place, right? It doesn’t make any sense._

_And then Sam… She seems kind enough, very clever too… Would she…?_

Lena shakes herself out of it. She has to stop this distrusting nonsense.

_She’s not going to let her brother control her like that. No way._

“Luthor!” A voice suddenly spits out, catching everyone’s attention almost immediately.

“Your piece of shit brother killed my aunt!” An older looking Gryffindor marches up to her with his wand pointed right at her.

Lena is at a loss of words. Shocked whispers fill the courtyard and suddenly all eyes are on her.

“You don’t have anything to say? Stand up and face me! Aren’t you a Luthor?” He challenges her, saying her name again with disgust.

“Lena, don’t.” Kara whispers next to her.

But Lena’s teeth are clenching and she automatically searches for her wand underneath her ropes.

“Why don’t you lower your wand, huh?” Alex addresses the boy carefully, rising from the ground and holding her hands up to him. He suddenly faces Alex and starts mouthing a spell when-

“ _STUPEFY_!” Lena shouts and the Gryffindor is blown backwards. Lena gets up and moves to stand with her back to her friends, protectively.

The boy looks dazed as he pushes himself off the ground.

“I’m really sorry for your loss. And I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Lena says genuinely before her expression turns darker. “But I am not him.”

The Gryffindor storms her way again, the words only firing him up even more.

“That disgusting family of yours is going to pay! _You_ are going to pay!” He shouts and raises his wand again with fury in his eyes. And Lena closes hers. Accepting whatever may come next _._ The realization that he has every right to hate her family, to hate _her_ , twists into her back like a dagger. _Who is she to argue with him?_

And then she hears shouts followed by a loud thud. She opens her eyes to see Kara standing right in front of her, with a raised fist. Lena blinks at the sight. _Did she just…_

Judging from the various shocked faces around the courtyard and the seemingly unconscious Gryffindor in front of them, Lena can conclude that, _yes_ , Kara Danvers has indeed punched someone in the face. Knocking him out instantly. _How in the world-_

“Lena, are you alright?” Kara pulls her out of her thoughts, looking worried.

“I… _how_?” Lena is actually speechless, taking in the scene in front of her. _How did Kara get so strong?_

Kara pulls her in for a hug and Lena can’t help being hyper-aware of the strong arms around her. _What is happening?_

* * *

Thankfully, Kara doesn’t have to go to detention. With so many witness statements, it’s awfully clear who the attacker was in this scenario. The Gryffindor had offered both Lena and Kara his sincere apologies for his behaviour, perhaps a bit forced by his Head of House. Though, he’s still suspended from attending any of the upcoming Quidditch games and other activities.

So, here Lena is, back in the colourful stands around the Quidditch pitch. Alex and Winn right next to her and several Ravenclaws surrounding them.

 _“Welcome everybody! Today Ravenclaw will be facing Hufflepuff!”_ The loud voice of the commenter echoes across the pitch. And the supporters of both sides cheer. Kara’s already hovering high above the ground, looking around in concentration.

And then the whistle sounds and the golden snitch is released. Lena’s eyes are glued to Kara, but she moves so fast it’s hard to keep track of her. _How on earth?_

Ravenclaw scores and the supporters around them cheer. But Lena barely notices that, because Kara’s shooting across the pitch, closely followed by an angry looking bludger.

“What the-…” Alex begins as she shoots up from her seat.

The bludger follows her every move, getting closer and closer until-

“Kara!” Lena exclaims, her Hufflepuff scarf almost slipping off her shoulders.

_‘Hufflepuffs…, really?_

_You wouldn’t want to see them hurt, do you Lena?’_

Lex’s words hit her again and Lena shudders.

The bewitched bludger hits the side of Kara’s broom and she’s flung off, falling to the depth of the ground beneath her. Lena holds her breath and grasps the end of her scarf in a death-grip.

Professor Lane doesn’t hesitate for a second and grabs her wand, gently leading Kara to the ground with a spell. And Lena breathes out a shaky breath. Winn and Alex are as pale as a ghost. And Lena imagines, she can’t look much different.

_‘Well then, follow my steps and they’ll be quite alright’_

With a racing heart Lena realizes that she doesn’t have a choice.

 _If someone is spying on her and hurting her friends_ …she can’t do anything but do exactly what she’s asked to do.

_Whatever that may be._

* * *

Kara’s lying in a bed at the Hospital Wing, looking pale, but other than that unharmed. Lena is sitting by her side, silently studying her. Her mind keeps replaying that moment of impact… _that fall_.

“No, no, don’t tell mum. If she hears about this she’ll keep me from playing Quidditch ever again.” Kara pleads to her sister.

“Rightfully so.” Alex says without hesitation.

“Alex!” Kara exclaims.

Lena feels sick to her stomach. This could all be _her_ fault. This isn’t just a random accident. Bludgers don’t just do that. They’re not designed to _kill_.

“You scared the hell out of us.” Winn says from the other side of the bed, looking even paler than Kara.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“And there is something else.” Winn pauses and Kara’s eyes shoot back up to him.

“What is it, Winn?” Kara asks him.

“Your broom…it…didn’t… land as smoothly as you did.” Winn stammers under Kara’s intense gaze.

“What are you saying, Winn?” Kara demands and Winn, the poor boy, actually looks terrified.

“It’s broken, Kara. I’m so sorry.” Alex sighs and holds onto her sister’s hand. And Kara looks so sad, Lena reaches out to grab her other hand to squeeze it gently.

Lena’s made a decision.

_She’s definitely not going to do this for Lex._

_She’s going to do it for her friends._

_For Kara._

* * *

It’s the middle of the night and Lena is staring at the ceiling, listening to the faint snores or her roommates. She sits up and glances towards to beds. _It’s time._

Lena sighs and quietly opens the drawer of her nightstand, revealing the items she’d tried to forget about. She places the cloak and note on her bed, leaving the book she’d taken in a hurry.

She finally opens the note again with shaking hands.

_Well then, follow my steps and they’ll be quite alright._

_Put the Cloak on and go to the Potions classroom._

_I need you to find Green Kryptonite for me._

Lena frowns and rereads the sentence. _Kryptonite?_

She reaches over to open her drawer again and grabs the book.

_Kryptonians: The Entire History._

Her eyes scan the table of contents, but nothing seems to mention Kryptonite, or Kryptonian potions, or ingredients, or…-

_What is Lex up to? What does Kryptonite do?_

_And what about this Cloak?_

Lena unfolds the cloak again, letting it fall onto her bed, and she lets out _a squeak_. _Holy shit!_

Her entire bed has disappeared. Lena’s hovering above the wooden floorboards of the bedroom, holding onto the headboard for dear life.

_Oh my god._

Lena reaches down to grab onto nothingness and studies the thin material in her hands. Her bed’s appearing again, much to Lena’s relief. Her fingertips trace the soft material of the Cloak, until they suddenly feel a much different texture… The Luthor Family crest is proudly embroidered on the back. And Lena gasps when she realizes what that means.

_He’s actually succeeded._

_Lex has created an Invisibility Cloak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))
> 
> i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> and yes Professor Trelawney may have predicted Corona


	4. year 4 and three quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so next chapter I'll finally conclude year 4...I promise.  
> thank you for the lovely feedback!  
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> i hope you all are staying safe and healthy xx

Lena’s heart is pounding so hard, she’s sure people can tell where she is even though she’s supposed to be invisible. She’d taken the Cloak and slipped through the door of the common room, unnoticed.

_What is she doing?_

It’s well past midnight and the hallways are deserted. Lena tightens her grip on the Cloak to make sure it doesn’t accidentally slip off. The Potions classroom is fortunately not too far away from the Slytherin common room. She rounds the corner when-

“What are _you_ doing here?” A familiar voice calls out from right behind her and Lena freezes.

_Oh no._

She’s about to turn around when a second voice fills the room.

“I could ask you the same, Danvers.” Maggie Sawyer counters with her trademark smirk. Lena breathes out in relief and backs away until her back is pressed against a wall. Forced to watch the scene in front of her.

“The dungeons are within my jurisdiction.” Alex indicates, squaring her shoulders.

“Your _jurisdiction_?” Maggie lets out a laugh and crosses her arms. “Anyone ever tell you all you Slytherins sound the same?”

Maggie steps closer, effectively entering Alex’s personal space. Although Alex is definitely taller, Maggie visibly manages to intimidate her. Lena holds her breath and tries to think of a way to escape this situation without being heard or seen.

“I’m sure you mean well, Prefect, but you shouldn’t be here.” Alex replies, clenching her jaw as she says it.

“That’s weird, cause I recall Professor J’onzz saying he needs all the help he can get around the castle. Which includes the Dungeons.” Maggie challenges her, tilting her head in a playful manner. “I thought an experienced Prefect would pay closer attention during meetings.”

There’s such a heavy intensity in the room, Lena’s sure that if she were to drop a match right now the dungeons would be filled with raging flames within seconds.

Lena breathes in as quietly as she can and then makes a run for it. She almost reaches the end of the hallway when the large Cloak gets caught underneath her feet.

_Shit._

Lena trips and falls to the hard castle floor with a thud.

“Hello?” Maggie calls out, bewildered by the sudden sound.

“Is that- is that a floating arm?” Alex falters in shock, staring at Lena’s exposed arm with wide eyes.

_Shit!_

Lena quickly covers her arm again and stands up. She backs away and sprints the last few meters to the classroom door. She whispers a quick “ _alohomora_ ”, slips in, and quickly closes the door behind her. With ragged breathing she leans with her back against the door and closes her eyes. _That was close._

When she’s finally caught her breath, she takes off the Cloak, puts it neatly in her bag and reaches for her wand again.

“ _Lumos_.” She whispers, illuminating the room immediately. She pushes herself off the door and inspects the ceiling-high shelves against the walls. The shelves are scattered with jars filled with various ingredients. With the illuminated end of her wand she inspects the handwriting on the labels, but nothing comes even close to being ‘Kryptonite’. She sighs and taps with her fingers on her wand, lost in thought. _What if-?_

“ _Accio kryptonite_.”

And absolutely nothing happens. Lena sighs, she knew this wouldn’t be an easy task. She looks around the room and suddenly stops in her tracks at the sight of the open door to Slughorn’s study. On her tip toes she reaches the doorway and she sticks her head into the room. _Shit._ Slughorn is casually sitting in his chair, upright, and Lena freezes.

_Shit, she’s dead._

But a loud snore rips her from her spiral of doom. Professor Slughorn is fast asleep, in what can’t be a comfortable position. Lena breathes out in relief and silently thanks whoever is on her side that night. She moves to leave but a wall cluttered with various photographs catches her attention.

_‘I heard Professor Slughorn likes to ‘collect’ his special students and hang them up a wall...’_

Maggie’s voice echoes through her head as her eyes flicker across the framed images.

 _A smiling Gryffindor with a slightly younger Professor Slughorn. A Hufflepuff proudly showing off his potion with Slughorn by his side… And a group portrait. The professor with a proud looking Ravenclaw- wait, is that Professor Lane?_ Lena smiles at her familiar face. She isn’t all that surprised to see her on such a prestigious wall. _A handsome looking Gryffindor with glasses is holding her waist. He looks vaguely familiar somehow. And next to him-._ Lena does a doubletake and then gasps. She quickly checks if Slughorn is still sleeping, which he thankfully is, and then steps closer to inspect the photograph. _It’s Lex. With a casual arm around the Gryffindor’s broad shoulders. Lex is smiling right at the camera._ Right at _her. It’s almost as if he’s mocking her from the past._ Lena backs away at the sight and stumbles through the door. She quickly opens the classroom door, in her haste forgetting to put the Cloak on again, and crashes right into someone on the other side.

“Lena?”

It’s Alex, staring at her in confusion.

“I knew I heard something. What are you doing here?” She puzzles with arched eyebrows.

“I…-I forgot my book in class yesterday.” Lena collects herself, nodding along with her own lie.

“You know how this looks, right?” Alex stresses with a worried gaze.

 _Oh, yes, she’s aware. Lena Luthor on a little adventure after curfew._ Possibly breaking more rules than she can count on both hands. Professor Grant would be so disappointed in her.

Lena nods and holds her breath. She knows she has every right to call her in.

“Danvers?” Maggie’s voice calls out through the hallway.

“Go.” Alex whispers to Lena and promptly turns around. Lena stands dazed for a second before she gets her legs to work again. She sprints the other way and ducks into a random hallway. Lena makes sure the coast is clear before throwing her Cloak on again.

“Whatcha got?” Maggie asks when she reaches Alex. 

“Nothing.” Alex tells her.

“Really? I swear I heard you talking to someone.” Maggie doubts her, studying Alex closely.

“Must’ve been your imagination, Sawyer.” Alex counters. Lena silently thanks her for it, she would’ve been in _so_ much trouble.

Maggie chuckles, studies her again for what feels like minutes, and then suddenly yawns.

“Well, it’s been fun, but I’m going to call it a day. See you around, Danvers.”

And Lena turns to return to her common room as well before Alex has the chance to catch up with her. She slips passed the heavy door with a quietly whispered password and climbs up the stairs to her bed. Mission _not_ accomplished, but at least she didn’t get expelled. _She’s going to have to come up with a different plan._

* * *

Lena is absolutely exhausted during breakfast. Winn is gushing about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, Kara is nodding along with an enthusiastic smile, and Alex keeps glancing back and forth between the conversation and Lena. Lena who’s currently dozing off on her fist.

“Lena?” Kara tries to catch her attention and Lena shoots up.

“Hmm?” She blinks as Kara’s worried face appears in front of her.

“Are you alright?” Kara asks sweetly. Alex is staring at Lena with a raised eyebrow, quietly observing her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just tired.” Lena shoots Kara a reassuring smile.

“Were you up until late again?” Kara wonders disapprovingly. It’s not a secret that Lena’s a night owl, always reading or studying until exhaustion gets the better of her. She liked that. What she didn’t like was the waking up part.

“Oh, she definitely was.” Alex huffs and takes a quick sip of pumpkin juice. Lena turns pale, but nobody besides Alex seems to notice that. And somehow Alex is able to communicate with a single glance that, _ye_ s, _they really do need to talk._ Lena can’t say she’s looking forward to that conversation.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Lena.” Kara frowns at her, possibly taking Lena’s paleness as a sign of how tired she is.

“I know.”

* * *

Somehow Lena manages to avoid Alex on her way to Potions class. She needs time to _think. What is she going to say to Alex? She’s definitely going to demand answers._

“Did you run a marathon?” Sam chuckles when Lena drops down on the seat next to her.

“Something like that.” Lena huffs as she grabs her textbook and places it on the table in front of her. The last couple of students walk in, including Mon-El who gives her a dirty glance, and finally Professor Slughorn, who is holding a tiny golden vial.

“What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as –"

“Liquid luck.” Sam breathes next to Lena, staring at the vial with wide eyes.

“Yes, Miss Arias. It’s incredibly tricky to make. Disastrous if you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this one has been, it has astounding powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed, well, at least until the potion wears off.” Slughorn explains and the entire classroom is suddenly dead-silent, listening intently and staring at the tiny vial in the Professor’s hand.

“But why don’t people just drink it all the time then?” Maggie inquires and various eyes shoot back to the Professor. Lena’s pretty sure she’s never been in a class before where everyone is _this_ interested and listening _this_ attentively.

“Because too much of it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence.” Slughorn warns them.

“Have you ever taken it yourself, sir?” Mon-El speaks up and Lena has to resist the urge to roll her eyes, although she’s curious about the answer herself.

“Twice. Once in my twenties and once when I was fifty-three. Two marvellous days.” His eyes drift back to the vial in his hand, without a doubt thinking back to those days.

“So, this is what I offer you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck…to the student who, in an hour time, successfully manages to brew a Draught of Living Death. You can find the recipe on page twenty-eight.”

Everyone seems to start moving at once, slamming their textbooks open, rushing to collect ingredients. Meanwhile, Lena is still processing the Professor’s words.

_This- this could be the solution._

_A little bit of liquid luck might be just what Lena needs._

Lena opens her textbook and starts turning the pages when she suddenly freezes. _This isn’t her book._ The pages are filled with dark scribbling. Every page Lena turns is black with handwritten notes. It doesn’t take her long to realize whose hand they belonged to.

_It’s Lex’s._

_It’s Lex’s potions book._

_How?_

_Who?_

She glances at Sam next to her, who’s staring at the words in her book with a concentrated frown. _Was it Sam?_ _Did she somehow slip Lex’s book in her bag?_ Lena looks around the table, but nobody is paying any attention to her whatsoever.

She doesn’t have time to ponder on it now, one look around the classroom tells her enough. She needs to get brewing _now_.

Lena turns to page twenty-eight, covered in the same familiar scribblings, and she starts reading. She moves towards the shelves and collects the right ingredients. _She better hurry up._

Once seated again, she reads the first instructions. The printed ones say that she has to cut the Sopophorous bean, whereas Lex’s notes are telling her to crush it with a knife. Lena falters for a moment, her knife hovering above the bean, and then she turns the blade and crushes the bean on the table. Lena takes a look around the classroom, almost everyone appears to be struggling to cut the bean without it nearly slipping off the table. Lena catches Sam staring at her from the corner of her eye when she tips the juice from the bean in her cauldron. The liquid in her cauldron briefly hisses before turning a bright lilac. Lena grins and glances back to the page to search for the next instruction.

Suddenly the classroom is filled with a loud bang and even louder swears when Maggie’s cauldron overflows, releasing a disgusting toxic smell. Maggie’s hair stands upright and Vasquez gives her a pitiful pat on the shoulder.

Students struggle, eyes flickering between their cauldron and the tiny vial on the desk in front of the classroom. The temperature in the room rises significantly and Lena’s hair even starts curling a bit in the heavy steam.

Lena’s finger traces the next instruction and she sighs. She feels conflicted. She shouldn’t be taking Lex’s advice on _anything_. Definitely not on a potion that’s literally designed to kill people, as the book tells her. _But the thought of possessing a bit of liquid luck…_

Lena adds a few more ingredients, in the order that the notes suggest. She stirs the liquid three times to the right and twice to the left and adds the very last ingredients. Two, not _one_ like the printed words in the book tell her, but _two_ pieces of wormwood. And then she sits back, contently looking at the now clear liquid in her cauldron.

“But- this is perfect. One sip of it would surely kill us all! My…my. Well done, Miss Luthor. Well done indeed.” Slughorn praises her as he studies her final product. All eyes are on her now.

“Your brother was very gifted as well. It’s such a shame, dear. Such a shame.” The Professor adds and Lena’s smile falters. Students around her start whispering and Lena clenches her hand in a fist.

“Here you are then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis.” Slughorn reaches forward to hand her the vial, but suddenly pauses. “Use it wisely.” He adds as a warning and then dismisses them.

Lena stares at the tiny golden vial in her hand and ignores the various jealous looks she’s getting from her classmates.

“Nicely done, Lena.” Sam shoots her a smile, eying the vial with wonder. Sam looks so genuinely happy for her _,_ Lena can barely imagine her doing things behind her back. _But if she did put Lex’s book in Lena’s shoulder bag…did she do it because she wanted her to get the vial?_

“Do they actually want people to die in this castle? Who gives a _Luthor_ a vial of liquid luck?” Mon-El snarls as he angrily shoves his book in his bag. He approaches Lena’s table and stops right in front of her, looking more angry than ever before.

“You better believe I’ll be watching you, Luthor. The rest here might be blind, but you’re not fooling me.” Mon-El threatens with a lower voice, making sure that the only just departed Professor can’t hear him on the hallway.

“Back off.” Maggie steps in, her hair still comically looking out of place, but she still manages to look intimidating.

But Lena stands her ground, staring right back at Mon-El without flinching. She holds his gaze for a moment and Mon-El backs away a bit. Lena is not sure if that’s a result of Maggie’s words or if he’s actually intimidated by her gaze.

She likes to entertain the idea that it’s the latter.

* * *

It’s an hour later and Lena’s studying in the Slytherin common room, bowed over Lex’s Potions book. She turns a couple of pages, slightly bewildered by the absurd amount of notes. She knows Lex had been top of his class several years in a row, it really shouldn’t be such a surprise that his study books looked like this. She flips the pages quickly until something that looks awfully out of place catches her eye.

It’s a moving drawing of a girl on a broom, getting struck by a bludger over and over again. Every time it hits, Lena instinctively flinches. It’s pretty clear who the girl is supposed to be. Lena can’t do anything but sit there for a moment, in shock. There’s this fear that’s been hiding underneath the surface, threatening to claw its way up.

“L-Lena? L-Lena Luthor?” A young Slytherin calls out, pulling Lena from her thoughts. Lena closes the book with a thud and looks up at the nervous looking girl.

“Yes?” Lena replies, trying her best to stop her voice from sounding weak. The young girl is carrying a heap of envelopes, her arms trembling slightly as she stares at Lena with wide eyes.

“I was told to g-give you this.” The girl stammers before handing her one of the envelopes. Lena arches an eyebrow and turns the envelope in her hand, revealing a neat, thankfully unfamiliar, handwriting. Her name is written on the front in an elegant script.

“And Professor L-Lane asked me to tell you to come to her study this week. Whenever you have time before breakfast.” The girl informs her before giving her a curt nod and storming out of the common room.

Lena silently watches her go, her mind still trying to catch up with what exactly just happened. She eyes Lex’s book, which was still on her lap, and shoves it on the ground. Lena stares at it with fury in her eyes before returning her attention to the mysterious envelope in her hand. _If this is another one of Lex’s-_

Lena rips it open and quickly unfolds the parchment inside. _It’s…- It’s an invitation?_

Lena’s eyes skip over the words until she’s got a clear summary in her head.

_“one of my most promising students…party tomorrow night…Professor Horace Slughorn.”_

She stares at it for a moment before letting out a humourless laugh.

_Oh. Of course. Professor Slughorn’s famed parties for the elite among his students._

_And even **this** is all Lex’s doing. Without his book she’d never even be invited._

* * *

Lena’s on her way to the Great Hall when she’s suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. Her heart starts beating wildly. _This is it then. Lex has found her._

Lena doesn’t hesitate and grabs her wand from under her ropes, pointing it right in her attacker’s face.

“Lena! It’s just me.” Alex hisses, holding her hands up.

Lena sighs in relief and lowers her wand. Alex steps away to close the door, leaving the two of them in silence.

“We need to talk.” Alex’s expression turns serious, showing off her Prefect training. “You’re my friend, but I can’t just cover for you like that.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Lena sighs. It was never her attention to get her in trouble. She knows Alex isn’t someone who likes breaking rules.

“What’s going on, Lena? You’ve been distant.” Alex pauses before continuing. “Kara’s worried about you.”

“She is?” Lena questions her. She briefly wonders why her heart decided to skip a beat at that last part.

“Lena.” Alex cautions. “What were you doing in the Potions classroom last night?” Alex is glaring at her intently and Lena falters a bit.

“I-I told you. I forgot my book.” Lena tries but Alex just keeps staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, okay, that’s not going to work on _Alex Danvers._

“Try again.” Alex huffs and crosses her arms.

“Alex…” Lena pleads. “Please, just trust me on this one?”

Alex studies her for a moment, looking conflicted.

“Lena. Please, whatever it is. You can tell me.”

Lena sighs and bites her lip to stop it from trembling. She can already feel her throat closing up. After bottling up her emotions for so long, Lena could feel herself starting to lose control. Despite her efforts, her mask is threatening to fall off. The mask her mother had always told her to wear.

_Don’t feel, don’t show. Emotions are for the weak, Lena. And we Luthors are not weak._

Her mother’s stern words echo through her head.

She can’t do it. Not anymore. Lena quickly glances towards the door, making sure it hasn’t magically opened by itself. Her hand forms a fist, which slightly decreases the violent trembling of her fingers.

“Lena?” Alex’s expression softens immediately, noticing the crack in Lena’s tough demeanour. “Hey, It’s alright.” Alex pulls her in for a hug and Lena lets her, her trembling hands in an awkward position in between their bodies. A sob escapes Lena’s mouth which she tries to muffle in the material of Alex’s shirt.

“It’s h-him.” Lena cries, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks. “He- he’s following my every move.”

“He knows who you are, Alex! He-he knows Kara…and Winn. And I-I can’t keep putting you in danger.”

Alex is quiet, and Lena can feel her entire body freezing up, her hands halting their soothing movements.

“What does he want?” Alex whispers and pulls away a little to look her in the eyes.

“He wants me to find some- some ingredient. I don’t know what for.” Lena sniffles, wiping the tears off her face. “It can’t be any good.”

“Lena…He’s not here, is he?” Alex queries with fear in her eyes.

Lena shakes her head in reply before clearing her throat.

“I think he has help.” Lena pauses, contemplating her next words. “Someone who’s not afraid to get their hands dirty.”

“What do you mean?”

“That bludger. It wasn’t an accident, Alex.”

Alex freezes at that and she clenches her teeth. There’s an anger in Alex’s eyes that Lena hasn’t seen before.

“And I wanted to tell you, of course I did! But- I’m scared. I’m scared he’ll somehow find out and do something worse.” Lena whimpers, desperately hoping Alex will understand.

Alex is quiet, lost in her thoughts for a moment. Her hand is in a tight first, shaking with anger. _And Lena gets it. She just dropped a massive bomb on her. Her little sister was attacked by the Dark Lord. A deranged murderer._

After what feels like a solid minute, Alex locks eyes with her again and sighs.

“You come to me right away when something happens, you hear me? I’ll find whoever is working for him.” Alex snakingly tells her before collecting herself again and straightening her shoulders.

“Alex.” Lena tries, but the determination on Alex’s face is enough to shut her up.

“Please, don’t get yourself in trouble.” Lena pleads.

“I won’t. Kara would never forgive me.” Alex huffs and pulls Lena in another hug.

“You’re not alone in this, Lena. Not anymore.”

* * *

When Lena and Alex enter the Great Hall, Kara and Winn are already seated, shooting them curious looks. When Lena catches Kara’s eyes, she offers her a smile and hopes it looks genuine enough and not as if she’d just cried her eyes out.

“Finally! I poured you two some pumpkinjuice!” Kara exclaims with a beaming smile when Lena and Alex take a seat.

“Thanks, Kara.” Lena smiles and reaches over to grab the glass.

Lena takes a sip and puts the drink down back on the table. With her fork she takes a piece of toast from the pile on the table and puts it on her plate. It’s then when she notices Kara’s intense gaze on her.

“What is it?” Lena wonders. “Did I spill?” She wipes at her mouth with her sleeve.

“Your hair.” Kara breathes. “You have curls.” She stares at her in wonder, admiring Lena’s curly hair.

Lena blushes and looks down at her plate. She’d totally forgotten about what the steam had done to her hair that morning. She’s never particularly liked her hair, especially because it always seems to do whatever it felt like.

“Look what I got!” Winn enthusiastically says, interrupting the moment.

He shoves a piece of parchment in Lena’s face. The lay-out looks very familiar.

“You too?” Lena wonders after collecting herself.

“Did you get invited as well?” Kara asks Lena, looking impressed.

“Please, tell me that’s not an invitation to Slughorn’s party.” Alex grunts at the sight of the parchment.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Lena smirks.

“Hah. No. I’ve been to one of his parties before, and… Let’s just say I’m not a fan. They’re just a bunch of snobs.” Alex huffs as she recalls the bland conversations she’d had to endure at the party.

Lena shrugs and takes another sip of juice. She glances over at Winn. One look at him and it’s clear to see how excited he is.

“I didn’t know you’re good at Potions?” Lena wonders out loud.

“I mean…I’m not _good_ at it. I just-.” Winn stammers and Kara shoots him a look.

“He’s the best in class. Without a doubt.” Kara tells them and Winn turns a bright red.

“Give yourself some credit, Winn.” Alex joins in.

Winn looks overwhelmed by all the sudden praise and attention. He clears his throat and changes the subject.

“Who are you going to bring?” Winn asks Lena, who was just about to take a bite out of her toast.

“Bring?”

“Yes, didn’t you read the letter? You can bring a plus-one to Slughorn’s party.” Winn explains with excitement.

Kara looks down at her plate and shoves an alarming amount of scrambled eggs into her mouth. Lena briefly glances over to her before returning her gaze to Winn.

“Oh? No, I must’ve missed that bit.” Lena thinks out loud. She’d been quite preoccupied with Lex’s shenanigans after all. “Have _you_ asked anyone yet?” Lena grins and takes another bit out of her buttered toast.

“Kara’s coming with me.” Winn chirps happily. A piece of toast slides down Lena’s trachea and she starts coughing violently. Her eyes are burning, spilling tears for the second time that day.

_Did- did Winn ask Kara out?_

She’s not even sure why this bothers her so much. But it does. She catches her breath again and tries to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach.

“Are you alright?” Kara asks with concern.

“Spectacular.”

* * *

Lena’s soaking up the late afternoon sun with her textbook in her lap and a pile of study books just beside her. It’s peaceful and nice and for a moment she allows herself to forget everything else. The golden vial has been burning a hole in her pocket. She’s waiting for the right moment to use it, but she doesn’t exactly know _when_ that is.

“The full-blood prince.” Winn’s voice breaks the silence.

“Huh?” Lena looks up and glances sideways to see Winn staring at the cover of Lex’s Potions book, which was laying on the grass next to her. Winn must’ve grabbed it from the pile.

Using her fingers as makeshift bookmarkers, she gently closes the book she’s reading and looks at the study book on the grass.

‘The Full-Blood Prince.’ is written on the cover in Lex’s cursive handwriting, making Lena feel sick to her stomach.

“Whose book is that?” Winn wonders as he watches Lena promptly putting it back in her shoulderbag.

“I don’t know.” Lena lies with a stoic expression on her face and avoids looking at him, staring at the flying Hufflepuff in front of them instead. She can see Winn observing her from the corner of her eye.

Winn stops asking her about it, much to Lena’s relief, and follows Lena’s gaze to the sky.

“Look at her go.” Winn smirks when Kara does an enthusiastic sudden loop in the air. Lena’s heart stutters at the sight, her expression softening immediately.

Kara had been absolutely heartbroken when she found out that her beloved broom hadn’t survived the fall. She’d been given a spare broom by her Quidditch trainer, which was mostly used for training. While it isn’t as fast as her own broom, not by a long shot, Kara still manages to make it work, shooting through the sky faster than Lena’s eyes can keep track of. Kara slows down for a moment, catching her breath while she combs her messy hair out of her face.

“Beautiful.” Lena breathes out so quietly, she’s absolutely positive Winn doesn’t hear her. But in the air right above them, Kara suddenly loses her balance and almost flings herself off the broom. Two bright blue beams hit the ground in front of Lena and abruptly start a small fire. _What spell was **that**?_

“Kara?” Lena calls out, shaking herself out of her daze. Kara’s holding onto the broom with one hand, swinging metres above the ground. Lena quickly grabs her wand from underneath her ropes.

 _“Aguamenti!”_ Lena exclaims and rushes forward, quickly putting out the burning patch of grass, preventing it from spreading any further before trying to figure out how she can help Kara.

“I’m great! Totally fine!” Kara reassures her with a shriek and effortlessly pulls herself back onto the broom. Lena’s speechless and Winn is staring too, with wide eyes and open mouth.

_There’s that weird feeling again. It fills her up with a tickling warmth. It is-_

_And then she smells the grass, something that could resemble the pages of a book… and charring flames._

Oh.

_Oh._

* * *

The realization that she may have a tiny crush on Kara shouldn’t hit her like a ton of bricks, but it did. _How could she not have noticed? Wasn’t she supposed to be some prodigy child? God…_

And now she can’t get it out of her head. She can’t stop thinking about how Kara had stood up for her that day at the courtyard. Or how she somehow always manages to find Lena’s eyes in the large crowd at a Quidditch game, smiling brightly, and filling Lena with an unfamiliar sense of pride.

It didn’t take Lena long to realize she’d been jealous when Winn announced he asked Kara to accompany to the party. A green eyed Slytherin, Lena thinks humourlessly.

“Please, come in.”

Lena slowly opens the door to Professor Lane’s study. The Professor is sitting behind her desk, welcoming her with a smile. The picture from Slughorn’s wall shoots through Lena’s mind.

“Good to see you, Lena. Please take a seat.”

Lena does as she is told and sits down in front of her. She notices the moving pictures scattered on Professor Lane’s desk. Pictures of the Professor herself. Some pictures with people Lena doesn’t recognize. And pictures with a man, a man who was unmistakably the older version of the boy from Slughorn’s photo. _They’re still together_ , Lena realizes. And they look _so_ happy. They haven’t changed all that much. The only key difference being the thicker frames in front of the man’s eyes.

Lena’s eyes shoot back to her Professor and she notices the nervous look on her face.

“Apologies Professor, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s quite alright, Lena.” Lane insists, quietly observing her.

“Well then, I wanted to see how you’re doing after everything that’s happened. I’m positive that your brother did indeed use blood magic to establish a connection last year.” Her Professor declares and then pauses, tilting her head a bit. “Don’t misunderstand me, Lena. But I haven’t got a clue why he hasn’t tried it again.”

Lena nods _._ She’s been wondering the same thing _. It simply doesn’t make sense. Lex absolutely isn’t someone who gives up easily. But…_

“He’s always been unpredictable.” Lena thinks out loud. Professor Lane’s lip twitches briefly and she clears her throat before changing the subject.

“You’re friends with Kara Danvers, right? How is she doing after that unfortunate Quidditch incident?”

The sudden subject change catches Lena off guard a bit. But then she remembers that Professor Lane had been the one to safe Kara that night.

“Surprisingly well. She didn’t even bruise.” Lena discloses, looking visibly relieved. That fall is still seared into her brain. “You saved her life, Professor.”

Professor Lane smiles the most genuine smile Lena has seen from her.

“I’m glad to hear she’s well, she’s a good kid.” Professor Lane pauses, thinking for a moment. “Your brother hasn’t tried to reach out to you again, has he?” Her eyes peering right into her soul, and Lena is afraid of what she might see there.

“No, Professor.” Lena lies. Professor Lane doesn’t break eye contact. And something tells her that her Professor can see right through her façade.

* * *

Lena’s already sitting in her seat, patiently waiting for the Charms class to begin. She grabs her book and places it on the table in front of her. She looks up when somebody takes a seat right next to her.

“Sam?” Lena asks, perplexed at the sight of her. She’s so used to sitting alone during this class. The seating arrangements have been the same since her third year.

“Is it alright if I sit here today?” Sam inquires with a small smile. And Lena nods in reply, though she can’t help but question the girl’s intentions.

_Why is she so nice to her?_

_Does she have a hidden agenda?_

_Was she the one to swap her Potions book for Lex’s when Lena wasn’t looking?_

And suddenly an idea is born. Before Lena has time to think about it rationally, she turns around to face Sam.

“Sam?”

“Hmm.”

“I-…You’ve probably heard about the party tonight. Right?” 

“Hmm.”

“And I…um I know that you really admire Professor Slu-.”

“Lena Luthor, are you asking me out?” Sam gasps, looking scandalized.

“Y- No! I just thought that, if I were to go with someone, why not ask someone who would actually enjoy it?” Lena stammers.

“Chill, I’m messing with you.” Sam chuckles. “I’d love to go.”

“Cool. Great.” Lena nods with a tight smile. _This is a great idea, right?_

* * *

When Lena finally arrives at the party, dressed in a tight black dress, several eyes lock onto her instantly, including Kara’s who’s halfway through eating a dumpling. Lena shyly looks down and fiddles with the silver bracelet around her wrist.

“This is so cool. I can’t believe I’m here.” Sam breathes next to her, wearing a chic brown blazer that matches rather nicely with her hair.

“Do you mind…?” Sam asks, pointing towards their Professor who’s currently refilling his drink.

“Go for it.” Lena smiles at her enthusiasm and watches her go.

“Hey.” Kara breathes, suddenly standing right next to her. She’s wearing a white button-up paired with dark blue trousers. Her hair is braided and neatly pinned back.

“Hey yourself. You look nice.” Lena eyes her appreciatively, softly smiling when she notices the smudge of sauce in the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“Oh- you’ve got a little…” Lena points towards Kara’s lips.

“Oh!” Kara’s eyes widen and she’s about to wipe it off with the sleeve of her ivory white shirt when Lena’s hand stops her.

“Don’t ruin your lovely shirt. I’ve got a tissue.” Lena demurs as she reaches down to open her purse. Taking one sheet from the package, Lena reaches up to gently touch Kara’s lips. Kara stands frozen, watching her with wide eyes as she wipes the smudge away.

“There. All lovely again.” Lena breathes, her heart stuttering a little when she realizes she’d been staring at Kara’s lips this entire time.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers breathily.

“Lena! You made it!” Winn exclaims when he spots her, quickly making his way over.

Lena shoots him a distracted smile. Her mind still caught in the heavy intensity of the moment before. She quickly clears her throat.

“So….who did you bring?” Winn asks.

“Oh. I asked Sam if she wanted to come.” Lena replies, motioning towards the Gryffindor who’s currently deeply engaged in a conversation with Professor Slughorn.

“Nice catch, Lena!” Winn grins at her and Lena rolls her eyes.

“She’s just a friend.” Lena clarifies, noticing Kara glancing at her in the corner of her eye.

“Sure…” Winn says suggestively, wiggling with his eyebrows.

“Right, so where is the butterbeer?” Lena changes quickly changes the subject as she scans the room for beverages.

“Would you two like a drink?” Lena suggests and Winn replies by raising his filled glass.

“I’ll go with you.” Kara tells her and makes her way to the large tables in the back, Lena following suit.

“Miss Luthor!” Professor Slughorn calls when he notices her. “Glad you could make it.” He nods before continuing his debate with Sam.

Lena smiles at the intense look in Sam’s eyes, she really _is_ into Potions by the looks of it.

Kara’s already pouring her a glass when she arrives at the with snacks and beverages cluttered table. _The entire school could eat from this._

“Lena! You here as well?” Eve suddenly appears next to them, slightly throwing Lena off guard. She hadn’t even seen her.

“Eve?” Lena wonders.

“Surprised?” Eve smirks, putting her glass to her lips with a challenging smirk.

“Hey Eve.” Kara greets her, handing Lena a glass of butterbeer.

“Oh? Kara was it? Didn’t take you as someone who’d be into Potions.” Eve admits with a sweet smile before taking another sip.

“Oh…I am- I’m actually here as a plus-one.” Kara stutters, fiddling with her glasses.

“Oh? Nicely done, Lena.” Eve grins with a wink.

“N- no, that’s n-…we’re not-.” Kara sputters and Lena’s heart sinks a bit. Eve just chuckles at the sight.

“How is my lovely date doing?” A voice addresses her jokingly. Lena turns around and rolls her eyes.

“You must be Kara.” Sam eyes the girl next to her and offers her a hand, which Kara takes reluctantly.

“Impressive, Luthor.” Eve mouths as she takes in the brown haired Gryffindor.

“Shut up, Eve.” Lena sighs and Eve jokingly puts her hands up before joining her own date again, which is some guy Lena vaguely recognizes.

“What was that about?” Sam asks when Eve is finally out of earshot.

“Oh, she’s just...Eve.” Lena sighs and turns to face her friends again. She notices the uneasy look on Kara’s face.

“I’m sorry about her. She can be a bit much.” Lena apologizes and shoots her a small smile. Kara replies with a tight smile in return.

“And? Did he spill all his secrets?” Lena asks Sam as she eyes their professor who’s putting his glass on a table and reaching for something in his jacket. He takes out a tiny flask from his inner pocket and Lena can’t help but notice all the other small vials sticking out. She freezes as she rethinks what she’s just said to Sam.

_‘Did he spill all his secrets?’_

_How can she get him to spill some secrets?_

_Where does he hide his Kryptonite?_

Lena glares as Professor Slughorn not so subtly pours something stronger into his drink, before quickly putting it back in his inner pocket. _Interesting._

“-and did you know that a bezoar comes from the stomach of an actual goat?” Sam chatters on and it’s only then when Lena realizes she’d been talking this entire time. She notices Kara’s curious eyes on her.

“That is- quite something.” Lena comments as she finally takes her eyes off Slughorn’s interesting jacket.

“If you’ll excuse me. I’ll be right back.” Lena shoots them a smile before making her way to the other side of the room and slipping behind one of the curtains hanging from the ceiling, just before the hallway which leads to the restrooms.

With a slightly shaking hand she opens her purse again. Her fingers touch the cold little vial, sending a shiver of anticipation through her body. _It’s now or never_ , Lena thinks as she gently takes the tip off and pours a little bit in her butterbeer. She quickly puts the golden vial back in her purse and takes a deep breath, eying the liquid in her glass before taking a swig and drinking it up in one go.

Lena blinks and suddenly everything is a shade warmer than it was before. She feels giddy, light, and…unstoppable.

She quickly joins Kara again, finding that Sam has gone off to talk to Slughorn again.

“Hey.” Lena grins at Kara, with sparkling eyes.

“H-hey?” Kara stammers, surprised at her sudden intensity.

“Are you having a good time?” Lena asks with a sultry voice, leaning in a bit closer than she normally would.

“Y-yes.” Kara blinks, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lena admits, her eyes lingering on Kara’s chapped lips.

“Me too.” She whispers, barely loud enough for Lena to hear. But she’s standing so close to her, she can almost hear the girl’s heartbeat.

Lena looks over her shoulder and notices that Sam has decided to let Professor Slughorn breathe for a minute. _Perfect._

“I’ll be right back.” Lena steps back and moves to turn around when her eyes land on a lonely figure standing by one of the smaller tables. “I can’t keep you from Winn all night, now can I?” Lena adds before turning to face Slughorn.

“Ah! Miss Luthor. Just the one I was hoping to talk to.” Professor Slughorn exclaims when she approaches him.

“Professor! It’s such a lovely party.” Lena gushes with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, my dear. Your Draught of Living Dead was absolutely magnificent!” Slughorn praises.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Lena chuckles uncharacteristically. “Professor. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your secret stash in the inner pocket of your jacket, sir. May I ask what you’ve been pouring in your drink tonight?” Lena asks innocently.

“Oh, Lord. You saw that, huh? Between me and you, I fancy something a bit stronger.” Slughorn whispers and reveals his inner pocket. “Dragon scrub cider does just the trick.” He adds as she points towards the tiny red vial.

Lena eyes the other contents of his pocket. Her eyes lock onto something green, a small vial with a green shard inside.

“What is that, Professor?” She innocently asks and points towards the vial sticking out of his pocket.

“Oh, that, Miss Luthor, is something ever so precious. Very difficult to come by.” He takes the vial out of his pocket and holds it in the air. “This, my dear, is Kryptonite.”

Lena’s eyes the vial with wonder. Just her _luck_.

“May I?” Lena asks boldly and Professor Slughorn falters for a moment before nodding and handing her the vial. She stares at it with wide eyes. _So this is where all the fuss is about then?_

And just then, hell breaks loose. A sudden thud followed by screams and panicked voices catch Lena’s attention. She turns her head towards the commotion, her fingers still tightly grasping the valuable vial. Lena quickly slips it in her purse, making sure Slughorn is looking the other way.

And then she gasps. Winn is on his knees, wide eyed and pale. Lena notices a body on the floor and she stops breathing for a moment. Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is.

“Kara?” Lena screams and quickly approaches her. Kara’s body twitches, her fists are a ghostly white. And her eyes-, she looks…absolutely terrified. Suddenly Kara’s mouth opens and she screams as if she’s in excruciating pain before becoming limp and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry? ;)
> 
> please let me know what you think?
> 
> i'm having a lot of fun with this combined universe, I gotta say haha
> 
> thanks for reading xx


	5. this is still year 4 bear with me okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit is going down.  
> like a LOT happens in this chapter...  
> and i tried mixing up the POVs a little bit
> 
> took me a while to start writing, cause I actually had a few projects to work on suddenly.
> 
> I don't have a proof reader, sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy this wild chapter. And I hope that you're all healthy and safe <3 x

Kara’s eyes shoot open and she gasps for air. She is met with a white, vaguely familiar looking, ceiling, and white sheets, and… it all comes back to her at once. It all happened so fast. One moment she’d been talking to Lena and the next she’d stood by Winn’s side, smiling as he rambled on about Quidditch tactics, and then… Suddenly she was hit by an unexplainable force that pushed her to the ground and all the air out of her lungs in the process. She lay there absolutely paralyzed as an excruciating pain rippled through her body from head to toe. Kara vaguely remembers Winn’s screams and the touch of Lena’s hand when the pain became so unbearable her body must’ve given out.

Disoriented eyes take in the faint light coming from behind the white curtains. It must be early in the morning, Kara realizes. She slides the blanket off her shoulders and pushes herself up, but finds herself dropping back onto the matrass almost immediately. Her arms feel like pudding.

“Don’t exhaust yourself, dear. Your body needs to rest.” Madame Pomfrey scolds her and approaches her with a glass. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel stronger.”

Kara’s dumbfounded by her sudden appearance but she obeys and accepts the glass, taking a small sip and immediately making a face of disgust at the taste. She coughs until she can feel tears burning in her eyes.

“Well, what did you expect, dear? Pumpkinjuice?” Madame Pomfrey huffs and takes the glass from Kara’s grasp again, placing it on her nightstand instead, right next to Kara’s glasses. “I want to see that glass empty before you eat your breakfast.”

She leaves no room for an answer and turns away towards her office again. Kara sighs and reluctantly stares at the glass on her nightstand. The substance inside is grey and thick and the sight of it is enough to make Kara’s stomach protest.

“I know it’s not exactly butterbeer, but you should at least try, Miss Danvers. Maybe try drinking it with your eyes closed?” Kara’s eyes shoot to the direction of where the voice came from and she’s met with Professor Lane’s soft smile.

“Professor?” Her presence is alarming to say the least. Her Dark Arts Professor? Visiting _her_?

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’m just here to check up on you. I heard what happened.” Lane reassures her as she steps closer and takes a seat in the chair next to her bed. “I’d like to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

All Kara can do is nod and stare. She tries sitting up again and this time manages to lean against her pillow a bit more. _Hmm, maybe that awful drink actually does help a bit.._

“What do you remember from the party? Anything unusual?”

The room is quiet for a moment as Kara thinks about what happened. The fancy drinks, a rambling Winn, Eve being Eve, _and Lena_ _touching her lip-_ Kara clears her throat and tries to focus on what her Professor actually asked her.

“No. Everything was fine until…”

Professor Lane looks at her encouragingly, silently urging her to continue her trail of thought.

“I just…I just collapsed.” Kara’s voice is almost a whisper. “I couldn’t do anything. I was completely paralyzed. And the pain…it hurt _so_ bad, and then I just…I blacked out.”

Professor Lane nods with a thoughtful look on her face and offers her a tight smile.

“Kara? Pardon me. This might sound a bit strange, but… Have you noticed anything unusual lately? About yourself?” Professor Lane asks her after a brief silence. There’s a weird tension in the air that makes Kara a bit anxious.

“What do you mean, Professor?” Kara questions nervously.

“Kara.” Lane begins, lowering her voice. “I couldn’t help but notice how much faster you’ve gotten on your broom. Impossibly fast…,I have to add. And that accident. I stopped your fall, but not entirely, you still hit the ground awfully hard and, miraculously, you didn’t have a single scratch.”

Kara stops breathing altogether. Her mind starts racing. She’s tried so hard to ignore the strange changes she’s been going through ever since summer break. At first she’d thought it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, like some kind of puberty thing. Something everyone else goes through. But the stronger and faster she got, the more she realized this wasn’t common at all. Alex hadn’t gone through anything like that, neither had anyone else around her. It made her feel weird. An outsider. Alien almost _._

“It’s alright, Kara. I can help you. You can trust me.” Lane’s sincere voice brings her back to the present. She watches her, patiently, carefully studying Kara’s facial expression.

“What’s going on, Professor? What is happening to me?” Kara asks, her throat suddenly awfully tight.

“I need to be sure…Kara, have you been experiencing any heightened senses?” Lane asks carefully, studying Kara closely. Kara sniffles and looks down towards her fingers. She notices how they tremble a little bit.

“Yes.” Kara whispers in reply. “I’ve been…hearing things. Things I’m not…supposed to hear. Distant conversations, quills on parchment, footsteps on the other side of the castle, and- heartbeats. I can hear h-heartbeats, Professor. You must think I’m mad.” Kara sobs clenching her hand into a tight fist.

Professor Lane places a comforting hand on the trembling girl’s fist.

“You’re not mad, Kara, not in the slightest. I suggest you drink that medicine, before Madame Pomfrey murders us both, and you come to my office. I need to tell you something.” Lane gently squeezes her hand before leaning back in her chair, ignoring the peering gaze from Madame Pomfrey through the window of her office. If looks could kill, nobody would ever leave the Hospital Wing alive.

Professor Lane watches as Kara takes a reluctant sip from the substance. Kara gags immediately and firmly pushes the back of her hand against her mouth.

“I’ll pour you some pumpkinjuice when we get there.” Professor Lane smiles as an attempt to lighten up the mood.

* * *

Kara can’t deny that she feels a whole lot better after drinking her medicine, even though it really took all of her willpower to keep it in. She feels better, stronger, and slowly but surely returns her sensitive hearing as well. She’s still not used to it all. Not in the slightest. Her ears pick up so much, it’s incredibly overwhelming. The characteristic sounds of the Hogwarts train were absolutely deafening when she returned after the break. The familiar screeching of the train on the railroad drilled into her skull like the Cruciatus curse.

She’s caught herself zoning out in class way too often this year, listening to whispers in the very back of the class, clenching her fingers into a fist when she hears people gossiping about Lena.

_Lena_. Lena’s heartbeat. The things she sometimes says under her breath when she thinks nobody can hear her. The way she chuckles so quietly, it would’ve escaped anyone else.

“Please, take a seat.” Professor Lane interrupts her train of thoughts, pointing towards the chair in front of her desk. She pours pumpkinjuice into a glass and places it on the desk in front of Kara’s appointed chair.

Kara does as she is told and lets herself sink into the chair. Her heart is pounding way too loudly, she briefly wonders if her professor is able to hear it too.

“Have you ever heard about The House of Krypton?” Lane breaks the silence. Kara is confused by the sudden subject change.

“I- I’ve heard about them. They died, didn’t they?”

An emotion flashes over Professor Lane’s face that Kara doesn’t recognize. It’s gone as fast as it appeared.

“Not all of them.” Lane breathes and stares at one particular picture on her desk. Kara can just make out two figures from her angle.

“What?”

“Kara? What I’m about to tell you is highly confidential, do you understand? This information in the wrong hands…it would be devastating.” Professor Lane insists, staring right into her eyes.

“Of course, Professor. You can trust me.”

Professor Lane nods and grabs one of the pictures from her desk, turning it around and handing it over to Kara. She’s met with the face of an unmistakable younger version of the woman right in front of her, with next to her a man-

“This.” Lane points towards the picture, now in Kara’s hands. “is my husband Clark.”

Kara can hear her professor’s heartbeat speeding up and she looks up at her, alarmed. She’s about to ask her if she’s alright when she continues.

“His real name is Kal-El of Krypton.” Lane whispers, her eyes studying Kara’s reaction closely.

“Why- why are you trusting me with this?” Kara asks after a moment of silence, baffled. Kara looks down towards the picture again, taking a closer look. The man in the picture sparks a familiarity in her chest. She can feel it. He is staring back at her with a kind smile on his face. His hair is dark, just like the frames of his glasses. His eyes are a sparkly blue.

“He’s told me so many stories about his family. His parents, aunts and uncles, his cousins… He was barely a teenager, you see, when it happened.” She pauses, contemplating what to say next. Kara is quietly listening, with wide eyes.

“It happened during the summer break. He’d been watching over his baby cousin. They all lived in this mansion together, you see. Suddenly all hell broke loose and he grabbed his cousin to protect her. His grandparents had built a safe space underneath the house with tunnels that led to outside the perimeters of the house. He- he ran there and put his baby cousin in a safe hiding spot, but when he wanted to return back upstairs he found the door firmly closed.

His mother had locked them up, screaming through the door that everything would be fine and that he should run. That…that he should take his cousin and… fly as far away as possible. Until the screaming stopped… and Kal realized how bad the situation really was.” Lane clears her throat and takes a sip from her own glass. Kara’s staring at her, processing what she’s just heard.

“They made it out of there, unharmed, just the two of them. Once they got out of the tunnel, he… he flew them far, far away from there. He knew of a place where his cousin would be safe, someone he could trust, a family friend.” She pauses and takes a deep breath, observing Kara before continuing. “His name was Jeremiah Danvers.”

It’s like the air is knocked out of Kara’s lungs by an invisible force. Professor Lane’s mouth is still moving but she can no longer hear a thing. Not even with her apparent super-hearing.

“No..” Kara whispers, shaking her head firmly. This can’t be true. This definitely cannot be happening.

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lane is suddenly standing right in front of her, regarding her carefully. Kara hasn’t even noticed her moving from her spot.

She tries so hard to think of something that would prove her wrong somehow, that she truly is a member of the Danvers family, but words fail her. She realizes there’s a part of her that has always known that she’s different, buried deep down inside.

Tears cloud her vision. She feels too much at once. Anger, because her whole life has been a lie. Hurt like a dagger twisting into her back at the mention of her late, apparently adoptive, father. An overwhelming sadness, because Eliza isn’t her real mother which makes Alex not- Kara sobs at the realization.

Professor Lane tries to comfort her with a careful hand on her shoulder, but Kara stands up and backs away.

“Don’t. I-…I can’t.” Kara cries, forcing her eyes to stay shut, but she can feel the burning energy behind her eyelids. With a trembling hand she takes off her glasses and clenches her fingers around the frames.

“Kara?” Professor Lane tries cautiously.

Kara opens her eyes and screams. Two bright beams drill into the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the floor. And then she sinks onto her knees, sobbing violently. Professor Lane doesn’t even blink and kneels right next to her, wrapping her in a hug as Kara cries onto her shoulder. Professor Lane is quiet until Kara’s heart-breaking sobs gradually turn into exhausted sniffles.

“I’ve sent your mother, Eliza, a letter. She knows I told you.” Professor Lane admits, breaking the silence. “You deserve to know. Because… I believe you might be in danger.”

Kara’s frame stiffens in her embrace and Lane slowly pulls away.

“What you experienced at the party was definitely a reaction to Kryptonite. I’m afraid someone is trying to harm you.” Professor Lane reveals, giving Kara some space by stepping away.

Kara sighs deeply and looks up again, facing her professor with tired eyes. She harshly wipes her tears off her cheeks and squares her shoulders.

“Who did it? Who killed them?” Kara asks wearily. The question that’s been burning in her mind ever since her professor told the story.

“That remains unknown. Nobody has ever claimed credit for it. We can’t do anything but speculate, I’m sorry, Kara.” Lane firmly says, with an elevated heartbeat. Kara stares at her for a moment, contemplating the accuracy of her words, but her soul feels too exhausted and heavy to question her.

* * *

Kara doesn’t show up at lunch and dinner or any of her classes that day, which is fine since Professor Lane excused her from all of the activities that day. So here she is, laying in her bed in the Hufflepuff common room, staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, thinking about everything Professor Lane told her about her family, about _herself_.

She isn’t ready to face anyone. Not Lena, not Winn, certainly not Alex. It hurts too much to even think about. Kara wonders if she’ll ever be ready. If she’ll ever be the same again.

How is she supposed to deal with the fact that her entire life is a lie, that the people she loved kept such an incredibly big part of her life a secret. It’s too much.

Kara doesn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, possibly soaking the pillow underneath her head. She can’t bring herself to care.

“Kara?” The sudden voice startles her. It’s Alex, standing in the door opening with a concerned expression on her face. The sight of her makes her cry even harder. She covers her face with her hands and tries to disappear from reality.

“Oh, Kara…” Alex is by her side within seconds, holding her tightly in her arms while gently stroking her hair.

“A-alex.” Kara hiccups and grabs onto Alex’s Slytherin robes.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Whatever it is. I’m here, okay?” Alex says into Kara’s hair, gently stroking the blonde locks.

Kara eventually pulls away and looks at Alex with puffy eyes. _Alex._ The person she trusts most in the world. _Alex._ Who’d do literally anything for her.

“Alex.” Kara forces out, releasing a shaky breath. “I’m-…I’m not who you think I am.”

Alex just stares at her, dumbfounded.

“What? What are you talking about?” Alex wonders with a frown.

“I’ve been- I’ve been keeping things from you, Alex. Things about _me_.” Kara admits as she stands up and walks to the middle of the room. Alex is staring at her with concern.

“I can hear your heart racing from here. I can hear the kitchen staff moving around and a kettle going off. I can hear footsteps and voices coming from the Great Hall. I don’t- I don’t even need my glasses anymore.” Kara sighs and takes off her glasses, pocketing them with a shaky hand.

“Kara? What are you-.” Alex cuts herself off with a gasp at the sight in front of her. Kara is _floating_.

“How- how are you doing that?” Alex asks, wide eyed. She gets off the bed and stares at her in awe. “That is highly advanced magic. How did you learn that spell?”

“It’s not a spell, Alex. It’s…it’s me.” Kara reveals while she lands onto the floorboards again. “Ever since summer break…I’ve been able to do these _things_.”

“You-…flying?” Alex stammers, trying to make sense of it all.

“Among…other things, yes.” Kara sighs before bracing herself for what she’s about to say next. “Alex…My name is…Kara Zor-El, of Krypton.” Kara forces out, tears streaming down her face.

Alex is speechless, staring at the crying blonde with wide eyes.

“The House of Krypton?” Alex asks breathlessly and Kara nods without meeting her eyes. Something flashes over Alex’s face as if she’s starting to realize where she’s going with this.

“Apparently dad was a good friend of theirs. So, h-he took me in. I’m… adopted, Alex.” Kara is full on sobbing again and Alex takes a moment to fully process what she’s just heard, before pulling her into a hug. Alex is dead silent for a moment, absolutely shocked. Kara’s heart-breaking cries are the only sounds in the room. Alex gently moves the loose blonde strands out of Kara’s face and waits until Kara’s breathing somewhat evens again.

And then Kara tells her everything. Probably more than Professor Lane would be comfortable with, though she did agree to keep it a secret and not tell anyone else besides Alex. Alex holds her hand the whole time, listening intently to the heart-breaking story.

“God, Kara, I had no idea.” Alex sighs, her eyes almost as red as Kara’s. “This is…a lot to take in.”

Kara bites her lip and nods, staring at her bright coloured bedsheets. They’re quiet for a moment and Kara can only guess what’s going on inside Alex’s head. A gentle squeeze in her hand makes her tilt her head again.

“Kara, you know that I love you, right?” Alex begins with determination, searching for Kara’s eyes until they lock. “You’ll always be my sister, no matter what.”

Kara’s lips start trembling again, but she manages a small smile. She nods and gently squeezes her hand, not fully trusting her voice.

They sit there for a while, just enjoying each other’s company, with both their minds still racing. Kara feels lighter and relieved, she doesn’t know what she’d do without Alex in her life. _Alex_. With her proud Prefect badge pinned to her Slytherin robes.

_Huh._

“Alex?” Kara breaks the silence with a curious look in her eyes, her voice still scratchy.

“Yeah?”

“How did you get in here? Prefects surely don’t get all the passwords…do they?”

“Ah…” Alex almost looks guilty, suddenly no longer meeting Kara’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Kara asks incredulously, arching her eyebrows. “You didn’t threaten Helga Hufflepuff, did you?”

“Alex?” Kara exclaims in disbelief when her sister doesn’t give her an answer.

“Look, I was really worried when you didn’t turn up for dinner, alright? I know you would never skip a single meal and-.”

“Oh my gosh, Alex. You didn’t!” Kara can’t help the shocked chuckle that escapes her lips. Just the image of Alex threatening an actual portrait is absolutely priceless and very much like something her sister would definitely do.

Alex grins at her and shrugs. _Helga Hufflepuff is definitely not the biggest fan of the Danvers sisters._

* * *

Lena’s positive she’s never going to be able to forget the agonizing sound of Kara’s scream. Or how her body had trembled so hard Lena could feel the shocks quaking through her own body.

She had felt it again. Weak and powerless. Almost like facing that dementor all over again. But this time it was so much more personal. And completely out of her control. Kara had passed out and was hurriedly carried to the Hospital Wing. Lena doesn’t even remember climbing the stairs, but she’d sat by her side that night until she was ushered away to her common room. Sleep didn’t come easy that night, which wasn’t the least bit surprising to Lena. Her last night of uninterrupted sleep seemed several light years ago.

Lena decides then that Felix Felicis is a scam, because in no world would Lena’s luckiest day end with her favourite person hurting.

Lena is done with her brother’s games. She’s fully planning on gathering the tiny bit of evidence she has and hand it in. Maybe, rationally discuss this with Alex first when she finally finds her again.

But first, she’s going to have to get through an entire day of class, starting off with her weekly Care of Magical Creatures class, proudly taught by Professor J’onzz. The Fourth year Slytherins share the elective course with the Gryffindors, which is something Lena wouldn’t normally mind if it wasn’t for the dirty glances she gets from Mon-El every few seconds.

They’re all gathered together somewhere at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, waiting for their Professor to return with ‘a delightful surprise’ as he called it.

“Why exactly are we in the Forbidden Forest? Isn’t it, you know, ‘forbidden’?” Maggie hisses under her breath and Sam raises her eyebrow.

Before anyone can reply, a stormy grey creature emerges from the trees, shutting everyone up effectively.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Professor J’onzz breaks the silence with a wide grin.

Lena stares at the creature, noticing the bright yellow eyes and sharp pointy beak. Its body is party covered with feathers, gleaming in the reflection of the sun. Beautiful? _Sure._ Terrifying? _Definitely._

Professor J’onzz gently coaxes the creature to the centre, moving it closer to the students. Sam stares at it uneasily.

“Professor, what exactly is that?” Sam asks nervously.

“A Hippogriff, of course! Now, firstly, it’s important to note that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures and easily offended when approached in the wrong way. Don’t ever insult one, because it might very well be the last thing you do. Right then, who wants to come say hello?” Professor J’onzz speaks proudly, looking at his students expectantly. His students who all collectively take a step back, except for Lena who clearly didn’t get the memo.

“Miss Luthor! I appreciate your enthusiasm.” J’onzz exclaims, signalling her to come closer.

Lena looks around and then reluctantly approaches.

“That’s it. Easy now…stop!” J’onzz says when Lena is close enough to greet the creature. “This right here is Buckbeak. Please, take a step forward, give him a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, you’re allowed to touch him. Are you ready?”

Unsure, Lena nods anyway, steps forward and…bows. Buckbeak’s eery yellow eyes study her for what feels like several minutes.

“Step back! Step back!” Professor J’onzz suddenly warns, clearly not taking Buckbeak’s behaviour as a good sign.

Lena starts to step back when Buckbeak suddenly ducks his beak and bows. She lets out a relieved sigh _. At least she won’t meet her end at the beak of a magical creature._

“Well done, Miss Luthor! Go on, give him a pat!”

Tentatively, Lena reaches out and lays her hand on Buckbeak’s fierce beak. The class claps, which startles Lena a bit, but she collects herself and smiles.

“Look at that! I reckon he might let you ride him!” J’onzz smiles.

“Excuse me?” Lena’s smile drops and she stares at her Professor with wide unsure eyes.

“Just be sure to sit behind the wing joint and don’t pull any feathers out. He won’t like that.” J’onzz easily lifts Lena up with a smile and drops her onto Buckbeak’s back.

“Off you go!” Professor J’onzz exclaims as he pats Buckbeak’s back, which sets him in motion immediately, galloping forward at high speed.

Lena is wide eyed, sliding back a bit before grabbing Buckbeak’s neck in a death-grip. Giant wings unfold and before Lena has time to process it all, they’re soaring in the air above the trees. Rising higher and higher. The cold wind makes her cheeks sting a little. Finally recovering from the shock, Lena takes a moment to look around at the surroundings and she gasps. It’s beautiful. The Black Lake looks absolutely breath-taking from up there. Gradually, Lena loosens her tight grip on the creature’s neck and takes in the view underneath her. Staring at the reflection of herself on the back of a Hippogriff, she smiles at the absurdity of it all. Lena swears she sees the mythical giant squid just underneath the surface of the lake.

Suddenly Professor J’onzz whistles loudly and Buckbeak makes a swift turn, which has Lena tightening her hold again. Buckbeak lands smoothly, galloping his way back to the Professor and some students cheer, Maggie whistling loudly. But Mon-El doesn’t look impressed in the slightest, he narrows his eyes maliciously.

“Good work, Miss Luthor!” Professor J’onzz exclaims happily as Lena slides off.

“How was it?” J’onzz asks her quietly, taking in Lena’s dishevelled appearance.

“Brilliant, Professor. Terrifying, but brilliant.” Lena breathes, grinning at her Professor. 

“Good.” He replies happily.

“Give me a go on that thing. It sure looks easy enough. Or did you put it under some kind of dark spell, Luthor?” Mon-El suddenly emerges from the crowd, walking right at the Hippogriff with a dangerous strut to his step.

“Get back!” Professor J’onzz warns, but is too late. In a flash, Buckbeak’s steely talons slash down. Mon-El freezes and stares at the creature with wide eyes. He looks downs and notices the blood blossoming on his robes, he screams in shock. Lena dashes forward, looking at the scene in shock. Buckbeak instantly turns around to face her, raises its talons and, seeing Lena, instantly lowers them and gives her a bow instead. Lena blinks at the display.

“It’s killed me!” Mon-El exclaims, holding onto his arm. “Luthor! You put some kind of spell on him! _You_ did this!” He groans and points in Lena’s direction and instantly all eyes are on her.

“Calm yourself. You’re fine!” J’onzz asserts, throwing some food in the other direction to distract Buckbeak.

Lena notices the deep gash on Mon-El’s arm and swallows.

“Professor, I think he should be taken to the Hospital Wing.” Sam says, looking a bit pale.

“Right, yes. Class dismissed!”

* * *

It’s dinner time and she still hasn’t seen Kara. It’s just Lena and Winn sitting at their usual spot in the Great Hall. Lena looks at the food in front of her, but finds that even the delicious chicken doesn’t look appealing today.

“Where are they?” Lena wonders in confusion.

Winn, having just taken a large bite, just shrugs at her, glancing at the entrance as if he expects them to come eventually.

Lena sighs and absentmindedly taps her fingers on the table. She really, really has to talk to Alex. The Kryptonite hidden away in her room quickly flashes through her mind. They have to figure out what it does. They have to stop this mess before it gets out of hand. _Before more people get hurt._

“Winn?” Lena begins, eyeing him when he’s finally stopped chewing.

“Yeah?”

“Hypothetically speaking, if you knew about something rather big, but there’s a chance that coming clean might do more harm than good, would you say something or do nothing?”

Winn stares at her for a moment, mildly shocked by Lena’s uncharacteristic rambling.

“Well, that ‘thing’, would it help people if you told someone?” Winn frowns as he tries to get the words to make sense.

“I think so, yes. I mean, it would hypothetically speaking.” Lena replies, not meeting her friend’s eyes.

“Are you sure that something bad will happen if you do?” Winn asks. “Hypothetically speaking.” He quickly adds.

“It’s very likely. But, bad things happen even if I don’t say anything at all. They will continue to happen, I’m afraid.”

Winn stares at her, Lena can almost see his mind racing. _Is she still hypothetically speaking?_

“Then maybe telling them is the right thing to do.” Winn eventually says, looking at Lena with concern.

Lena nods, reaches forward to grab a piece of garlic bread and pops it into her mouth.

When they’re finished, Lena rushes back to her common room, though before she reaches the stairs down to the dungeons, she’s pulled into an empty hallway.

“Alex, I swear to-.” Lena huffs, but grows silent at the sight of the girl in front of her.

“Sam?” Lena asks, confused. Sam’s expression is stoic and her shoulders are tense. There’s a vacant look in her eyes as she stares at Lena.

Wordlessly, Sam hands her a piece of parchment, which Lena accepts curiously.

“Sam? What is-.” She tries, but Sam turns around and leaves the hallway without a single word, leaving a stunned Lena behind.

Lena frowns as she inspect the piece of parchment, unfolding it carefully.

_Meet me at Hog’s Head. Tomorrow 2 o’clock._

She raises her eyebrows at the short but clear message. _Is Sam alright?_

* * *

It’s almost midnight, when Lena finds herself drifting off to sleep on one of the couches in the common room. She’s chosen to sit on the one directly facing the entrance, so she’d surely not miss Alex returning, but her exhaustion is taking its toll on her. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps pull her back into consciousness.

“Lena? What are you doing here this late?” It’s Alex, looking extremely tired and eyeing Lena curiously.

“Alex. Finally. We need to talk.” Lena yawns, patting the spot on the couch right next to her, urging Alex to take a seat.

“How is she?” Lena whispers, her voice small. “She wasn’t at the Hospital Wing. I checked earlier and she was just gone…”

Alex’s expression softens immediately.

“She’s okay. She’s sleeping now.” Alex reassures her, a small smile on her lips. “She’s going to be fine.”

Lena nods and sighs in relief.

“Alex. I got it, I got what Lex is looking for.” Lena says tiredly. “I think we should tell someone. I can’t stand people getting hurt anymore.”

An emotion that Lena doesn’t immediately recognize shoots across Alex’s features.

“You think- you’re sure that it was Lex who did that to Kara?” Alex whispers, looking sickly pale.

“One of his minions, yes.” Lena clenches her jaw.

“I bet it’s Eve.” Alex grumbles.

“We have nothing to go on, Alex. We can’t just accuse people.”

“Then let’s get some evidence shall we?” Alex says, sounding exasperated.

Lena is silent for a moment and then slowly nods.

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’ll keep an eye on Eve.” Alex suggests.

“And I’ll keep an eye on Sam.”

* * *

It’s time for breakfast, but all Lena can really focus on is Kara’s tired face from across the Great Hall. She looks absolutely drained and so uncharacteristically fragile, Lena can’t do anything but stare at her in concern when she finally approaches them.

“Kara.” Lena breathes out in relief. Not seeing her for an entire day is not something she’d like to experience again anytime soon.

“Hey.” Kara replies, greeting her with a hug, which makes Lena feel warm inside despite her concern.

“Are you feeling any better?” Lena asks when she pulls away.

“I’m fine. I promise. ” Kara offers her a weak smile before taking a seat right next to her.

Lena nods and studies her for a moment, just like Alex and Winn seem to be doing with concerned looks and tentative smiles. Kara ignores their stares and dives into the plate filled with scrambled eggs.

“So, who’s going to Hogsmeade today?” Winn breaks the silence, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, and it works, judging by the sudden spark in Kara’s eyes.

“That’s exactly what I need right now.” Kara admits with a genuine smile.

Lena wishes she could be as excited as her friends, but her mind is occupied with Sam’s cryptic note. _What’s going on with her?_ She glances over her shoulder towards the spot where most Gryffindors are usually seated, but fails to spot one girl in particular. It’s just Maggie, Vasquez, and Nia. Lena frowns and gets up from her seat.

“I’ll be right back.” Lena says hastily as she makes her way towards the Gryffindors, not noticing her friends’ curious eyes on her.

“Lena! Finally decided to sit with the cool kids?” Maggie grins when she spots her.

“Actually, yes, could you tell me where I can find them?” Lena quips back automatically which earns her a laugh from Nia and a theatrical hurt look on Maggie’s face.

“Damn, Luthor. That hurt.” Maggie puts her hand on her chest as if she’s just been hit with a painful spell.

Lena just rolls her eyes at her antics and slides into the seat right next to her.

“Where is Sam?” Lena asks with a seriousness to her tone. Maggie’s expression changes immediately.

“I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” Maggie replies with a frown.

Lena is quiet for a moment, thinking about how oddly Sam had behaved the night before. Something’s wrong. Really wrong. She just hopes it doesn’t have anything to do with Lex.

Lena nods then moves to get up again, glancing over her shoulder towards the table where her friends are sitting and briefly notices the concentrated look on Kara’s face as she stares right at her. Kara looks away quickly and smiles at something Winn says. Lena blinks at that and turns towards Maggie again.

“Let me know when you see her?” Lena asks.

“Sure, I’ll let her know you’re looking forward to a second date.” Maggie smirks.

“Shut up, Sawyer.” Lena huffs and starts moving away again.

“Say hi to Danvers for me.”

Lena shakes her head in disbelief as she approaches her friends again. Lena returns to her seat and offers Kara a reassuring smile when she notices the tense look on her face. The smile she gets in return doesn’t quite reach Kara’s eyes.

“Everything alright?” Alex asks worriedly.

“Yes. Just had to ask something.” Lena says, gazing back towards the Gryffindors again and catching Maggie’s sarcastic little wave directed towards Alex. “And Maggie says hi.”

“I can see that.” Alex rolls her eyes and sighs, though Lena notices the slight twitching of the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly, the Great Hall is filled with fluttering sounds and high pitched screeches. Lena’s heart drops as she scans the owls, but she releases a breath in relief when she doesn’t spot the black Luthor family owl. However, the Danvers’ family owl drops down onto the table and holds out its claw, holding a couple of letters. Kara’s face is paler than before and Lena wants to ask her what’s wrong when the owl interrupts her with a particularly loud screech, making Kara flinch and look even more uncomfortable. Alex quickly grabs the letters and sends the owl on its way with a quick pat and a piece of sausage.

* * *

It’s around twelve o’clock when the four friends walk down the path towards the picturesque little village of Hogsmeade. Its charming little streets and fascinating little shops never fail to captivate Lena. It’s without a doubt one of her favourite places to visit. But today, Lena’s eyes keep glancing down towards the watch around her wrist. She sighs, _two more hours._

“Lena!” Kara suddenly exclaims.

“Huh?” Lena looks up and realizes she has stopped walking and her friends are waiting for her a little further up ahead, shivering in the cold stingy wind.

“Sorry.” Lena mumbles, pulling her sleeve back down. When she looks up again she’s startled by the proximity of the red cheeked Hufflepuff. Without a word Kara reaches forward and gently ties her green scarf, now properly covering her neck.

“So, that’s better.” Kara smiles, and she’s so close, Lena can feel her warm breath against her cold cheek. “Your teeth were clattering.” She quickly adds as if she needs to explain her actions.

“Thanks.” Lena breathes, she can already feel a crimson colour traveling up from her neck. She’s _so_ close, Lena could just slightly reach up and- _Wait…Her teeth were clattering? How did she even-_

“Are you two coming or what? It’s bloody freezing!” Alex yells at them.

They both take a step back immediately and Lena quickly collects herself before joining Kara’s side again, on their way to Honeydukes, much to Kara and Winn’s joy.

The bell above the door chimes to acknowledge their presence when they walk in. The bright colours and sweet smells attack Lena’s senses at once. Winn and Kara sprint passed Alex and Lena to the back of the shop.

“Be careful!” Alex chides, her Prefect training shining though, and shakes her head. Lena chuckles at the look on her face.

“Can I interest you two ladies in a freshly made bean? Made by Bertie Bott herself, or at least that’s what the cashier told me.” It’s Maggie, emerging from behind the tall shelves, holding a large bag of every flavour beans.

“What flavours do you have? Snot? Vomit? Perhaps a dirty sock?” Alex glares at the bag, crossing her arms defensively.

“You think so lowly of me, Danvers. You hurt my feelings.” Maggie deadpans and nudges the bag towards Lena, who reluctantly takes a bean and pops it into her mouth. Suddenly, four eyes are on her. Lena nods in approval, though she can’t really place which flavour it is. It vaguely reminds her of summer.

“See? Lena trusts me.” Maggie challenges with a smirk.

Alex glares at Maggie and doesn’t break contact when she grabs a bean and slides it into her mouth. The staring contest continues as Alex slowly chews on it and Lena realizes she might as well be wearing her Invisibility Cloak, because they only seem to have eyes for each other. _There’s that tension again._

“And?” Maggie arches her eyebrows.

“It tastes like overcooked cabbage.” Alex admits with a frown and Maggie laughs.

“Chin up, Danvers. At least you didn’t pick the rotten egg flavoured one.” Maggie chuckles as she grabs a fiery red bean herself.

“Are those in the bag as well?” Alex asks with a look of disgust.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Maggie dares her, holding out her bag again.

“I’ll pass.” Alex glares at it and looks back up again, crossing her arms again.

“Suit yourself, Danvers.” Maggie winks at her and walks out the door. Lena grins knowingly, _they really are quite the pair._

They go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop next, which is right on the other side of the small street. The exterior and interior of the shop are both equally as aggressively pink, it hurts Lena’s eyes, who very much prefers a darker aesthetic. But Kara seems to like it, so of course, Lena orders a cup of lilac tea, sits down in the cramped booth and endures the violence to her eyes. It’s also then when she realizes that this is the place where couples usually go to, judging by the two lovebirds making out in the window seat. Lena quickly glances away and pointedly stares at the extremely steamy cup in front of her.

“Remind me why we’re here again.” Lena says as she cradles the hot teacup.

“It’s my favourite shop, Lena! Their scones are amazing, please try.” Kara exclaims and places the plate with scones right in front of Lena. Lena, of course, gives in and starts covering the top with clotted cream and jam. She feels the patient eyes on her as she takes a small bite and hums at the taste. Kara’s shoulders slightly brushes against her and she tries her very best not to have a heart attack right there.

“Okay, yes, these are incredible.” Lena admits and gladly takes another bite. Alex and Winn reach forward to grab a scone for themselves.

Suddenly, Kara freezes beside her, staring at the couple Lena tried her very best to ignore. Winn follows her line of sight and raises his eyebrows.

“Isn’t that-…Professor Lane’s younger sister?” Winn falters, wide eyed as he quickly looks away.

“Lucy, yeah. She’s a year above me. I think that’s her boyfriend James.” Alex pulls a face and returns her attention to the delicious scone in her hand.

“The resemblance to her sister is uncanny.” Lena whispers and swiftly looks away when Lucy’s eyes shoot in their direction.

It’s nearing two o’clock when Winn leads them to Zonko's Joke Shop and Lena is trying her best to come up with an excuse. She falters and slows her step.

“You go on without me. I have to leave something at the post office.” Lena says eventually, her friends halting in their tracks.

“I’ll be back.” Lena sighs at the sight of Kara’s pouting lip.

“Promise?”

“Of course.” Lena is very aware of the fact that she cannot say no to Kara Danvers.

* * *

The Hog’s Head is literally the exact opposite of the Tea Shop, Lena realizes when she approaches the heavy door. The entire building is black, which Lena approves of, but the two grey statues on either side of the door don’t look as appealing. It doesn’t take long until Lena realizes that the two statues are hogs, she shivers at the live-like look in their eyes and how they seem to watch her every move. _Yes, maybe she does prefer the tea shop after all._

Lena collects herself and slowly opens the door, which creaks loudly. The pub is dark and abandoned, and when Lena enters, a miniature hog shoots behind the counter. _Alright._

“What can I do for you, love?” An older woman speaks up, stepping out from the shadows.

“I-I’m supposed to meet someone here.” Lena stammers.

“Right through there, love.” The woman points in the direction of a door in the very back of the shop.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers and reluctantly walks to the door. She can feel the woman’s steely gaze on her and shudders as she places her hand on the wooden door. It opens with another creak and closes behind her with a sharp click.

And then she’s alone again. The room is dark and empty besides a battered looking leather couch in front of a fireplace.

“Hello? Sam?” Lena tries, even though it’s crystal clear that she’s all alone. With a frown she pulls up her sleeve again, checking the time for the hundredth time that day. It’s one minute past two.

Then, a sound she can’t immediately place fills the room and Lena’s head shoots up. A crackling sound, almost like a-

Lena grabs her wand and slowly approaches the fireplace, she gasps at the sight that greets her. It’s unmistakably Lex’s face reflecting off the flames. Lex’s face with a menacing grin. He looks different, Lena notices. His bald head is an unhealthy white that even the bright orange flames can’t hide. He’s so thin and ill looking, Lena almost forgets he’s the most powerful dark wizard of the century.

“Sister.” The flames hiss as Lena approaches with wide eyes.

Lena just stares at him in shock, forgetting how to speak. It hits her then, that the Lex she knew was truly gone. Her brother, her best friend, the one person she could always count on. He’s gone and has been for quite some time.

“What? Are you not going to greet your dear old brother?” Lex grins and Lena can see the madness in his eyes.

“It’s okay to admit that you missed me, Lena. I won’t tell your little friends.” He laughs. Lena stumbles backwards until her legs hit the couch and she drops down on the rough leather. _This has to be one of her nightmares, surely._

“Where is Sam? What did you do to her?” Lena forces out with a clenched jaw.

“Your Gryffindor friend? Oh, yes, she’s been quite useful. Let’s just say…her work isn’t done yet.” Lex’s laugh fills the room again and Lena’s heart drops. She shoots up from the couch and approaches the fireplace again, this time with more determination.

“What you did at the party, what you _forced_ someone else to do for you, to Kara…” Lena pauses, raising her wand at the flames. “You stay away from my friends, you hear me? All of them!” Lena glares at the flames.

“ _All_ of them?” Lex chuckles. “Lena, I didn’t have anything to do with what happened that night. I did hear something interesting, however. How your little Hufflepuff friend reacted when Kryptonite joined the party. Remarkable isn’t it? Slughorn’s secret pocket and his fancy protective spells, all useless when something leaves the inside of his pocket and regains all of its effects.”

“What are you saying?” Lena whispers.

“I’m saying that you did me a massive favour that night. Thank you for that, Lena. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t.” Lena flinches at the words, loathing the fact that those very same words would’ve meant the world to her just a few years ago.

“You’re not making any sense.” Lena recomposes herself.

“I know you’re smarter than that, Lena. But, then again, you’ve been oblivious to the fact that your friends have been lying to you.” Lex pauses before smirking again. “All of them.” He repeats Lena’s words.

“You’re lying.” Lena whispers.

“I don’t know. Am I?” Lex laughs. “What’s her name again? Kara?”

Lena’s heartbeat quickens at the mention of her name.

“What does Kryptonite do?” Lena shudders, the hand holding onto her wand is trembling.

“Can’t you guess?” Lex cackles. “Didn’t you have a first-row seat that night?”

Lena’s knuckles turn a ghostly white. She feels like throwing up.

“You did this. Y-you made me do that.” Lena falters, her eyes burning.

“Oh no, Lena. That was all you. Impressive I have to say.” Lex pauses. “But I’ll take it from here.”

“You’re not going to get the Kryptonite. I hid it.” Lena shoots back.

Lex laughs loudly and Lena freezes on the spot.

“You’re certainly as funny as I remember, dear sister. I wonder what Professor Lane would think of you when she finds Kryptonite in the room of a Luthor. Or Kara, what would she think?”

Lena stops breathing altogether.

“You see, Lena. It was dear old dad who murdered that entire family that night. Except…two of them managed to escape. And…what kind of son would I be if I didn’t finish what he started?”

It’s like a blow to her face. Her wand drops pathetically onto the floor, the sound echoing through the small room. Her father. Lionel. The few happy memories she has left of him, the little tiny bits of a somewhat normal childhood, they’ve all lost their meaning. And Kara…is she-

“No.” Lena tries to stop the tears from falling, but she fails.

“Don’t even get me started on family drama.” Lex says conversationally. “Did you ever wonder, Lena? Why I didn’t just try to lure you out of the castle again? Why I never attempted blood magic again?” Lex’s grin is so big it makes Lena sick to her stomach.

“Because, it didn’t work. Turns out, dear old dad had a couple more skeletons in his closet. What a busy man he was.” Lex pauses and grins. “It didn’t work because we’re not fully related. We’re half-siblings.”

Lena drops back onto the couch again, no longer trusting her feet to keep her standing. She can’t keep the tears from falling.

“He fell in love with a mud-blood, can you believe that? Quite the scandal if that ever came out… You came to live with us when you were around six.”

“You’re lying!” Lena sobs. “I don’t remember any of that.”

“Nothing a little Memory Charm can’t handle.” Lex says as if he’s reciting a sentence from the newspaper.

“Y-you made me forget?” Lena forces out, her voice merely a whisper.

“Mother did, yes. I’m sure you’d like some of those memories back. Don’t you?”

Lena’s head shoots up and she stares into the flames, into her brother’s mad eyes.

“I happen to have one for you. Your little ‘friend’ left it for me, it should be next to the fireplace.”

Lena gets up from the couch, a little wobbly maybe, and approaches the fireplace again. When she crouches down right next to the rusty looking poke on the floor, she notices a small vial filled with a clear substance and something that looks like a bright silver string.

“Dumbledore has a Pensieve in his office. You’ll be able to view the memory there.” Lex says, watching Lena from the corner of his eyes.

“Wh-why are you giving me this?”

“Because, you helped me first, Lena. That’s how that works.” Lex grins, his eyes following her when she grabs the vial and holds it up in the faint stream of light coming through a cracked window.

“I have a couple more, but you’ll have to earn those. Do you understand?”

Lena pockets the vial and picks up her wand off the floor, returning her attention to the bright flames.

“If you behave and do as I say, Professor Lane won’t find the Kryptonite in your room tonight. You don’t want to get expelled, now do you?”

She’s exhausted, all Lena can do is shake her head. She loathes being part of Lex’s games.

“Well then, good. I look forward to speaking to you again soon, sister. I have some great plans for you… Be good.” And just like that the flames go out, leaving Lena alone in a pitch dark room. She can’t stop the sob escaping her lips. Her body is shaking and the breaths she takes are ragged. _Shit._

She stoically walks to the door and pushes it open, not flinching at the loud creak, possibly not even registering it. The eyes that follow her out of the pub go unnoticed as well. She steps outside, the chilly wind slapping her in the face, and she runs as far as her legs can take her. She runs and runs until her lungs give out. While finally catching her breath she takes in her surroundings and realizes she’s standing right in front of the Shrieking Shack. _Great._

Lena freezes when she notices a lonely figure standing just a few metres to her right, standing with their back in her direction and a wand pointed towards the sky. Lena glances up and gasps. A big crest with the letter L is floating high above them between the dark clouds.

“No.” Lena whispers, grabbing her wand from underneath her robes. “Stop!”

She points the wand right at the figure, but they don’t move a finger. They’re just standing there like a statue, staring up at the dark sky.

“Turn around!” Lena’s voice is hoarse, a combination of exhaustion and sadness.

An overwhelming angers fills her when the figure still doesn’t obey. She’s had enough.

“Stupify!” Lena exclaims, a red beam shooting through the air, hitting the cloaked figure on their shoulder, sending them to the ground with a gasp and a thud. Lena approaches them, her wand pointing right at the figure’s head, and then she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. _It’s Sam_.

“S-sam?” Lena falters, not sure how much more she can take.

Sam sits up with wide eyes, staring at her as if she’s only just noticed Lena’s presence.

“What- what’s going on? Lena?” Sam cries, looking absolutely terrified.

“What…what is _that_?” Sam points toward the crest in the sky. Lena is quiet for a moment, looking at her distraught friend. She closes her eyes when she comes to the realisation. _The Imperius Curse. One of the three unforgivable curses. The mind control curse._

“The Luthor Family crest.” Lena whispers, barely standing upright. She barely registers Kara calling out her name from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....what do you think?


	6. the end of year 4 (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys holding up?  
> I went on a bit of a writing binge the last couple of days, which explains this massive chapter.  
> I wanted to say thanks to the lovely people who've been writing such lovely comments! Warms my heart!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a long one...
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts xx

Of course they couldn’t go to Hogsmeade without visiting Winn’s favourite shop: Zonko’s Joke Shop.

“Seriously, Winn. Are you really going to buy a Nose-Biting Teacup, again?” Alex sighs disapprovingly at the sight of Winn filling his shopping cart with various questionable items.

“It’s a classic! You know I can’t leave the shop without it.” Winn replies, scanning the shelves thoroughly.

“Sure. Any plans with those yet? As a Prefect I might just look away if you slide one in front of Mon-El during breakfast.” Alex grins, clearly enjoying the visual in her head.

“Mon-El? Has he been a jerk again?” Kara frowns at the mention of his name, remembering the time he’d ripped several pages out of Lena’s book. The heart-breaking look in her friend’s eyes is not something Kara will forget any time soon.

“Yeah, I heard he was a total arse in Care of Magical Creatures class. But, he got what he deserved, even ended up in the Hospital Wing.”

“What? What happened?” Kara frowns.

“Got attacked by a Hippogriff, can you believe it?” Alex snorts and shakes her head in disbelief.

“How?” Kara wonders and then arches an eyebrow. “Wait, how do you even know about that? Lena didn’t tell me anything.”

Alex grimaces and looks away before mumbling something under her breath. Clearly forgetting that Kara could easily hear her.

“Did you just- did you say Maggie? Since when are you two on speaking terms?” Kara questions with surprise.

“Sometimes we happen to go on patrol at the same time, so, we talk….occasionally. She’s still a pain in the arse.”

Kara is quiet for a moment, if she hears her sister’s slightly elevated heartbeat, she doesn’t mention it. It takes her a minute to realize that Winn has gone off to a different section. Besides a handful of people scattered around the place, the Joke shop is remarkably empty for this time of day.

“Kara, are you alright?” Alex breaks the silence. It’s a question Kara doesn’t quite know how to answer anymore. _Is she alright? Will she ever be?_

“What did mum’s letter say?” Alex asks instead.

Kara sighs and looks around the vacant part of the shop before answering.

“She…apologized, she told me that it was safer this way. Apparently there was still a slight chance that I wouldn’t develop the same…abilities.” Kara pauses, her ears pick up an excited gasp from Winn a few aisles down. “We’re going to talk about everything soon, face to face. She made clear that I’m still her daughter.” Kara smiles softly before being pulled in a hug by Alex.

“Of course you are.” Alex breathes against her hair. Suddenly, Kara freezes in her sister’s embrace. A familiar, faint sound catches her attention. It’s irregular and way too rapidly, but it’s unmistakably a heartbeat. And something tells her, though she isn’t entirely sure what, that it’s _Lena._ _Is she in trouble?_

“Kara?” Alex asks, pulling away to give her some space.

“I- I’m going to check on Lena. See what takes her so long.” And Kara’s out of the door before Alex can even think of a reply.

The sudden cold makes Kara shiver, she quickly tightens her yellow scarf around her neck. The loud howling wind almost makes her lose track of the heartbeat. _Of Lena._ The distant sound seems to get further away by the second. Kara frowns at that realisation. _What is going on?_

Kara starts jogging towards the sound. She’s listening so attentively, she almost forgets about her other senses and nearly runs into someone on the street. With a quick apology she carries on, until she’s close enough to hear heavy breaths and voices.

“What’s-what’s going on? Lena?” A familiar voice cries out in distress.

“What…what is _that?_ ”

The Shrieking Shack enters her line of sight and so does the dark threatening sky above it. A symbol Kara can’t quite place is hovering between the clouds.

“The Luthor Family crest.” It’s Lena. She sounds so exhausted and her heartbeat it’s-

“Lena?!” Kara exclaims as she runs down the path towards the two figures. It’s Sam, lying on the ground with wide eyes and a sickly pale complexion. And Lena, slowly turning her head towards the sound of Kara’s voice, wavering on her legs as if she’s about to lose her balance entirely. Kara’s next to her before she even realizes what she’s doing. Just in time she reaches forward to catch Lena as she falls.

“Lena?” Kara tries again, but she gets no answer. The girl’s heartbeat sounds less frantic, which makes Kara feel a bit more at ease., but the lack of response sparks panic within her chest. Kara gently lowers them to the ground with Lena heavily leaning against her. “Sam? What’s happened?”

Sam is staring at her with wide eyes, as if she’s only just noticed Kara’s presence.

“I-I don’t know.” She sniffles, staring at Lena with a frown before glancing upwards to the symbol in the sky. She shivers at the sight of the menacing family crest.

“It’s h-him. Lex Luthor.” Sam whispers so quietly, the wind would’ve swept the words away if it wasn’t for Kara’s sensitive hearing. The mention of his name puts Kara on high alert. _What did he do to them?_

But before Kara can ask any questions, Sam’s breathing evens out and she sinks back onto the ground. _Shit._

Gently, Kara tries to shake Lena awake, but soon finds it’s useless. Whatever happened must’ve really worn her out. _Shit. What now?_

Kara briefly considers casting the Periculum spell to get the attention of people nearby, but quickly decides against it. _What if Lex is here? What if he sees it?_

She can just carry them back to the castle, but that would surely earn her a couple of questionable looks along the way. _No, she shouldn’t attract any unnecessary attention._

That leaves two last options. One, she could just wait for someone to show up, hopefully a teacher, and return to the castle with them. But the area is so deserted it's very unlikely that'll happen. Or, two, she could _fly_ them back to the castle herself.

And, yes, she is painfully aware of the fact that she hasn’t flown that high before, or with a passenger, let alone two passengers. She exhales sharply, panic quickly rising as she thinks about her options. Besides the howling wind, it stays awfully quiet for a moment.

“Okay, I’ve totally got this.” Kara tells herself, softly placing Lena on the ground. With closed eyes and slightly shaky hands, she focusses on her newfound skill. The ground underneath her disappears slowly and she opens her eyes to stare at the grass underneath her. _See, that’s not so hard. Now just way higher with two actual people in her arms. Yes…, so maybe she should not fly them both at the same time, for everyone’s safety..._

With a slight thud her feet touch the ground again. Kara looks at the two unconscious girls reluctantly. _Here goes nothing._

Kara lifts Sam and carries her to a nearby tree, gently placing her down with her back against it. She looks like she’s casually taking a nap, in front of the Shrieking Shack, yeah…right. _She should be alright there for a few minutes, right?_

She approaches Lena again and gently gathers her in her arms, bridal style, and gets ready for take-off. She has to be quick, leaving Sam alone, even for a few minutes, doesn’t feel right.

“It’s going to be okay, Lena.” Kara whispers at the unconscious girl in her arms when her feet leave the ground again, this time going higher and higher. She’s up close with the symbol in the sky now, but she doesn’t spare it a glance, Kara turns in the air and flies in the direction of the castle, which stands impressively proud against the dark sky. She briefly registers Lena moving in her arms, but Kara is so concentrated on actually staying in the air and not crashing into any buildings, while also not attracting any attention, she doesn’t see the way Lena’s eyes flutter.

Soon enough, Kara approaches the courtyard and after scanning the area and making sure it’s indeed empty, she slowly descends until she’s standing on both feet again. Lena lies still in her arms, both her breathing and heartbeat at a normal pace. Quickly she makes her way up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing, waving towards Madam Pomfrey to get her attention when she arrives.

“What on earth has happened now?” Madam Pomfrey huffs when she approaches them.

“Here, quickly, lay her down over here.” She waves towards an empty bed and Kara quickly obeys, softly placing Lena down on the sheets.

“Care to explain, dear?” Madam Pomfrey asks with a raised eyebrow while she fusses over Lena’s unconscious body, placing her hand on her forehead and lifting the girl’s eyelid.

“I-I can’t stay here. I have to- I’ll be right back, Miss.” With one last glance towards Lena, she turns around and hastily makes her way out of the castle again. _Yeah, that could’ve gone better._

She runs across the courtyard and takes off again, with more confidence and faster than before. Even in her haste, she can’t deny the fact that flying feels amazing and liberating. She wishes she could do it all the time. _It’s so much different without a broom._

Fast enough, she touches down in front of Sam and quickly gathers her in her arms, before making the same journey again. The look Madam Pomfrey gives her when she enters the Wing with another unconscious girl would’ve been comedic if the situation had been different. The thought of Lex Luthor wandering about is still plaguing her mind.

“They were, um, laying in the Courtyard. Maybe a spell gone wrong?” Kara grimaces at her own explanation, she can feel the matron’s gaze staring right into her soul.

“Honestly, next year I might just retire, I am getting too old for these shenanigans.” Madam Pomfrey mumbles under her breath as she takes a look at the unconscious Gryffindor.

* * *

Lena’s eyes start fluttering again, the first thing she sees is Kara’s worried frown. _She looks adorable._

She’s still drunk from exhaustion, but she swears she remembers lying in Kara’s strong arms while soaring high into the sky.

“I had… the strangest dream.” Lena mutters incoherently. “You were flying without a broom, and you were carrying me.” Lena tiredly chuckles before closing her eyes again, not catching the slightly panicked look on Kara’s face.

* * *

It’s hours later when Lena is finally released from the Hospital Wing. She leaves after making sure Sam is going to be okay, which she is, though Madam Pomfrey insists she stays at least until tomorrow morning.

It doesn’t take long for the memories to come back to her. _Lex. The things he’s told her. Her biological mother… Her murderous psychopath of a father… And Kara._

_What was real?_

_Should she really believe all the things Lex said?_

Her hand slips into her pocket and touches the cool material of the small vial. _Thank god._

It’s only when Lena walks into the common room that she realizes it’s dinner time, and that the space is mostly empty. She runs up the stairs to the shared bedroom but halts in the doorway as she takes in the sight in front of her. The nightstand next to her bed is carelessly knocked over, and her bed- _Shit._

The vial of Kryptonite, the cloak, and the book about Kryptonians are all neatly placed on top of the sheets. For everyone to see… Lena swears the inanimate objects are somehow mocking her. With a bad gut-feeling, she approaches the bed and grabs the book to shake it, but nothing falls out. She quickly opens it and goes through a couple of pages, only to realize that-

_Shit, Lex’s note is gone._

_And so is her last bit of hard evidence._

_Who the hell did this?_

Lena places her nightstand back and shoves her cloak and the vial with its atrocious contents deep into the drawer. Her eyes linger briefly on the book when sudden footsteps catch her attention. She quickly drops it in the drawer and closes it with force. Lena quickly turns around and looks up at the sound of soft knocking from the doorway.

“Lena? Are you alright? Kara told me you were in the Hospital Wing.” Alex asks, the worry apparent in her voice.

“I’m fine.” Lena reassures her.

“She told me you were unconscious…” Alex arches an eyebrow and Lena sighs.

“Yes, I um…” Lena takes a deep breath and sits down on her mattress. “Sam was cursed, she- she didn’t know what she was doing. I think it was the Imperius Curse.”

“Jesus.” Alex mutters, approaching her and taking a seat right next to her. “Did she…hurt you?”

“No! She…used a spell to cast a mark into the sky.” Lena pauses and closes her eyes. “It was the Luthor Family crest. Lex made her do that.”

“Lex? Is he here? Did he do something to you?” Alex eyes widen at that.

“No, no he’s not. He didn’t. I- the exhaustion and shock must’ve gotten the better of me.” Lena whispers, considering telling Alex the truth about what happened at the pub. But, before she’s gathered enough courage to do so, the older Slytherin speaks up.

“Thank god. I’m glad you’re feeling better. Lena, I…may have skipped dinner to snoop around Eve’s room.” Alex admits and Lena looks up at her.

“And, I didn’t find much except for a terrible taste in literature and some folded piece of blank parchment stowed away in the back of her nightstand. A bit odd, but…not illegal.” Alex huffs, looking disappointed.

“A folded piece of blank parchment?” Lena frowns, thinking deeply. “Could you show me?”

“Sure. Better be quick, though. I have a feeling they might return soon.” Alex arches an eyebrow, but stands up and leads Lena through the other dorms.

“This is it.” Alex says after she stops walking. They’re standing in the doorway of a slightly larger dorm room with six beds.

“Do you sleep here as well?” Lena wonders, remembering they’re the same age.

“No! Thank god, no. I’d end up strangling her in her sleep.” Alex pulls a face and Lena chuckles.

“Well, _that’s_ a comforting sentence to hear from a Prefect.” Lena says incredulously before returning her focus to the mission at hand.

“So, which one is hers?” Lena questions, glancing over the similar looking beds, all covered with the same Slytherin green sheets and matching pillow cases.

“The one with the trashy romance novel on the nightstand.” Alex huffs, pointing towards the pocket-sized book on one of the nightstands.

Lena steps forward and glances at the cover of the book. ‘You put a spell on me by Joan Rowler.’ Is written on the cover in some tacky font above a shirtless man, standing in a dramatic pose while pointing his wand towards the viewer. Lena can’t stop the chuckle escaping her lips. _Okay, that’s truly awful._

“If I wasn’t gay before.” Alex mutters beside her and Lena looks at her in shock before releasing a choked laughing sound.

“Oh my god, Alex.” Lena grins at her. “Have you told Kara about that, by the way?” Lena asks before crouching down to take a good look in the nightstand’s drawer.

“No, I – um, haven’t really had the chance.” Alex admits. Lena hums and reaches forward, grabbing the piece of parchment. She studies it carefully, immediately recognizing the shape and the way it’s folded, almost like a tiny newspaper.

“I think I know what this is.” Lena realizes, standing up and gently closing the drawer. “Let’s get back to my room first, just in case.”

They walk back down the corridor, thankfully not bumping into other students yet.

“So, what is it? Besides a blank piece of parchment?” Alex asks once they reach Lena’s bed again, sitting back down. Lena places the parchment on the mattress in front of her and grabs her wand.

“It looks like one of Lex’s inventions. I remember…him telling me about it.” Lena explains softly, she doesn’t really want to think about her brother anymore. She sighs and points her wand at the parchment. _Here goes nothing._

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Lena whispers, a bit unpractised, but remembering the words clearly.

‘Mockingbird, Red Tornado, and Superman are proud to present: The Marauder’s Map’ appears in red letters on the parchment. Lena frowns at the odd names. The parchments suddenly begins to unfold, making Alex gasp in shock. Various lines appear on the parchment with moving spots and scribblings.

“Is that-?” Alex wonders as the realization hits her.

“Hogwarts, yes.” Lena breathes, staring at the map in wonder. She’d heard Lex gushing about it plenty of times, but to witness it by herself is something else entirely.

“And it shows-.”

“Everyone. Where they are, what they’re doing. Every minute of every day.” Lena’s eyes flicker across the various names, finally settling on one name in particular. Lena chuckles at the sight of Kara Danvers snooping around the kitchen, because _of course_. With a pang in her gut she remembers Lex’s words.

_That was all you. Impressive I have to say._

“Guess Kara didn’t have enough to eat during dinner. No surprises there.” Alex huffs, shaking her head in disapproval.

It suddenly grows quiet, and then it hits them, the dawning realization that Eve must’ve used the map to find out who Lena interacts with and where she is at any given moment. Lena knows she should feel betrayed and mournful even, but she only feels numb as she stares at the map.

“So, this is how Lex knew who your friends are and what you were up to?”

Lena nods and scans the names on the map again. She finds Sam still at the hospital with Maggie and Madam Pomfrey right beside her.

The confused look on Sam’s face back at the Shrieking Shack, the realisation that someone had mercilessly controlled her, it makes Lena feel nauseous.

She doesn’t notice the way Alex stares at the name beside Sam’s. Lena’s eyes are automatically drawn to a place that’s been plaguing her mind ever since she woke up. _Dumbledore’s office._ Albus Dumbledore is written on the parchment, making circles in the space of his office.

“You said _Lex_ made this, right? Do you think those odd names are his aliases?” Alex wonders, staring at that specific piece of parchment.

“I- I don’t know. What if he didn’t create it all by himself…” Lena mumbles, thinking back as if she’s trying to remember Lex mentioning any of his friends.

“Well, who did he hang out with?” Alex asks, somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that they’re talking about the Dark Lord so casually. As if he’s just a regular person with hobbies, with loved ones.

Lena’s eyes widen when she realizes exactly who his ‘friends’ must have been. The photographs she’s seen in Slughorn’s office shoot through her mind. _Oh. No._

_Mockingbird, Red Tornado, and Superman…_

“What is it?” Alex wonders.

“I think…I think I know who they are. If Lex is Mockingbird, then Red Tornado and Superman must be… Professor Lane and her husband.” Lena gasps at the realisation. _Oh, no, this is bad._

“What? You’re saying that- that they were friends when they studied here?” Alex stares at the names with wide eyes. The visual of their Professor being friendly with the Dark Lord upsetting them both.

“I’ve seen a picture of them. On Slughorn’s trophy wall. That night you caught me in the Potions classroom… They looked awfully close.” Lena admits, frustratedly stroking some loose strands behind her ears.

“I- wow… So, what do we do now? Can we even trust her? What if she’s still in contact with him?”

“I don’t know. She’s…been so kind. It’s hard to believe she has bad intentions.” Lena frowns, remembering the time she’d offered to teach her how to keep dementors away.

“Do you- do you think Lex has a copy of this map?” Alex wonders out loud.

“He could, but it’s only functional here at Hogwarts. I think that’s why he needed an ally so badly…” Lena realises.

“We should put it away. They’re coming.” Alex breaks the short silence, pointing towards the names entering the common room. Lena nods and grabs her wand again.

“Mischief managed.”

* * *

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asks when Alex sits down next to her without the other Slytherin.

“She wanted to check in on Sam before class.” Alex states before reaching forward to grab a spoonful of beans. Kara tries to hide the disappointment on her face, she was really hoping she’d see her after everything that went down. The odd irritation she feels at Alex’s words is something else entirely…

“Where’s Winn?” Alex frowns at the empty seat on the other side of their table.

“He said he’ll come later, I don’t know. Sam’s still at the Hospital Wing?” Kara asks, genuinely concerned about the girl’s wellbeing, despite the slight reservation she feels towards her. She’d looked so terrified and drained…

“Yeah, she has to stay longer than expected.” Alex lowers her voice.

“Did Lena mention anything about-.”

“What? You flying her back to the castle? No, maybe she really does think she dreamed it.” Alex shoots her a scolding look. “I can’t believe you did something that reckless. What if someone saw you?”

“Flying is hardly something strange, Alex. I mean- I could have flown on a very tiny broom?”

Alex just shoots her an exhausted glare.

“Can’t I just tell her? I mean- it’s Lena! I know I can trust her.” Kara says frustratedly.

“Kara.” Alex sights. “Someone’s possibly out to hurt you. It’s…it’s risky to tell more people. This is- this is your life we’re talking about, Kara. Promise me, please, that you’ll try to be more careful?” Alex pleads and Kara sighs.

“I promise.” Kara pauses and smiles. “Professor Lane would like to meet you, by the way. I mean- she already knows who you are, but now that she knows that you’re basically her cousin she-.”

“What?” Alex stops Kara’s nervous rambling. “Did you…talk to her again?”

“Yes! We talked this morning! I obviously have questions and she said she’ll answer everything she can. She- she considers me family, Alex. She’s told me so much about Clark and how he was when he was a student. He was a Gryffindor, did you know that?” Kara rambles on happily.

Alex looks at her with an unreadable expression, but Kara’s already thinking about her next meeting with Lane and possibly even meeting _her cousin_ in the future.

“Did you ask why he didn’t stay in touch with you?” Alex asks bluntly, pulling Kara out of her fantasy again.

“Professor Lane said it was the safest thing at the time. Staying in touch was too risky. It was better for Clark not to know too much about my life…in case they’d ever try to use a truth serum on him.”

Alex nods in understanding, her heart aching for her sister.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex sighs, pulling her in a quick side hug. “You trust her then? Professor Lane?”

Kara pulls back, looking at her with confusion.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay.” Alex just says, shooting her a small smile.

A sudden scream from across the Hall makes them both look up, it’s total chaos at the table where most Gryffindors are usually seated. Mon-El is backing away from the table with a Nose-Biting Teacup attached to his nose, the sight absolutely comical. A hysterical Maggie Sawyer proudly pats a pale looking Winn on his shoulder.

“Oh my god, he didn’t.” Alex mutters, staring at the scene in shock.

“Wait till my father hears about this! See who laughs then!” Mon-El’s eyes are wide with fury. He tries to pull it from his face, but it only sinks its tiny teeth even deeper. He huffs and squares his jaw before hurriedly making his exit.

* * *

Lena’s in fact not visiting Sam at the Hospital Wing, though she’s definitely planning on doing so later. She should be released soon anyway.

Instead, she’s laying on her bed, studying the book about Kryptonians with slightly sweaty palms.

**_House of Krypton otherwise known as House of El._ **

_The name El translates in Kryptonian to "of the star". The magical family line extends back thousands of years, to a time when they lived in peace, helping the population with their knowledge of science and astronomy. They were left alone, residing in their own territory, a large mansion in the middle of the woods, hidden and secured by several protective spells._

_They weren’t quite like other wizards, people spoke of ‘abilities’, however, because they lived so isolated, that was largely speculation at the time. It wasn’t until they started attending Hogwarts, in instead of being home-schooled like generations had been before, when the Wizarding World really came to meet the House Of El and what exactly they were capable of. They tried to blend in and live regular lives like any other witch or wizard, some even changing their names to achieve that. Nevertheless, people were hesitant to engage, to grant them their trust, their abilities too extreme and overpowered to them._

Lena stares at the page for a moment, contemplating whether she should read about her father’s crime or not. An interesting list underneath the paragraph catches her eyes.

**_Abilities_ **

**_Super strength_** _. Yes, Kara is indeed very strong and muscl-_ _Moving on._

 ** _Super speed_.** _She’s definitely the most talented seeker in quite some time. Then again, that doesn’t make her a member of the family, does it?_

 **_Super hearing_ ** _. Oh? That’s interesting…_

 **_Invulnerability._ ** _She’s not planning on testing that one out any time soon._

The next word makes Lena freeze on her bed. She stares at it until the letters become one incomprehensible mass.

 ** _Flight_**. _Of course._ She can’t really say she’s that surprised. It had felt too real to be a dream. You don’t really feel the cold wind tearing through your skin when you’re dreaming, or the body warmth of your flying crush while holding onto her for dear life. No, it shouldn’t come as a shock to her, but still, the revelation stuns her.

She has so many questions. _If Kara is a member of the House of Krypton, then… Who is the other remaining family member? Lex mentioned two survivors…Was he telling the truth? Does Kara know about this? Does Kara know what her father, Lionel, did to her family? Does Alex know?_

She shuts the book with a loud thud and shoves it back into her drawer. She needs time to think about all of this. It’s too much.

Her eyes glances down towards the unfolded map on her mattress, and she frowns at the sight of Sam’s name still in the Hospital Wing. _Why would she still be there?_

She quickly mumbles the words that fold the map back together and puts it safely in her pocket underneath her ropes, together with the memory vial, the half empty vial of liquid luck, her wand, and her invisibility cloak.

She’s out of the common room before she knows it. The halls are empty, besides the occasional ghost floating through literal walls, which still unsettles her despite being a Fourth year. The peace and quiet as she climbs the stairs is refreshing, a heavy contrast to the chaos inside her mind.

With both hands she pushes the heavy doors to the Wing, they creak loudly. She can already feel Madam Pomfrey’s glare on her as she steps inside. Sam is still in the same bed, currently sitting upright and eating a sandwich, still looking awfully pale.

“Lena?” Sam looks up when she approaches her bed.

“Hey, are you alright? I thought you’d be released by now?” Lena wonders, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

“I’m okay. Madam Pomfrey isn’t satisfied with my progress though, so she told me to stay longer.” Sam explains, putting her plate with the half-eaten sandwich on the dresser next to her.

“She told me you’d be alright in the morning.” Lena frowns and Sam just shrugs.

“Sam, what do you remember from yesterday?” Lena asks carefully.

“Honestly, it’s all kind of a blur. I remember Mon-El getting his arse beaten by a Hippogriff, which was great by the way, but after that… There are just some flashes…” Sam recalls, frowning as she tries to fill in the gaps in her mind. Lena chuckles at the mention of Mon-El’s mishap with the feathered creature. Her expression changes however, when she realizes how large the gap in her memory is.

“I think you were under the Imperius Curse, Sam. I’m so sorry.” Lena tells her after a short moment of silence.

“I know, that’s what Madam Pomfrey told me. I just don’t understand why I’m still here, I feel fine.” Sam sighs, besides the obvious exhaustion she sounds just fine.

“The Imperius Curse is a big deal, Sam. I-…you’ll be fine. You better be or I’ll be failing Potions all by myself.” Lena adds, knowing that if Lex caused permanent damage, she’d never be able to forgive herself.

“Oh, please, Miss prodigy student. I’m pretty sure you’ve already earned your place on Slughorn’s creepy wall of fame.” Sam laughs incredulously.

“Not quite.” Lena grins, trying to push away the thoughts of Lex’s Potions book. “Get well soon, yeah? You better be there at dinner.”

Lena gets up from the chair and sends her a genuine smile.

“Sure thing. Who else is going to keep Maggie in check, huh?” Sam smirks and gives her a little wave before Lena turns around to exit the room.

When Lena steps through the doors, she quickly rounds the corner and stops in the middle of a dark hallway. From underneath her robes she grabs the piece of parchment, holding it in the faint light coming from a window.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” She whispers into the quietness. The map unfolds immediately and her eyes scan the area she’s looking for. _Dumbledore’s office is empty. And Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen…_

Lena falters for a moment, realizing how incredibly risky this is. But, she needs to know. She craves it.

Lena briefly considers taking a sip of liquid luck, but she decides against it. It might come in handy for later.

She takes her cloak from underneath her pocket and throws it over herself, holding the map underneath, and she starts walking. One of the perks of having a map with everyone’s whereabouts on it, is that she no longer has to look where she’s going. She spots Kara’s name next to Alex in the Great Hall. And Winn… _why is he with Mon-El?_ Lena frowns but shrugs, focussing on her own name instead and seeing herself approaching Dumbledore’s office. She climbs up the winding stairs and comes to a halt when she realizes that the door to the office is wide open. Quickly returning her gaze to the parchment, she finds Dumbledore walking around the Great Hall. _Huh._

She knows she has no time to lose and wasting an opportunity like this would be foolish. With slightly sweaty hands, she steps inside the room, the Phoenix in the corner making a soft sound as she does. Lena contemplates taking her cloak off, but she spots the noisy figures in the portraits looking around suspiciously, and decides to stay hidden. _Now, where would that ‘pensieve’ be? Or did Lex say that to mess with her? Though something tells her that he wouldn’t lie about that._

Lena scans the room, realizing she hasn’t got a single clue what the thing should look like. _Is it big? Small? Invisible?_

Then she spots the giant storage cupboard filled with tiny vials, looking similar to the one currently in Lena’s pocket. _Are those Dumbledore’s memories?_

She approaches the storage cupboard and crouches down to take a look at the cabinet underneath. With her finger she strokes the small space between both cabinets, her hand touches the rough wooden material until- Her fingertip touches something cooler. Lena experimentally presses down on it and quickly moves away at the sound of a sharp click. Ignoring the comments from the portraits, she stares at the metal bowl appearing in the wood, suddenly serving as a table.

_This has to be it._

With a shaky hand she takes out the vial from her pocket and empties the contents in the bowl. Gradually, the liquid turns green, forming a moving picture, and Lena’s sucked in before she even realizes what’s happening.

Suddenly she’s standing in the middle of a field. It’s a sunny day, she swears she can feel the sun warming her skin, even though she’s not truly there. Two figures in front of her catch her attention.

“Not so fast, Lena!” A curly haired woman giggles as she tries to catch the tiny running human. It’s _her_.

She’s beautiful and smiling happily. Her flowery summer dress twirls around prettily as she moves.

“Mum.” Lena breathes at unhearing ears, staring shellshocked as the woman spins the younger version of herself around.

“You little troublemaker! I’ve got you.” The woman laughs. Lena feels the tears hitting her cheeks before she realizes she’s crying.

She hates the fact that she doesn’t even know her name. _They made her forget._

And her younger self looks so happy and carefree, which is the stark opposite of how she felt during her childhood. _The childhood she remembers._ Lena can’t even remember the last time she’d truly felt that way. Simply existing without a heavy weight upon her shoulders, without a heinous curse attached to her name.

Her mother bends over to pluck a tiny flower from the field, gently placing it behind little Lena’s ear.

“Here, now you’re as pretty as a sunflower.”

“That’s not a sunflower, mum. That’s a daisy!” Little Lena giggles reaching behind her ear to grab it and hold it in the air.

“Oh? Silly me. Of course it is!”

Lena sobs at the interaction. She clenches her fist tightly. _How could they do this to her? How could Lillian and her father live with themselves? How could Lex?_

As fast as she was sucked into it, she’s pulled out, breathlessly standing on the hard floor again of Dumbledore’s office. Lena breathes out sharply and recomposes herself. She stares at the bright string still floating around in the clear liquid and she raises her wand, intending to use some summoning spell to retrieve it. However, she gasps when the string attaches itself to her wand as if it could tell what she was planning. Carefully, Lena puts it back into the small vial and closes it securely.

She quickly pushes the pensieve back where it came from and rolls up her sleeve to reveal her watch. _She’s late for class._

* * *

Kara’s sitting next to Winn in the Defense Againt the Dark Arts classroom when Professor Lane stands up from her seat to address the class.

“Good to see you all. Today I want to start off a little differently.” She starts, looking around the classroom until her eyes lock with Kara’s.

“Knowing how to defend yourself is extremely important, and books can only teach you so much. I think it’s time to reform the duelling club.”

Students around her start chatting excitedly at the news and Winn is basically floating in his chair.

“However, there will be certain rules. Obviously. There shall be no physical contact, no use of any harmful spells whatsoever, I’ll hand out a list of forbidden spells shortly, and no disrespect among the contestants.”

Lane smirks at the excited faces from her students.

“Right then, we start tomorrow.”

* * *

Lena doesn’t go to class, she’s sitting outside near the familiar, now vacant, quidditch pitch. It’s not even sunny outside, her robes aren’t enough to keep her body from shivering, but she can’t bring herself to care.

She wishes she could just ask someone about her mother. But the only people who seem to know about her existence are the people she’d rather not see ever again.

_Is she dead? Is she alive somewhere? Would she still remember her or have they done the same to her? Did she go to Hogwarts as well? If only she could just ask someone…_

“Miss Luthor? What are you doing there? Why aren’t you in class?” Professor Grant asks in a sharp tone, making her way to her from the direction of the castle. Lena’s heart races for a moment at her sudden appearance.

“I- I’m not feeling well, Professor.”

“Hmm, does this have anything to do with your recent visit to the Hospital Wing? I have to say I’m a bit concerned.” Professor Grant says thoughtfully.

“No, I’m…physically fine.” Lena sighs.

 _Should she just-_ _She’s just gonna go for it._

“Professor, may I ask you something?” Lena asks carefully.

Professor Grant looks at her, silently waiting for her to continue her trail of thought.

“Professor,…does Hogwarts have a list of names of all the students who ever attended?”

Professor Grant arches an eyebrow at the random question, studying her with curious eyes.

“Why, yes, of course we do. Why the sudden interest?”

Lena bites her lip, vaguely registering the faint taste of blood. She opens her mouth before she loses her courage.

“I- I have reason to believe that my mother isn’t my biological mother.” Lena whispers hoarsely.

Professor Grant is quiet for a moment as she processes this information.

“What makes you believe that?”

“It’s, um, the blood magic spell. I think it didn’t work, because… Lex isn’t fully my brother.”

Professor Grant hums in response, thinking it over carefully.

“That’s a sensible conclusion. You’re very bright, Lena.” Professor Grant grants her a smile and Lena’s heart sinks at the unearned compliment.

“I assume you’d like to look her up?”

Lena nods in response.

“Well, if you know her name, tell me and I’ll see what I can do for you.” Professor Grant suggests.

“I- I don’t know her name, Professor. I just know what she looks like.” Lena admits looking down at her hands in the grass.

“Well, that’s not going to be easy then.” Professor Grant admits, pursing her lips. “I’m really sorry, Lena. This must be difficult. If you want to talk, my office is always open.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Lena looks up at her with a tight smile.

“I really do need you to go to your next class though. You can’t keep skipping like this, Lena.” Professor Grant looks at her pointedly, waiting for her to stand up.

“I know.” Lena sighs and does as she’s expected.

“Good, please earn us some points, will you. We’re getting behind.” Professor Grant turns around and strides towards the castle again, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It’s the first time Lena sees Kara again after that eventful night at the Shrieking Shack. All the Fourth year students are gathered around a platform in the middle of the Great Hall. The Slytherins next to the Gryffindors and on the other side the Hufflepuffs with the Ravenclaws. Lena can feel Kara’s gaze on her from the other side of the platform, but she can’t bring herself to meet her eyes. Because, she’s sure she’s going to see pain in her eyes, and she’s caused enough of that already.

“Welcome Fourth years, to the first session of our weekly duelling class. Now, I trust you’ve all read the rules... Well then, let’s begin shall we? Who volunteers?” Professor Lane addresses the students excitedly.

Several hands shoot into the air, but Lena doesn’t move a finger. She cautiously dares to glance at Kara and when she catches her staring at her already, her heartbeat picks up its pace. She barely even notices Professor Lane picking out a student, letting them choose their own opponent.

“Maggie Sawyer, please join us on the platform.” Professor Lane says, waiting for her to step up and face Vasquez, who’s already waiting for her on the platform. _Gosh, Sam would’ve loved to see this._

“Don’t forget to bow and keep a few metres distance at any time.” Professor Lane tells them before stepping off the platform.

“Ready?” Vasquez asks with a daring arched eyebrow.

“Always.” Maggie smirks back. _It’s truly a shame Alex isn’t here to witness this either._

“Begin!” Professor Lane exclaims and the girls bow at each other before raising their wands.

“Stupify!” A red beam shoots out of Vasquez’s wand.

“Protego!” Maggie exclaims, the red beam bouncing off her shield.

“Nicely done, Sawyer!” Professor Lane approves from the side line.

“Expelliarmus!” Maggie shouts right after, successfully blasting Vasquez’s wand from her grasp.

The crowd shouts and Lena can’t help the smirk on her lips. _Oh, she’s good._

“Okay, I surrender. You win this time, Sawyer.” Vasquez raises her empty hands and Professor Lane signals to stop the duel.

“Good fight, girls. Alright, who’s next?” Lane climbs back onto the platform and looks around for the next volunteer.

“Mon-El, is it? Come here and choose your opponent!”

Lena pulls a face when she sees him stepping onto the platform, looking especially smug as if he’s already won. She holds her breath and crosses her fingers.

“I’d like to challenge Lena Luthor.” He smirks, glaring down at her. Lena suddenly wishes she brought her Invisibility Cloak with her.

Suddenly, all eyes are on here, including Kara’s. Lena tries to avoid them all as she steps onto the platform, facing Mon-El with her fingers tightly wrapped around her wand. Her shoulders are tensed and so is her jaw. She can only imagine how stoic her expression must be to everyone else. _Her mother would be proud._

“Right, don’t forget to bow, you guys.” Lane says as she steps down again, leaving Lena and Mon-El alone on the platform. She’d rather poke his eye out with her wand than bow at him, but Lane has specifically said that physical contact isn’t allowed, so sadly that’s not an option. Lena bows quickly and stands up straight again.

“Scared, Luthor?” Mon-El grins menacingly.

“You wish.” She growls back.

“Begin!” Professor Lane exclaims, but Lena barely hears it.

“Depulso!” Lena shouts, sending Mon-El a few metres backwards, stumbling, but not falling down.

“Levicorpus!” Mon-El shoots back, hoisting Lena into the air before she falls back down with a thud. Students around her gasp and Lena swear she can Kara’s voice amongst them. Lena recomposes herself and sends her opponent the most sarcastic smile she can muster.

“Stupify!” Mon-El exclaims again, but this time Lena blocks it successfully.

The crowd yells, Lena vaguely hears Maggie cheering her on. Mon-El is still smirking smugly at her.

Lena feels a familiar anger breaking through the surface. It fuels her in a way that scares her. She doesn’t want to be here. She doesn’t want to do this. She wants everyone to just go away and leave her alone.

“Bombarda!” Mon-El tries again, and again Lena blocks the spell without too much trouble. She steps forward, raising her wand again. Mon-El’s smirk doesn’t falter and for a moment he reminds Lena of Lex. Lex who once was her best friend, the person she had trusted the most. The person who had made her childhood almost bearable. The person who had _lied_ to her her entire life, without a single sense of guilt. Instead there was a mocking look in his eyes, _he’s fooled you this entire time and he’s enjoying it._

A spell Lena vaguely recalls, though she doesn’t really know where from, shoots through her mind. She opens her mouth before she realizes the mistake she makes.

“Sectumsempra!” Lena shouts and Mon-El falls limply to the ground, silencing everyone effectively. His body shudders and Lena gasps at the blood appearing through his robes. _No. No…_

“Everyone out!” Professor Lane jumps back onto the platform. “Vulnera Sanentur.” She whispers, moving her wand in a difficult looking manner, slightly stopping the blood from flowing.

“Lena, you stay. We need to talk.” Professor Lane sternly tells her without looking at her, sounding shaken.

Lena’s hands are trembling. She can feel everyone’s gaze on her as they slowly make their way out of the Hall, this time with more disgust in their eyes than ever. She closes her eyes, her knees almost giving in when she realizes where she’s read that spell. _Lex’s Potions book. Handwritten in the corner of a page._

Her wand drops onto the ground pathetically _. It’s over. She’s ruined it once and for all._

Lena looks up, automatically searching for Kara. Her eyes are wide when she stares right back at her. She stares at her in shock. Kara calls her name, but Lena doesn’t register it. _She can only think about what she’s done. The pain she’s caused. And, she realizes, that she truly is a Luthor._

* * *

It’s dead silent in Professor Lane’s office, besides Lena’s shaky uneven breathing and sniffles.

“Care to explain why you used a spell designed by your brother?” Lane asks gravely, all the friendliness has gone out of the window.

“It-it was written in his old potions book, I- I didn’t know-.” Lena cries, cutting herself off with a sob.

“Why do you have his old book?”

“Somebody slipped it in my bag. I- I really didn’t know Professor, I wouldn’t-.” Lena pleads with a shaky voice.

“Trust me, Lena. I really want to believe you, because I think you’re a good kid. But…I can’t close my eyes this time, not for this. This is…do you have any idea how this looks?” Professor Lane rubs her temples with her hands, sounding absolutely exhausted.

Lena nods mutely, loathing herself more every minute that passes by.

“Why would anyone slip his book into your bag? How would they even possess it?” Professor Lane inquires sharply.

“It- it’s Lex.” Lena whispers defeatedly, not meeting her Professor’s eyes. “He’s- he’s been reaching out to me.”

“What?” Professor Lane’s eyes widen.

“He’s been…threatening to hurt my friends. I- I couldn’t-…He- he has an ally in the castle.” Lena stutters, tears streaming freely down her face.

“An ally? Really?” Professor Lane says, raising her eyebrow sceptically.

“I know that- that without evidence I can’t just go around accusing people, I’m aware of that. But…Professor, we found Lex’s map in Eve Teschmacher’s drawer. And I- I know you know which map I’m talking about.” Lena reveals, her tone not necessarily accusatory.

Her words leave Professor Lane speechless for a moment, her mouth agape.

“How do you- how do you know about that?” Lane eventually asks.

“Lex told me years ago. He liked to brag about his inventions. I think…I’m sure he used it to keep track of what I was up to…I- I know you were his friend.” Lena whispers the last part and the room grows silent.

Professor Lane’s hands are visibly shaking. She glances at one of the pictures on her desk with sadness in her eyes.

“I was a fool to trust him. We all were.” Lane says sombrely. “I- god, Lena you should’ve come to me immediately.”

“I know.” Lena sighs, looking conflicted. “There’s…something else, Professor. Lex…he forced me to steal…something for him. I think- I know it’s harmful.”

Professor Lane’s eyes shoot up to stare at her in shock, a terrifyingly intense look on her face.

“What did he want?”

“Kryptonite.”

“That piece of-.” Lane shoots up from her chair, her hand in a tight fist. “Did you do it?” Lane asks sharply.

“Y-yes. I- I was scared. I still am. I know it’s dangerous, the Kryptonite, it- it hurt my friend.” Lena tells her, her body shuddering.

“Who?”

“Kara. I know I did that to her.” Lena whispers.

“You know about Kara?” Professor Lane questions, absolutely shocked.

Lena nods and her Professor drops back into her chair.

“Dear god, does he know as well? Lex?”

“I’m afraid so, yes.” Lena admits, her lip trembling.

“This is- this is really bad. I wouldn’t be surprised if we have to go on full-lockdown because of this.” Professor Lane breathes out sharply.

“I’m going to ask you to hand over the Kryptonite immediately, the map as well. And I’m going to give you a curfew, which I’ll discuss with Professor Grant shortly. I’ll also inform Slytherin’s respective Prefects. No more trips to Hogsmeade until the end of the semester.” Professor Lane adds coolly.

“But-.” Lena tries.

“It’s not just a punishment, Lena. It’s for your own safety as well… Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to prepare.”

* * *

Lena stares numbly at the ceiling, tears clouding her vision. She tries to stifle her sobs with her hand, but the sound she makes still sound loud in the quietness of the room. She’s all alone again. Skipping lunch or dinner, or another class. Truthfully, she doesn’t even know what time it is, and frankly, she doesn’t care.

“Lena?” A soft voice from the doorway pulls her out of her melancholy thoughts.

It’s Kara, she doesn’t even have to look up to know it’s her. She keeps staring at the ceiling, not moving a muscle.

“Lena? Are you okay?” She can feel her sitting down onto the mattress.

“Yes.” Lena replies weakly, sounding the opposite of okay.

“Lena…I- I don’t know what’s going on but- please don’t shut me out.” Kara pleads sadly. When Lena finally looks at her, she can see the tears on her cheeks and the redness of her eyes. It break her heart even more.

“You- you shouldn’t be friends with me, Kara.” Lena whispers tearfully.

“What? Why do you say that?” Kara asks her wide-eyed.

“I’m a Luthor.” Lena says her name with disgust. “Luthors are evil.” She adds as a matter of fact.

“That’s not true. You…Lena- you’re the kindest person I know. You’re- you’re good. You are nothing like your brother.” Kara assures her, her voice breaking several times.

“You saw what I did. You saw what I’m capable of.” Lena says stoically.

“You didn’t know! I saw it in your eyes. You would never do that!” Kara defends the girl right in front of her.

“I- I don’t know. There’s this…anger I feel sometimes, deep inside of me. I’m- I’m afraid that I’ll lose control, Kara. I’m afraid to become just like him.” Lena admits with a sob, sitting upright to fully face her.

“You won’t. I know you, Lena. You’re so kind and bright. The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you.” Kara says sincerely and Lena can’t help but chuckle tearfully at her words. Kara pulls Lena into a hug and it feels like she can finally breathe again.

“Please, don’t ever shut me out again.” Kara whispers against her hair.

“I missed you.” Lena admits, sighing deeply. She feels content in Kara’s arms, she knows that if she closes her eyes for a moment, she might just sleep for twenty hours straight. Her body could definitely use it.

“I missed you too.” Kara softly replies, holding her tightly. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a while.

“I have to ask… Did Alex give you the password or did you charm your way in?” Lena wonders, feeling lighter already.

Kara chuckles and pulls back a bit to look at her, without letting go of her.

“Alex told me. She can’t ever say no to me.” Kara smirks triumphantly.

“That makes two of us.” Lena mumbles staring into her bright blue eyes.

Kara beams at her and reaches forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lena’s heartbeat quickens at the contact. _Well, that is awkward._ The word ‘super hearing’ flashes through her mind.

Lena quickly clears her throat, but just as she’s about to say something else, one of her roommates comes in and glares at them with annoyance.

“I should probably go.” Kara says regretfully. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Divination?”

“Of course.” Lena assures her with a small, but genuine smile. _She truly can’t say no to her._

* * *

The stares Lena gets from her classmates are nothing like she’s ever experienced before. The pure fear combined with hatred on their faces is unsettling to say the least. Winn gives her a shy unsure smile when she catches his eyes. There’s a crystal ball placed on the table, exactly in the middle. Professor Trelawny is rambling on about the Inner-eye. Lena swear she can hear someone snoring in the back. _God, what she wouldn’t do for a good uninterrupted-_

“What do we have here?” Professor Trelawny approaches their table and Lena shoots upright, hoping she doesn’t look like she was just about to doze off.

“Mister Schott? Care to try?” Trelawney asks Winn, waving towards the crystal ball on the table.

“I- um…yes.” Winn stares at the ball, squinting his eyes and leaning in so close he almost touches it with his nose. “Um…It’s the Grim…possibly.” Winn decides, sounding unsure.

“My dear.” Trelawny sighs, grabbing his hand and glancing down at the lines on his palm. “From the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You have a kind soul, though I do sense a bit of darkness, uneasiness...”

Winn is as pale as a sheet and, yes, is definitely uneasy.

“Professor?” Lena tries to distract the woman. She drops Winn’s hand quickly and turns to look at Lena with her big eyes. “I was wondering what this little black blob means.” She adds, pointing her finger at the black dot floating around within the clear crystal.

“Oh, that means it’s going to be sunny out later today. Crystal balls are very reliable sources for weather forecasts, aren’t they brilliant?” Professor Trelawny says as a matter of fact, leaving Lena absolutely dumbfounded. _How-?_ She shares an incredulous look with Kara.

They quietly make their way down the winding staircase again once they’re dismissed.

“I wonder if I’ve chose the wrong course.” Winn sighs, walking behind Kara and Lena.

“It’s just an elective, Winn. You can always choose something else next year. Don’t worry.” Kara reassures him, turning her head to shoot him a smile.

“Hang on.” Lena says when she notices a crystal ball lying on one of the steps. “How did this get here?” She picks it off the floor and raises her eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” Kara frowns.

“I better take this back.” Lena sighs, already turning around on the stairs.

“I’m not going back there. Besides, we have to go to Potions class, which is all the way down. Kara?” Winn reminds her.

“Right, I’m sorry Lena. We really have to go.” Kara sighs apologetically.

“That’s fine. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?” Lena smiles even though she’s disappointed she won’t get any more time with her friends, with Kara specifically.

“Of course.” Kara breathes, sending her a small adorable wave.

Lena returns it with a smile and turns around with the crystal ball against her chest. She mumbles an apology when students have to make way for her, though they’re perfectly fine with jumping out of the way themselves just at the sight of her.

When she finally reaches the hallway to the classroom, she feels her legs slightly protesting. Lena enters the now empty classroom and almost immediately spots the empty stand on one of the tables. She puts the ball back where it belongs and moves to turn around when something within in ball catches her eye.

The smoke within the ball suddenly darkens like a black cloud. Lena briefly wonders if this is another weather forecast. Leaning in close, Lena watches the odd shape that appears, the shape of a balding head…

“Lena Luthor…” A voice hisses, but it could’ve been Lena’s imagination.

Suddenly, a hand snatches Lena’s shoulder, and she quickly turns around. Professor Trelawney is staring at her, her eyes wider than before.

“He will return soon. Within the castle walls…” Her voice eerily hollow.

“S-sorry?” Lena stammers.

“It cannot be prevented… He shall seek and he shall find.” Trelawney stoically says, and then her head falls forward. When she rises again, she blinks and stares at Lena expectantly.

“My dear, did you say something? What can I do for you?” She’s back to sounding like her usual self, leaving Lena perplexed.

“No, nothing.” Lena shakes her head and quickly leaves the classroom.

* * *

Lena is pacing around the Slytherin common room that evening, ignoring the glares she gets from her fellow students. _Kara deserves to know. She has to tell her, warn her._

Lena curses herself for losing the Marauder’s Map, it certainly would’ve been handy now.

Suddenly, a somewhat crazy idea comes to mind when she realizes what she still has in her pocket. _Liquid Luck._ Lena leaves the common room without a second glance and slips into the shadows of a hallway. From underneath her robes she grabs the tiny vial out of her pocket, holding it in the air. It’s not much, but…just enough to give her some help, maybe. Lena takes a deep breath and removes the tiny golden cap before drinking the liquid. She puts the empty vial away and starts walking. Het feet take her upstairs and she doesn’t question it. The halls of the castle are a shade warmer than before and the gloomy feeling in her chest has faded away. She climbs another set of stairs until she finally slows down in a somewhat familiar hallway near the kitchens. _Of course. Even without a magical map or a special potion she could’ve guessed that._

She spots Kara, who’s lurking around the corner, staring intently at whatever she sees in the kitchen. _Potstickers, probably._ Lena smirks and crouches down next to her. Kara’s head turns in surprise, her super senses giving Lena away.

“So, what’s on the menu today?” Lena asks casually, peeking over Kara’s shoulder.

“I- Lena? What are you doing here?” Kara whispers incredulously, quickly glancing back and forth between the kitchen and the Slytherin.

“Felt like going out for a stroll, really.” Lena says casually, still looking at the dishes in the kitchen. “Hmm, what do you feel like having? I’ll snatch it for you.” She adds with a grin.

“Lena, don’t, you’ll get caught. There’s too many of them!” Kara hisses, looking at the full-staffed kitchen.

“Watch this.” Lena smirks mischievously as she takes her cloak out of her pocket and throws it on, disappearing into thin air. Kara stares at the empty space in shock, not able to form words. Lena enters the kitchen and swiftly moves around to avoid the kitchen staff. A plate filled with potstickers miraculously starts floating through the air, without the staff noticing, heading right to the exit. The shocked look on Kara’s face is absolutely priceless, her eyes following the floating plate in awe. Lena slips her cloak off in the hallway and casually puts it back into her pocket, Kara is speechless.

“Here you are.” Lena says casually, offering her the plate, but Kara doesn’t move a muscle.

“How did you- What just happened?” Kara stammers, staring at Lena in wonder.

Lena just chuckles and grabs her hand, leading her to a nearby staircase where they can sit down. She puts the warm plate on a step and takes a seat right next to it, Kara following her lead.

“Did that cloak just…turn you invisible?” Kara’s staring at her with wide eyes while Lena casually grabs a potsticker and takes a bite.

“Yup.” Lena casually replies when her mouth is empty again. She’s still holding Kara’s hand, she realizes with a grin. _Gosh, the world is beautiful with a little bit of liquid luck.. Wait…what was her plan again?_

“Are you- are you going to explain how you got it?” Kara asks bewildered.

“Hmmm…just another gift from my deranged brother. You know how that goes.” Lena shrugs and reaches for another potsticker. “Don’t you want one, Kara? It’d be a shame if they turn cold.”

“Lena? What…what’s going on?” Kara studies her carefully. “Are you…drunk?”

Lena chuckles and turns to look at her.

“Drunk? No, Kara. I’m just lucky.” Lena says as a matter of fact.

“Lucky? Why?” Kara frowns.

Lena leans closer and Kara’s eyes drop to her lips. _Interesting…_

“Because you’re here, with me.” Lena whispers softly and Kara blushes adorably. Before she does something she’ll regret, she leans back again, smiling softly at her.

“Kara? Do you want to watch the stars with me?” Lena breathes.

Kara’s at a loss for words, her mouth slightly agape.

“The- the stars?” Kara stutters eventually.

“Yes. Would you like to go to the Astronomy tower with me? Tonight?” Lena asks confidently.

“I-…but I don’t think it’s allowed to-.”

“If you hold onto me, the cloak will cover us both.” Lena suggest with a sultry voice and Kara is visibly flustered.

“O-okay.” Kara nods, her face as red as Gryffindor’s flags.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at eight?” Lena smirks and releases her hand before standing up. “I’ll see you tonight, Kara.” She breathes and she’s gone, leaving a dumbfounded Kara behind.

* * *

Lena could hit herself in the face. She was supposed to _talk_ to Kara and tell her everything, not _ask her out, goddamnit. Why does Liquid Luck turn her into a flirty mess….why?_

The potion is finally wearing off as she’s sitting on her bed, resenting herself. Well, she didn’t mind having a date with Kara, not in the slightest. She’s mad at herself for failing to tell her something extremely important. _She’s in danger, goddamnit!_

Pulling her sleeve up, she realizes it’s already seven thirty. _Shite. What to wear?_

She pulls her trunk from underneath her bed and starts digging. Nope, nope, certainly not… hmmm. A dark green sweater catches her eye. The material is nice and soft and definitely warm enough to be worn at the highest tower of the castle. She settles on black trousers and her sturdy, but classy looking boots. Her hair is a different story, she sighs when she catches sight of her messy hair in the mirror. She decides to pull it up in a casual ponytail.

_Okay, let’s go._

With sweaty palms and a racing heart she turns the corner to the Hufflepuff common room, she’s the exact opposite of her confident liquid luck-y self. Kara’s already waiting for her, grinning when she notices her.

“Hi.” Kara beams. She’s wearing a button-up, a blue one this time. Her blonde hair falling down her shoulders.

“Hey.” Lena replies, a bit breathless.

“I, um, shall we then?” Lena asks, already grabbing the cloak from underneath her robes.

Kara nods excitedly, moving closer.

“So, I just-…hold onto you?” Kara bites her lip, looking a bit lost.

“You can just- hold onto my arm, if you don’t mind?”

Kara nods and grabs Lena’s arm, standing closely by her side as Lena throws the cloak over them both.

“So, we’re invisible now?” Kara whispers.

“Yep, just like that.” Lena grins and starts walking towards the right staircase.

Kara gasps when they pass a couple of students without them noticing.

“This is incredible, Lena.” Kara says in awe, tightening her grip on Lena’s arm.

“Wait until you see the stars!” Lena chuckles when they round another corner. She suddenly comes to a halt when she sees someone familiar. _Eve._

Eve is leaning against a wall in an empty hallway, where nobody can see her, or, so she though. She’s sobbing uncontrollably, holding a piece of parchment in her shaky hand.

“Should we-?” Before Kara can finish her sentence, Eve composes herself and walks away as if nothing happened.

Lena’s quiet for a moment, contemplating what to do.

“Come.” Lena whispers, tugging Kara along as she moves towards another staircase.

“Is Eve alright?” Kara wonders, looking back towards the now empty hallway.

“I don’t know. We don’t… really talk anymore.” Lena admits, a bit tense.

“Oh? I’m sorry, Lena. She seemed, uhm, nice?”

“It’s okay, Kara. You can say she was a bitch.” Lena chuckles.

“I wouldn’t say that!” Kara defends.

“I know you wouldn’t.” Lena smiles adoringly.

When they finally reach the very top, Lena sighs in relief, the night sky is absolutely stunning, without a single cloud blocking their view. _It’s perfect._

Lena slips the cloak off and looks at Kara hesitantly. She’s looking at the sky in awe, her eyes wide and an excited smile.

“Do you like it?” Lena asks as she puts the cloak away.

“I love it.” Kara replies breathlessly. “It’s stunning, Lena.” Kara looks down at her, a faint blush on her cheeks despite the slight breeze.

“It is, isn’t it?” Lena smirks, sitting down on the ground and inviting Kara to do the same.

They sit there, staring at the stars and enjoying each other’s company. Lena remembers what she’s read in the book about Kryptonians.

_The name El translates in Kryptonian to “of the star”._

“Kara?” Lena whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I have to tell you something.” Lena can already feel her own heartbeat speeding up.

“Oh? Are you alright?” Kara looks alarmed when she turns around to fully face Lena.

“Yes…I- don’t worry about me. It’s- it’s about my brother, my family.” Lena falters a little.

Kara remains quiet, silently encouraging her to go on.

“Lex…he’s reached out to me. He’s been threatening to hurt you, and Alex,…Winn. He forced me to do something I deeply regret. If I had known- I-.” Lena cries. Kara reaches over to grab her hand, the worry on her face evident.

“I did it, I stole it and I regretted it the second I held it in my hands.” Lena whispers, bracing herself for what she’s about to say next. “Kara, it was at Slughorn’s party. Lex…he made me steal _Kryptonite_.”

Kara freezes beside her, turning to face the night sky instead of Lena.

“You know?” Kara breathes, still not looking at her.

“Kara, I’m so sorry. If I had known what it would do to you…I’d never-.” Lena cuts herself off with a sob. “And that’s not even all… My father, Lionel, he- It was him, Kara. He murdered them that night.”

Suddenly, she’s wrapped in a tight hug and Lena frowns, her hand awkwardly caught in the middle.

“I know.” Kara says sorrowfully.

“You- you know?” Lena sobs, not sure if things are alright between them.

“Professor Lane was hesitant to tell me at first…But, she told me eventually.” Kara reveals, stroking Lena’s hair. “You remember what I told you, right? You’re not them, Lena. You’re not like your family. You’re good, I know you.”

Lena clings to her, now fully sobbing on the strong girl’s shoulder.

“You’re in danger, Kara. Lex…he’s obsessed with it all, our father’s crime. I think he might come after you.” Lena sniffles, leaning back a little to face her.

Kara nods and looks down at their joined hands. She sighs mournfully and eventually looks up again to send Lena a reassuring smile.

“Thank you for telling me, Lena. Professor Lane already told me about a safe house for this summer.” Kara sighs before perking up again. “Do you think they’d let us stay in the same safe house?”

Lena chuckles and wipes away her tears. So, maybe their date didn’t go the way Lena had fantasized it would, because yes, she’s been _thinking_ about it, but after all they’d grown closer in a way Lena hadn’t thought possible.

They’re back to being inseparable in no time and absolutely overjoyed at the news that Kara and Lena would be, in fact, allowed to go to the same safe-house.

_For the first time in ages Lena is genuinely looking forward to the summer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and?? everything well in gay-ville?


	7. year five part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what time is it? summertime it's a gaycation 🎵
> 
> I didn't double check for any errors, so please forgive me for any curiosities. 
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. Please, let me know what you guys think x

_“I don't know about you, it's just too hot today, isn't it? And it's going to get even worse. Temperatures up in the mid-30s Celsius... that's the mid-90s Fahrenheit, tomorrow, maybe even hitting 100. So, please, remember to cover up and stay cool... with the hottest hits on your FM dial.”_ The radio crackles from the opened sliding door and Lena closes her eyes, leaning back on the comfortable lounger and enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on her skin. The warmth makes her feel drowsy and soon enough she feels herself slipping away to the faint tune of a summery pop song. That’s until a familiar sounding thud brings her back to the present. Lena opens her eyes with a knowing smile and glances at the tiny golden ball laying near her bare feet.

“Sorry!” A voice exclaims from high up in the air. Kara looks down at her from her broom with an apologetic smile. She’s wearing her bright orange Chudley Cannons jersey with the team’s logo proudly displayed across her chest.

“This is, what, the twentieth time today? I think you should invest in a new snitch, Kara.” Lena shakes her head, reaching forward to grab the winged golden ball, _again_.

“At least it didn’t hit you this time. Right…? It-it didn’t actually hit you, did it?” Kara falters, scanning for any visible injuries with her enhanced sight.

“I’m fine, Kara. Don’t worry.” Lena chuckles at the panicked look on her face. With a swift motion, she throws the tiny ball back into the air. It twitches and then suddenly spreads its wings again, as if it’s only just remembering how to fly. It circles around Kara’s head and then shoots off in another direction.

“Nice one!” Kara yells and she’s off, shooting through the air at an impressive pace.

Kara’s speed and energetic movements never fail to render Lena speechless, her eyes glued to her quickly moving form. Kara had insisted on only flying with her barrowed broom during the summer, not wanting to risk being seen flying without it. They are decidedly well hidden, surrounded by trees and kilometres away from the nearest highway, but they can’t help but feel paranoid after everything that’s happened.

It also happens to be the hottest summer Scotland has had in years, not that they’re complaining. The couple they’re staying with are retired Aurors and are seemingly way more skilled than they look. Mr and Mrs MacMillan are both in their sixties and are very warm and endearing. Though, Lena knows they weren’t placed with them because Mrs MacMillan’s homemade cookies are so tasty, according to Professor Grant they were once highly respected in their line of work

With a gush of wind, Kara lands on the grass in front of her, the snitch securely inside of her fist.

“Are you finally going to lay down and put some sunscreen on? It’s about 35 degrees, even in the shadows.” Lena puffs, using her hand to create a breeze.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t burn.” Kara shrugs before throwing herself on the lounger next to Lena’s. Kara turns her head to look at her heated face, Lena’s sure she looks like an absolute hot mess with her hair sticking to her skin. It’s truly not fair how unaffected Kara is by the heat.

“Do you want me to do the trick again?” Kara suggests, smiling.

“Yes, please, I’m about to melt.” Lena breathes and closes her eyes to prepare herself for what’s to come. The ice cold breeze that hits her skin is truly refreshing, the constricting heat washes away for a moment.

“Good?” Kara asks, the smile evident in her voice.

“Perfect.” Lena replies contently. She opens her eyes to catch Kara grinning at her.

“Good training?” Lena asks, nodding towards the forgotten about broomstick on the grass.

“Yeah, I missed Quidditch.” Kara sighs.

“Are you excited for try-outs?”

Kara hesitates for a moment, looking at the broom sorrowfully.

“I don’t think I’m going to play next year. I don’t think it’s fair.” Kara looks down, the pain in her voice is heart-breaking.

“But you love Quidditch. Surely, you can still play?” Lena sits upright, frowning.

“I am faster than anyone else, my sight is better, I can pretty much hear exactly where the snitch is at any given moment… It’s just really not fair if I played. Besides, it’s too risky anyways.” Kara sighs, dropping her head back on the lounger and staring at the bright blue sky.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena says sincerely, knowing how much Quidditch means to her. “Should we head back inside? I think dinner should be ready soon.”

“No, I haven’t heard the oven yet.” Kara smiles, closing her eyes and smiling mischievously. “Ah! There it is!”

Lena rolls her eyes, her ears not hearing anything at all. But Kara’s excited smile tells her that dinner is in fact ready. She follows Kara back inside and greets the elderly couple already sitting around the table.

“Did you two have a nice day?” Mrs MacMillan asks them kindly once they sit down. Kara eyes the fish and chips on the table hungrily and quickly reaches out to fill her plate.

“Yes, it was lovely. How long do you think this heatwave is going to last for?” Lena wonders, shooting Kara an amused glance when she shoves a handful of chips into her mouth.

“Might be a couple of days or weeks. You never know in this country.” Mr MacMillan huffs and Lena chuckles.

“That sounds very much like England.” Lena comments and Kara nods, not being able to reply verbally with her mouth full. They eat in a comfortable silence with the radio playing the latest hit by The Weird Sisters in the background. Lena is about to take another bite when suddenly the radio switches over to an extra newsflash.

_“Just in: Attack in the rural quaint village of Fallsbrough. Two confirmed deaths and possibly more wounded. Fallsbrough is a quiet village with only three thousand inhabitants. The attack took place at a farm just on the outskirts of the town. The dark mark has been sighted..”_

Lena stops breathing for a moment, she puts her fork down on her plate and freezes up completely.

“Lena?” Kara asks worriedly, noticing how tense she’s become.

“Fallsbrough…It’s where I stayed last summer. Oh, god…I hope they’re okay.” Lena puts her face in her hands, remembering how kind the Teschmacher’s had been to her.

“Is there any way we can check on them?” Kara asks for her but Mrs MacMillan shakes her head.

“We can’t allow you to reach out, it’s too risky, Kara.” Mrs MacMillan says regretfully. “I’m sorry Lena.” She adds, noticing her distress.

“Can I be excused?” Lena asks tightly.

Mrs MacMillan nods and gives her a sad smile. Lena shoots up and walks up the stairs, heading straight to the room she shares with Kara. When she pulls the door open, she takes a few steps into the small room and throws herself onto her bed.

 _There’s still a chance that it’s not them_ , but there’s something inside of her, a heavy feeling in the pits of her stomach, that tells her Mr and Mrs Teschmacher are dead. _And Lex is the one who killed them._

She fully expects the tears to come, but all she can do is stare numbly at the dark ceiling.

“Lena?” Kara’s standing in the doorway.

“I’m alright.” Lena sighs sadly as she sits up.

Kara walks over quickly and sits down beside her, throwing her arm around her to pull her close. Lena puts her head on Kara’s shoulder and sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. Things have been so nice and carefree, away from the terrors of the ‘real world’. If only life could always be like that. But Lena knows that, as a Luthor, life couldn’t possibly stay that way, and she’s once again proven to be right.

“I hope Eve is okay.” Kara breaks the silence. Lena lifts her head and looks at her incredulously. “I know what she did is terrible, but she’s still your friend.” Kara adds, answering her silent question.

“She’s hardly still my friend. What she did is unforgivable. She told Lex everything he needed to know. Besides, she tried to hurt you.” Lena huffs, slightly offended by the implication.

“We don’t know why she did it.” Kara demurs.

Lena quietly looks at her for a moment, in awe of Kara’s good heartedness, her ability to see good in people no matter what. She ponders on what Kara said. _Was there more to it?_

“You’re way too kind, you know that right?” Lena sighs, relaxing back against her arm.

“There’s no such thing as being ‘too kind’, Lena.” Kara chuckles. “I’m just saying, we don’t have the full picture.”

Lena hums, remembering how sad Eve had looked that night near the Astronomy tower. _Could it be_?

“It sucks we’re not allowed to write anyone.” Kara sighs, changing the subject a bit.

“You must miss your sister.” Lena realizes, knowing how inseparable the two are, and frankly, Lena misses Alex too. She never would’ve guessed she’d end up being friends with the Prefect, but she truly can’t imagine her life without her now.

“Yeah, we’ve never been apart this long before. And my mum…I’m glad I’ll get to see her at the train station at least.” Kara says quietly. “I’m so glad you’re here though.”

Lena lifts her head and turns to look at her. Kara’s staring right back at her, without her glasses, because she doesn’t need to pretend to require them now. She knows how overwhelming it is for her, how much more she can see now with her enhanced eyesight. It’s not only that colours are brighter and more intense, Kara told her that she can see through objects if she focuses on them. While that sounds incredible, Lena can’t help but notice the way Kara flinches sometimes. She’s pretty sure she knows what sensory overload looks like. Lena’s determined to find a spell that could potentially take away some of the intensity around her, a spell that could modify glasses or even lenses. However, Lena’s research hasn’t been successful quite yet. She’s staring right into her eyes and wonders what Kara might see inside hers. Her bright blue eyes are warm and safe, and Lena almost forgets the horrendous things she’s been through.

A soft knock on the door startles them both and Lena briefly wonders why Kara didn’t hear it coming.

“Are you alright, love?” Mr MacMillan asks sincerely and Lena nods in response.

“They’re broadcasting the Cannons game if you two are interested?” He adds, grinning when Kara shoots up enthusiastically. Kara turns around and offers Lena her hand in a silent question. _Who is she to say no to that?_

Before she knows it, Lena is sandwiched in between the arm rest and a very enthusiastic Kara who’s staring at the screen intently.

“How are they even broadcasting this? I thought they were afraid for muggles somehow picking up the signal on their television.” Lena wonders with arched eyebrows, staring at the screen sceptically.

“It’s not an official broadcast, love.” Mrs MacMillan reveals. “Just a few tweaks and the right spells and you can see about anything, really.”

Lena looks at her in awe, mixing witchcraft and muggle technology has always been something she’d love to learn about. The possibilities of having the best of both sides are endless.

“Yes! Did you see that safe? Lena, look at the slow-motion!” Kara nudges her side to get her attention. Lena rolls her eyes and looks at the screen again, just in time to see a guy doing a heroic stunt on his broom to keep the ball away from the hoop.

“He’s very skilled.” Lena says a bit dryly, though she has to admit that safe was indeed very epic.

“One of the best in the league!” Kara beams and sits up, like she does when she’s about to go on an enthusiastic rant. Lena’s immediately reminded of Winn, _he’d fit right in here._ “He’s stopped at least twenty attempts in the last two matches alone! Last time against the Bats, the chasers didn’t stand a chance!” Kara rambles and Mr MacMillan nods in agreement.

“Bats?” Lena has to ask.

“The Ballycastle Bats! They’re from Northern-Ireland. Currently the second best in the league.” Kara beams and Lena can only blink at that. She goes back to watching the television, and sees, what she believes is called a bludger, hitting a guy on his shoulder and knocking him off his broom effectively. A heavy feeling sinks to the pits of Lena’s stomach at the visual, all she can see is Kara falling down to the ground. Lena shifts uncomfortably and turns back to Mrs MacMillan who’s currently instructing a set of knitting needles to make her a woollen scarf.

“Which spells did you use to get the broadcast to work?” Lena wonders curiously.

Mrs MacMillan lights up and tells her about this rather experimental kind of magic. Lena’s listening intently, asking questions that visibly delight the older woman.

“The Minister says combining muggle technology with advanced magic is too risky, but frankly, I think he’s just scared we’ll find something that might potentially change the way we operate. He doesn’t want to let go of his old-school ways, you see. I don’t believe for a minute that our exposure to the muggle world is the whole reason he doesn’t allow us, I truly believe he’s afraid the world will change and we’ll come to realize that we don’t need him anymore.” The woman shrugs, checking in on her knitting needles with a quick glance.

“Yes! Yes! He’s got ‘em! He caught the snitch!” Kara jumps up and yells at the tv. The sudden sound startling Lena for a second, but she quickly softens at the sight of an over-enthusiastic Kara jumping up and down.

“Did you see that, Lena! Did you see how he caught it?” Kara exclaims when she notices her looking at her.

“Of course.”

“Did you really?” Kara looks at her suspiciously.

“I might have seen it from the corner of my eye.” Lena admits sheepishly.

Kara gasps theatrically.

“Well, lucky for you they’re about to show the replay.” Kara grins when she drops herself back onto the couch, her shoulder brushing against Lena’s. And Lena swears she’s still looking at the tv, but she can’t help but notice the outline of Kara’s bicep just visible underneath the short bright orange sleeve.

“Yes, very lucky indeed.”

* * *

Kara smiles fondly at the now familiar handwriting on the piece of yellow parchment. When Professor Lane gave her a pile of letters from Clark just before the start of summer break, which he had written over the years knowing he would never be able to send them himself, Kara was ecstatic. He’d never stopped thinking about her, he writes, about what had become of her and whether she was raised feeling loved and wanted. It touched her, warming her heart and making her feel melancholic at the same time. With a sigh, she puts the letter back in its envelope and stretches herself on the bed, closing her eyes and focussing on the sounds around her. The sound of paper as Lena gently turns a page of her new book, Mrs and Mr MacMillan’s soft conversation about, _of course_ , the weather forecast for the upcoming week, the clicking noises of the knitting needles coming from the living room, and much closer, again, Lena softly gasping under her breath at another revelation on the printed pages.

It's become quite a routine to them. They’d eat dinner downstairs and often spend the remainder of the evening in their room, either reading in silence or chatting about whatever’s on their mind. The weeks they’ve spent together have been pure bliss, a refreshing change from the ongoing trauma and bloodshed of the outside world. Kara realizes she’s not quite ready to say goodbye to moments like these.

“Good book?” Kara breaks the comfortable silence and it takes Lena a second to rip her eyes away from the paragraph she’s reading.

“Yes, it’s brilliant. Did you know that even though magic is known to interfere with the functionality of muggle technologies, it’s proven that magic, if used correctly, can greatly enhance a simple household appliance’s functionality as well as give it new functions entirely, like the MacMillan’s television. It’s incredible, isn’t it?” Lena speaks animatedly, her hands moving around as she does.

Kara is quiet for a moment, a soft smile playing on her lips as she enjoys the sight of Lena in her element. The way she lights up or arches her eyebrows when she learns something she didn’t know before. The way she speaks so animatedly and free of worry, without the heavy burden she usually seems to carry around wherever she goes. Suddenly, she looks just like the sixteen year old girl she’s supposed to be.

“What?” Lena asks when she catches her staring at her blankly. Kara quickly shakes herself out of it.

“Nothing. That- that’s amazing, Lena.” Kara says sincerely.

Lena sets her book aside and eyes the pile of letters on Kara’s nightstand. The letters are laying on top of the book Lena had given her, the book about her family. Though, it was actually property of the library at Hogwarts, Professor Lane had said she’d pretend not to notice the missing book, telling Kara she should keep it.

“Did you read another one?” Lena asks, nodding towards the letters.

“Yeah. I think he wrote this one when he was still at Hogwarts... Lena, he mentioned Professor Lane and…Lex.” Kara tells her and Lena freezes on her bed.

“He did?”

“Yeah, he spoke so highly of Lex, calling him a genius.. They were really close, Lena. The three of them.” Kara sighs, conflicted. Her cousin sounded so genuinely happy, it breaks her heart to know that their friendship ended eventually and what became of his best friend.

“I’m sorry.” Lena apologizes, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s okay. I can’t help but wonder how they fell apart, though?” Kara frowns, she’s been wondering about that for a while.

Lena’s quiet, grabbing her notebook and a pen. The girl’s heartbeat is slightly elevated, Kara realizes.

“Are you alright?” Kara asks worriedly.

“Stop listening to my heart.” Lena huffs, not looking up from her notebook.

“I wasn’t-.” Kara starts but the look she receives from Lena shuts her up effectively.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Kara apologizes. “Does it really bother you that much?”

“I know.” Lena sighs. “No, I- it’s just…something that takes some time getting used to, I suppose. I can’t really complain, can I? You did save me that night…” Lena puts her notebook down on the sheets next to her, not breaking eye contact with Kara.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Kara shudders at the memory of that night. “I would do it again, you know?”

“I sincerely hope that won’t be necessary.” Lena chuckles humourlessly. “But, I can’t thank you enough, Kara. I’m afraid to think about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there to fly us back.”

“You’ve already thanked me countless of times.” Kara smirks.

“And I’ll do it again.” Lena arches her eyebrow and shrugs.

Kara studies her for a moment, accidentally activating her super sight as she looks right through her t-shi- _Oh my gosh._ Kara quickly clears her throat and focusses on something else.

“Who’s that?” Kara asks suddenly.

“What?” Lena asks confused, her eyes shifting through the room to see if she’s somehow missed someone entering.

Kara points towards the open notebook on Lena’s bed. From where Kara’s sitting, she can see the various sketches of the same looking woman, a woman with a wide smile and long curly hair, over and over. _She’s pretty._

Lena looks sideways in surprise and quickly closes her notebook when she notices the visible page. Her heartbeat quickens significantly, which makes Kara frown.

“Oh, that’s nothing, really. I was just- trying something.” Lena explains hurriedly and Kara’s about to ask something else, but she decides to let it go. She ignores the panicked spikes in Lena’s heartbeat, giving her some privacy, though she can’t help but worry.

_Who is that woman and why is she drawing her?_

* * *

It’s a week later and it’s still boiling hot outside. Lena can feel her skin burning, despite the three layers of sunscreen she applied earlier. With a huff she stands up and pushes her chair into the shadow, before settling down again and watching the show in front of her. Kara’s standing a few metres away, looking at a large boulder with a frown. She’s wearing a tank top _, a goddamn tank top._ A plain black tank top that shows off her arms deliciously. She’s been testing her strength the entire afternoon, much to Lena’s delight, easily lifting two loungers at once, and not breaking a sweat when she picked up a large log off the ground. Lena’s watching it all happen right in front of her with wide eyes.

Kara puts her hands on the remarkably large boulder and lifts it above her head without faltering, making it look like she just picked up a piece of paper. _Her defined arms don’t even twitch._

_That’s just ridiculous… ridiculously hot…_

With a loud thud and a slight shake of the ground, the boulder falls back in front of her.

“What”? Kara’s staring at her with wide eyes.

_Fuck, did she say that out loud? Or can Kara read thoughts now?_

“I-I just said it’s so ridiculously hot out, even in the shadows.” Lena quickly utters, internally high-fiving herself for being able to form a correct sentence somehow.

“Oh… I know right? Do you want to head back inside?” Kara suggests.

“No, I’m comfy.” Lena sighs, closing her eyes as she recomposes herself. “Come sit with me, Kara.”

“O-okay.” Kara leaves the boulder on the ground and reclaims the chair right next to Lena.

“I’ve been wanting to ask, that night when you flew me back to the castle… Did I even weigh anything to you?” Lena wonders.

“Oh- I- actually, it was like carrying a twig.” Kara admits with a teasing smile. Lena opens her eyes and arches an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if I should be offended or-.”

“No! No! You’re like a…a very nice, pretty looking twig. If-if twigs had rankings, you’d be the number one twig-.” Kara rambles on with wide eyes, Lena’s loud laugh interrupting her.

“Kara, I was only joking. But nice to know you think I’d be a pretty looking twig.” Lena smirks, enjoying the blush on Kara’s cheeks.

“That’s mean.” Kara pouts and Lena sends her a teasing look before returning her gaze to the clear blue sky above them. They fall in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm temperature and the slight summer breeze.

“Are you looking forward to going back?” Kara asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I’m excited to finally start the new Muggle Studies course. I’ve already skipped through the book a bit and it looks really interesting.” Lena tells her, sitting up excitedly.

“Cool. I’m starting the elective Ancient Runes. It sounds super interesting. Oh, I think I’ll actually share that class with Sam.” Kara realises.

“Oh, you’ll enjoy that. She’s an excellent partner to have.” Lena smirks when she thinks back to her Potions classes, to Sam’s witty insights and Maggie’s snarky remarks… _Yeah, she missed that._

“Oh? Is she?” Kara asks almost unsurely.

“Oh, absolutely. Sam’s very witty, but don’t let her fool you. She’s quite the harmless nerd.” Lena grins fondly, though her smile disappears a little at the sight of the crest-fallen look on Kara’s face.

_Is she alright?_

“Oh, that’s nice.” Kara replies uselessly, which earns her a strange glance from Lena.

“Are you alright?” Lena worries.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey, you know you’re safe at Hogwarts, right? No matter what Trelawney said… You’ll be safe, okay?” Lena reassures her, taking Kara’s hand in hers. Seeing the sadness on her face… Lena swears right then and there that she’ll do anything within her power to keep her from harm.

* * *

Finally, they find themselves on platform nine and three quarters at King’s Cross Station. The platform is booming with excitement. The MacMillans drove them to the station but didn’t join them on the platform. Before they left, they hugged them both tightly and promised to write them occasionally. Mrs MacMillan promised Lena to keep her updated on her eyesight experiments and swore to send her news about potential breakthroughs. Lena’s already looking forward to that.

Lena and Kara walked through the familiar wall together, both nervous, but extremely excited at the same time. Lena barely notices the glares she gets once she reaches the platform, too wrapped up in her own excitement, her longing to finally return to her favourite place. The place that truly felt like home.

Kara shoots forward to embrace a blonde woman, presumably her mother. Lena smiles at the sight and is pulled in a hug by Alex, who’s definitely taller than last year.

“Good to see you, Lena.” Alex says, pulling away to give her a smile.

“You must be Lena!” The blonde woman says, holding out her hand for Lena to shake. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Lena quickly shakes her hand, looking a bit perplexed.

“I- you have? It’s nice to meet you Mrs Danvers.” Lena says politely when she lets go of the woman’s hand.

“Oh, none of that. Please, call me Eliza.” She, Eliza, smiles kindly at her. Lena’s a bit overwhelmed by the kindness of a total stranger, but she smiles back at her, though a bit shyly.

“Come on, let’s give them some privacy.” Alex whispers when Kara starts animatedly explaining something to Eliza.

Lena nods and follows her, spotting Winn a little further on the platform almost immediately.

“Lena! Alex!” He exclaims, hugging them both tightly. “God, you’re so tall, Alex.”

“Maybe you’ve shrunk, Schott.” Alex quips with a smirk.

The look of pure shock on Winn’s face makes Lena chuckle. _She’s missed this._

But then, Lena notices the way Alex suddenly freezes on the spot, staring at something that wipes the smirk right off her face. Lena follows her gaze and-

“Get it, Sawyer!” Vasquez cheers.

Maggie Sawyer is standing a couple of metres away, kissing a brunette in the middle of the bustling platform. _Oh._

“Wow, I didn’t even know Ma-.” Winn starts.

“Let’s go.” Alex huffs, cutting him off.

Lena answers Winn’s confused look with a shake of her head.

The group boards the train after Kara and Alex hug their mum goodbye. Lena’s walking through the train, searching for a place to sit when she spots Sam walking in the opposite way.

“Lena!” Sam exclaims, hugging her, not caring about the people awkwardly trying to pass them in the tight corridor. Lena hugs her back happily, it’s been too long since she’s seen her.

“How are you, Sam?” Lena asks, pulling back a bit.

“I’m alright. Do you guys want to sit with me? I’d rather not sit with Maggie and Emily. They’re being gross.” Sam suggests, pointing towards the empty compartment beside her.

Lena looks at her friends in a silent question and they just shrug and nod, not too bothered.

They enter the compartment and take a seat. Lena ends up being seated next to Sam with a slightly irritated looking Kara in front of her. _Hmmm._

“So, when did that happen? Maggie getting a girlfriend.” Lena wonders, taking notice of the way Alex shifts uncomfortably.

“Oh, over the summer apparently. Maggie moved to her grandparents’ house and this girl is her new neighbour.” Sam shrugs.

“Why did she move?” Kara asks, confusedly.

Sam sighs sadly.

“Her parents kicked her out.” Sam’s words hit Lena in the gut.

The anger on Alex’s features is evident, her hand in a tight fist.

“That’s horrible.” Winn says.

“Yeah, but her grandparents are very nice people. And apparently she had a pretty good summer.” Sam adds with a knowing smirk.

Lena grins back, but Alex’ fist only tightens. The moment is interrupted by the loud whistle that announces the train’s departure.

* * *

Professor Lane greets Kara with a warm hug when she finally sees her again at her office. It feels nice and familiar, as if they’ve been doing this for years. _She’s her aunt!!!_

“How was your summer, Kara?” Professor Lane asks.

“Really nice. Good to see you, Professor.” Kara smiles.

“You know you can call me Lois, right? When it’s just us.” Professor Lane smiles, tilting her head a bit.

Kara nods and returns the smile, taking a seat in her assigned chair.

“Kara, I want to talk to you about something. And you might not like what I have to say.” Professor La- _Lois_ says as she takes a seat behind her desk. She’s quiet for a few seconds as if she’s contemplating what to say next.

“As you know, I used to be very close to…Lex Luthor. We both were, actually, Clark and I. He used to be different, you see. He used to make me laugh like nobody else could and I knew that I could always rely on him. And then…I couldn’t. What I’m trying to say is: you can never be sure of someone’s real intentions.” Lois pauses and intently looks at Kara, who remains quiet.

“I know you and Lena are very close, which is great, but I really need to ask you to be careful. She’s a great kid, Kara, don’t get me wrong. I just-.” Lois takes a deep breath and Kara is just about to interrupt her when she continues. “I know what it’s like to trust someone completely and then- them turning out to be a completely different person, do you understand?”

“I trust Lena. She is _nothing_ like her brother. How can you say that?” Kara is fuming, staring at the woman in disbelief.

“I’m not saying she has a double agenda, Kara, not at all. I just want you to be careful, alright? What happened during the duelling club session is very concerning, Kara. I’ve- I’ve seen that look before.” Lois sighs tiredly.

“She is not Lex!” Kara exclaims angrily, getting up from the chair. The familiar burning behind her eyelids returns at full force, if she opens her eyes she’s sure she’d-

“Kara!” A soft hand on her shoulder calms her down a little, and she realizes what she accidentally could have done. She stumbles backwards a bit, staring at her Professor with wild eyes.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Kara. I’m just asking you to be cautious, alright? Hogwarts is a safe space, but we cannot control everything within its walls. Trust me, I like Lena, I really do, she’s very bright and kind. But, you can’t always know what’s happening underneath the surface. So, please Kara, just keep your eyes open, alright?” Lois advises. “We just want what’s best for you. Clark and I.” She adds with a soft smile.

Kara nods curtly and turns around to leave the office, feeling conflicted.

* * *

Lena’s staring at the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, remembering what it was like to see her brother’s face within the raging flames at the pub. The common room is bustling with energy, with students playing chess, a couple making out on the steps of the staircase (yikes), and enthusiastic chatter, but Lena’s sitting by herself. It’s strange to be all by herself again after spending every minute of the summer with Kara right beside her.

Suddenly, the couch dips beside her as someone joins her.

“Hey.” Alex greets her with a sigh, she’s frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks.

“They cancelled duelling club. As if we don’t need to learn how to defend ourselves…what are they thinking?” Alex huffs.

“What?” Lena frowns, then realisation hits her. “God, I bet I ruined that. I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“It’s not your fault. Besides, this is much more important than some accident. This is about our safety! Don’t they know what’s going on out there?” Alex growls.

“It- it wasn’t just some accident, Alex. I seriously harmed him-.” Lena says regretfully.

“He’s fine. He was his usual bastard self when I saw him this morning.” Alex insists, making a face.

Lena sighs and turns back towards the flames, finding them somewhat hypnotizing.

“You know what? Why don’t you just create a club yourself?” Lena suggests, watching the flames dancing around.

“What? A duelling club? In secret?” Alex thinks it over.

“More like a self-defence club? That should be fine, right?”

“Forming clubs _is_ allowed.” Alex whispers, the cogs inside her head turning, and Lena can practically see an idea forming itself.

“You’re a genius, Lena Luthor!” Alex exclaims, gaining some strange looks from the other students and a grin from Lena Luthor herself. Alex shoots up and starts to move away when Lena speaks up again.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex turns around on the spot.

“Have you seen Eve at all?” Lena wonders. The absence of the blonde girl is odd, she’s usually pretty much the centre of the attention in the common room, especially just after summer break.

“No. Maybe she’s in her room?” Alex shrugs, motioning towards the stairs before climbing them herself.

Lena sighs and gets up, following Alex up the stairs but turning a different corner one floor up. She’s standing in the doorway to Eve’s dorm, scanning the room until her eyes land on a shaking form on one of the beds. _Eve._

“Eve?” Lena tries carefully.

“Why are you here?” Eve sniffles, sitting up and looking anywhere but at Lena.

“I- I heard about what happened. Your aunt and uncle…I am so sorry, Eve.” Lena sighs sadly, taking a cautious step inside of the room.

“Don’t.” Eve whispers forcefully and turns her head to glare at the younger Slytherin with bloodshed eyes. However, her expression softens a bit when she sees how sincere Lena is.

“Look, I don’t know why you did what you did, but… I know they were- they were kind people. They didn’t deserve to get in the middle of this everlasting crossfire.” Lena grumbles, feeling the anger rising inside her.

The blonde doesn’t reply, instead a loud sob sounds through the room as she fails to muffle herself with the back of her hand.

“Eve?” Lena sighs worriedly, approaching the bed carefully.

“He- he tricked me Lena. He told me I was special.” Eve admits, tightening her fist. “I was so st-stupid.”

Lena is staring at her dumbfounded, freezing in the middle of the room, still a good 2 metres away from the weeping girl.

“He- what? Why would you even want to be affiliated with him?” Lena frowns, Eve’s confession not making any sense to her whatsoever.

“He didn’t- I didn’t know it was him at first. I’m pretty sure he used Polyjuice Potion when we first met.” Eve sighs, angrily brushing her hair away.

“God…” Lena whispers.

“He- he just said he wanted to know more about you, said he’d seen you around the farm that summer. I just thought he’d- he wanted to ask you out or something. So I just- I told him about you. And then, his questions got kind of weird…and-.” Eve pauses, inhaling sharply. “And he told me he was actually interested in _me_ instead, and- I kind of fell for him.” She adds regretfully and looks at Lena with a sombre look in her eyes.

“I- how did he know where we were?.” Lena asks perplexed.

“I don’t know. There must’ve been a Death Eater around…” Eve sighs tearfully. “When I realized who he was… he wanted me to continue giving him intel about you, he said-. If I disobeyed he’d do terrible things- he…he told me about all the ways he could kill my family. I was so scared, Lena. I never wanted to hurt anyone. And Sam I- I thought if I’d just do what he said, he’d leave my family alone… And then I lost his Map, he- he was _so_ angry, Lena.” She sniffles and buries her face in her hands.

It feels like another punch in her gut, hard enough to leave her breathless for a couple of minutes. Lena gasps for air, as she realizes what this means.

_Lex has done it again._

_Lena was the one to steal that map._

_Does that mean she’s got their blood on her hands too?_

“I’m so sorry, Eve. If there’s anything I can do, just- just say the word, alright?” Lena offers, trying to keep herself in check and Eve nods. Lena stoically moves to the door, her feet taking her to her own dorm and she rips her drawer open.

A few minutes later she finds herself wandering through the castle. The hallways are mostly empty, and though they’d normally have a calming effect on her, her head is pounding and her hands are shaking. The anger she feels is familiar and it scares her. A handful of students pass her in a hallway and shamelessly stare at her. When Lena catches their eyes, they look away quickly and hurriedly round a corner. Lena releases a shaky breath and grabs her invisibility cloak, feeling the need to disappear for a little while. She steps on one of the moving marble stairs and just lets it take her wherever it wants. When the stairs stop moving, Lena steps into a long unfamiliar hallway, realizing she’s definitely not been in this specific section before. Large birdcages are set up against the walls, some of them filled with colourful birds, others mysteriously empty.

Lena just walks and walks with her mind racing with thoughts about the Teschmachers, Eve, Sam, Kara, her biological mother, a bleeding Mon-El laying lifelessly on the floor…. She wishes she could just leave reality behind for a moment and be without worries. Somewhere where being _just Lena,_ without any expectations or heavy burdens whatsoever, is enough.

Her feet come to a halt in the empty hallway, Lena takes a moment to look around and notices the lack of doors. _What floor even is this?_

And then, in the corner of her left eye, she swear she sees a door appearing out of thin air. Lena quickly turns her head and stares at the large wooden door that was a solid marble wall only seconds before. _What?_

Lena approaches the door carefully, wondering if she’s officially losing her mind. Her hand reaches out and touches the cold material of the door handle. Before she can second-guess her decision, she turns the handle and steps into the unfamiliar room. It takes a moment for Lena’s eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. The entire interior is an ivory white, the floor is covered with a soft looking carpet, a remarkably large bed is placed in the middle of the room with white sheets and pillowcases... Lena frowns, _what on earth is this room?_

Lena approaches the bed and gasps when she notices the nightstand beside it. The broad nightstand is covered with books Lena would absolutely love to read herself. _Huh? Does someone else have the exact same taste in literature?_

And there’s an odd smell in the room, it’s familiar somehow. It vaguely reminds Lena of the kitchen and… _potstickers._

Next to the pile of books lays a book with an untitled cover, slightly larger than the others. Lena reaches out to grab it. Curiosity getting the better of her once again. When she opens the book, she freezes, a sudden realization follows.

The book is filled with pictures of-. _Kara. Kara and herself. Laughing, hugging…_

They’re all photographs of moments Lena remembers fondly, though she’s very sure there hadn’t been a camera present.

Lena throws the book back onto the table, stumbling backwards. _What the f-?_

She quickly turns around and storms out of the room. Lena doesn’t notice the way the door disappears behind her as she hurries through the long hallway.

* * *

“I need you to sign right here.” Alex tells Kara, who’s staring down at a piece of parchment in concentration, just as Lena arrives for lunch.

“And what am I signing exactly?” Kara frowns as she reads the capitalized letters on the top the parchment. “What is D.E.O.?”

“Right, okay, listen up.” Alex begins excitedly, waiting for Lena to get settled as well, greeting her with a nod. “Lena here gave me an excellent idea the other night. We all know that Duelling Club is cancelled, right? Yes, so, I thought we can’t just sit here and do nothing. The world is a dangerous place at the moment and we need to be ready, prepared. And if they’re not willing to properly teach us how, why don’t we create a duelling club ourselves? Which we legally can’t call a duelling club, by the way. So, please join the D.E.O.?” Alex pleads with a proud smile, urging them on the put their name on the list of participants. Kara and Winn just stare at the text with matching frowns.

“What does that stand for?” Lena asks the question the other two have on their minds as well.

“Defense Emergency Organisation.” Alex says smugly, seemingly very pleased with herself.

“Why?” Winn asks curiously.

“Because I liked the abbreviation and I didn’t really know what else to call it so, just bear with me, okay?” Alex explains hurriedly and slides the parchment to the middle of the table. “Please? Obviously, this will help us pass our O.W.L.’s, but more importantly, it gives us the ability to protect ourselves from… _you know who_.”

Lena takes a shuddering breath and nods in agreement, Alex looks pleased.

“Are you going to teach us?” Lena arches her eyebrow at her.

“I suppose, I’ll probably need help if it turns out to be a success.” Alex pauses. “There’s something else, we’ll need to find a place where we can practice without the teachers finding out. Especially Professor Lane.” Alex sighs, thinking deeply.

Winn shoots up in his seat excitedly.

“There is a place, I’ve heard rumours about it. It’s supposedly on one of the higher floors in the castle. They call it the Room of Requirement, apparently it only appears when someone is in great need of it.” Winn explains happily.

_It appears?_

“It just appears?” Kara asks for her, staring at him incredulously.

“Yeah, apparently it can turn into anything you want. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“And where is this exactly?” Lena questions, a little bit agitated.

“They say it should be somewhere on the eight or seventh floor, though the specific spot is hard to find.” Winn continues.

“I- I believe I might have seen a door appearing when I was on the seventh floor the other night.” Lena reveals, blushing a little. Alex and Winn start speaking at the exact same time.

“Why were you-?”

“Did you find it?”

“I think so, yes.” Lena replies, thinking back to the photographs in the book and secretly wishes she kept it.

“Okay…, well, we’ll look into _that_.” Alex arches her eyebrows. “We should collect names of people who are interested in joining. Here, do me a favour and get some names on these, alright?” Alex grabs two additional pieces of parchment and slides them towards the three.

“Sure!” Kara beams, taking one off the table.

“You do realize nobody is going to sign if I hand them something, right? Or did you forget that everyone is scared of me?” Lena frowns, motioning towards the clear divide between her and the rest of the students at the table.

“They’re not scared of you, Lena. Just, get your Gryffindor buddies to join, alright?” Alex sighs, nodding her head towards Maggie and her friends, seated at their usual spot.

“I feel like you’re using me for my connections, Alex.”

“Shut up. Please, Lena?” Alex pleads.

“Sure.” Lena sighs, grabbing the piece of parchment and walking around the table to approach the Gryffindors. Once she reaches the table, she can’t help but feel a bit anxious. She hasn’t exactly properly talked to them since the incident during that Duelling Club session.

“Lena.” Sam greets her with a smile. Suddenly four sets of eyes are focused on her and she falters a bit. It’s Maggie with her new girlfriend (Lena just can’t remember the girl’s name), Sam, and Vasquez, all staring at her expectantly.

“Hey.” Lena tries, unsure.

“You’re Lena Luthor?” The brunette next to Maggie asks.

“That’s me.” Lena replies humourlessly.

“I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Have you?” Lena asks, not sure whether that’s a positive thing or not.

The girl just hums in reply and shifts her attention to Maggie again, who’s watching it all intently.

“Quite a number you did on Mon-El before summer break.” Maggie comments and Lena freezes a bit. “Not sure if I approve of your methods but-.”

“It was an accident, I really didn’t know-.” Lena tries.

“Pull your head out of your arse, Maggie. You know Lena wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone like that.” Sam huffs before shooting Lena an apologetic look.

“Thanks, Sam.”

Sam nods at her and curiously looks at the parchment in Lena’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, yes, Alex is starting a club, since Duelling Club is cancelled…” Lena clears her throat and puts the piece of parchment down on the table. “She thinks it’s very important for us to learn how to defend ourselves, especially now. If you are interested…just write down your name.” Lena smiles gratefully when Sam grabs her quill to write her name on the parchment.

“Great idea.” She says, before handing her quill to Maggie.

“This is Alex’s idea?” Maggie asks sceptically.

“Yes, she’s organizing it all.”

Maggie ponders on that for a moment and then reaches forward to write her name underneath Sam’s. She then hands the quill to her girlfriend.

“Lena?” Maggie asks while her girlfriend writes her name down, which is Emily, according to the parchment. “I’m sorry for what I said, I- I know you’re a good person and I believe you. Sometimes I just don’t think.”

“It’s alright, Maggie.” Lena sighs, relieved, feeling a little bit of weight lifting off her shoulders.

“You’re still a Slytherin, though so-.” Maggie adds teasingly.

“Shut up, Maggie.”

* * *

Lena shifts in her chair uncomfortably, somehow trying to avoid the twenty pairs of eyes staring at her. She’d rather be anywhere else than in this exact moment. But, here she is, sitting in front of a group in one of the backrooms of the infamous pub Hog’s Head. She absolutely hates the fact that the meeting has to be held here, but it really is the most secure place at the moment. Her eyes keep drifting to the unlit fireplace. Her leg bounces anxiously, without her realizing.

A sudden hand on her knee stops the movement. It’s Kara, looking at her worriedly. Her thumb strokes Lena’s knee in a soothing manner, though Lena can’t help but squirm a bit in her seat. _Oh my g-_

“Right, thank you all for coming. I’m pleased to see how many of you are interested in learning how to defend yourselves.” Alex begins, standing up beside Kara, with Winn sitting next to her. “I thought it would be good if we met and talked about how we wanted to teach ourselves proper duelling skills.”

“Why is Lena Luthor here? Isn’t she the whole reason Duelling Club got cancelled in the first place?” Lucy Lane’s boyfriend speaks up, who Lena recognizes vaguely from the Tea Shop. James, if Lena is not mistaken. Lucy Lane is sitting right next to him. _Wait who on earth invited Professor Lane’s sister to this?_

Lena freezes up at that, feeling all the eyes on her again. She stands up, feeling the all too familiar fight or flight response creeping up. She catches Kara’s eyes and the urge to stand up for herself wins.

“Look, I didn’t know what that spell would do. I would never intentionally harm someone. I deeply regret what happened that day… But, we can’t sit still and do nothing, not with what’s out there-.”

“You mean your brother? _Lex_?” Another voice verifies. The tone in the boy’s voice irritates her, as if he’s waiting for her to spill the beans about her brother.

“Yes.” Lena breathes. “I don’t want to talk about him. So, if that’s what you’re here for, you might as well clear out now.”

“Come on, let’s just go. They all just think I’m some kind of freak.” Lena hisses angrily, already turning towards the door.

“Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?” A sudden voice speaks up, it’s Sam. Lena remains quiet, the silence in the room is tense.

“Yes, she’s done that in her third year.” Kara answers for her, proudly.

“Damn, Lena. I didn’t know you could do that.” Maggie says, impressed.

“I heard Lex tried to lure her out of the castle, but she fought back so he didn’t succeed.” Lucy pipes, which is not necessarily true.

“She successfully managed to brew Draught of the Living Death in class last year.” Vasquez chimes in.

People around the room gasp and stare at Lena with wide eyes, absolutely awestruck.

“Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but most of that was all just luck. I didn’t even know what I was doing half the time and I always had help.” Lena says dismissively.

“She’s just being modest.” Kara tries.

“I’m not, Kara.” Lena sighs. “The world out there, it’s not like school. In class, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow… Out there, outside of the castle walls, if you make a mistake there, it might as well be the last thing you do. I know what _he’s_ capable of, I know what _he_ has done, and I know _he_ ’s not going to stop any time soon. Right there, in the real world, it’s not safe, not really… If we don’t try to defend ourselves he’s going to end up winning, and I can’t let him. I won’t.” Lena finishes firmly, her voice breaking in the end. She sits back down in her chair and stares at the floorboards near her feet, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Lena’s right, that’s why we need your help.” Alex speaks up again. “Cause, if we’re going to have any chance at beating _him_ -.”

“He’s really out for you too?” A younger student suddenly asks, looking at Lena sceptically.

“He’s out for everyone. He knows no remorse.” Lena answers quietly, looking right back at him.

The room falls silent again.

“Where are we going to meet?” Sam asks.

“What about an unused classroom?” A voice quietly suggests from behind the crowd, it’s Eve, looking pale and smaller than before. _Eve._ Lena can almost feel Alex tensing up from where she’s sitting. Before she can open her mouth, Lena speaks up.

“That might work, but we’re looking for somewhere more secretive.”

Alex comes to stand right next to Lena, glaring at Eve with distrust.

“Care to explain why the hell Lex’s spy is here?” Alex whispers lowly, while Kara takes more suggestions from the crowd.

“Look, I don’t approve of what she’s done, but- Lex killed her aunt and uncle and he- he tricked her. She has every right to be here. She wants to fight back too.” Lena whispers sharply, feeling angry just thinking about what her brother did.

Alex huffs and returns to her seat.

“What happens if the teachers find out?” Vasquez asks.

“We’re not doing anything illegal, as long as we don’t call it a duelling club.” Alex shrugs with a sly smile.

“Smart, Danvers.” Maggie remarks. Alex’s cheeks redden a little bit.

“Alright, but you do realize that Professor Lane’s sister is sitting right there, right?” Someone Lena doesn’t immediately recognizes speaks up.

“Oh, please. As if I don’t know my sister is a tad bit up-tight. What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her, alright. Relax, I’m not going to rat you guys out.” Lucy shrugs.

“Right, I’d like to ask you all to take a coin before you go. These coins have numerals around the edges. On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting." Alex explains as she reveals a basket filled with coins. “Before our next meeting, though, we’ll have a clearer idea of where we’re going to practise.”

* * *

Lena’s feeling anxious when the four of them round the corner on the seventh floor. Kara’s walking beside her, with Alex and Winn just behind them.

“So, where exactly did you see this door?” Alex asks, looking at the solid walls sceptically.

Lena looks around, spotting the familiar birdcages.

“Just a bit further.”

They follow her lead until she comes to a halt.

“Okay, let’s think about what we want.” Winn suggest, closing his eyes to concentrate.

“About what I want?” Lena clears her throat when all she can focus on is Kara’s confused little frown as she inspects the hallway. _Focus, Lena._

“Kara?” Lena whispers quietly, so quietly that nobody with regular hearing would hear her. Kara meets her eyes immediately. “Can you see through the wall?” Lena adds with a fake cough to cover up her voice.

Kara doesn’t bother taking her glasses off, cause she can see right through them, as she squints her eyes and intently stares at the wall. Alex exhales sharply when she realizes what’s happening. Winn opens his eyes and stares at the three in confusion.

Kara clears her throat .

“I think we’re at the right spot.”

“Excellent.” Lena smiles.

“Alright, let’s clear our heads and think about what we want. A large room to practise in, in secret. To protect ourselves. Got it? Keep repeating that in your head.” Alex instructs, closing her eyes to do it herself. Lena closes her eyes as well and tries her very best to clear her mind.

_Okay, Lena._

_A large room_

_To practise in_

_In secret_

_To protect ourselves_

_With potstickers and pictures of-_

**_No._ **

Her eyes shoot open and Winn gasps excitedly.

“It actually exists.” He stammers, staring at the door slowly appearing in the marble wall. With an eager hand, he turns the door handle and steps inside. Kara follows with Lena and Alex right behind her.

The room is large, larger than it had been before, Lena realizes. She looks around in awe. Instead of the white floor and walls, the room is black and grey with mirrors covering the place. There’s a metallic dummy in the corner and in the middle a table with-

“Oh my gosh, are those potstickers?!” Kara exclaims.

* * *

Lena is glad to have a brand-new copy of the required Potions study book. A book void of scribbled notes and harmful spells. It almost feels like a fresh start.

Lena turns to her Potions partner and finds her totally spaced out. Sam’s staring into nothingness with wide eyes, almost looking afraid of something.

“Sam?” Lena asks gently.

Except Sam doesn’t budge, her eyes not leaving the specific spot on the wall.

“Sam? Are you alright?” Lena tries again, this time nudging her shoulder softly.

Sam flinches in her seat and turns to look at Lena with an unreadable expression.

“Sam, are you getting enough sleep?” Lena worries.

“I feel fine, Lena.” Sam reassures her, looking much more like her usual self again with a genuine smile on her lips.

“So, are you going to teach us the Patronus Charm or what?” Sam asks, fiddling with the D.E.O. coin in her hand.

“I’m not a teacher, Sam.” Lena tells her, turning pages of her book until she’s at the right one.

“Hmm, I think you’d surprise yourself. Your speech was quite impressive.”

“It was hardly a speech.” Lena says incredulously.

Sam just hums and refocuses on the paragraph in front of her. Lena looks around the classroom until her eyes land on the empty seat in front of her.

“Where is Maggie, by the way?”

“I don’t know.” Sam says, frowning. “Though, I heard her having an argument with Emily earlier.”

“If you’re quite done speaking, dear. I’d like to continue the lesson once you’ve read the paragraph.” Professor Slughorn addresses them, slightly annoyed.

* * *

“Expelliarmus!” Sam exclaims, accurately ripping the wand out of the dummy’s grasp.

“Nicely done, Sam. Who’s next?” Alex says proudly.

Kara steps up with a raised wand, her fingers tightly wrapped around it.

“Expelliarmus!” She yells, knocking the replaced wand on the floor as well.

“Excellent! Alright, who wants to try something a bit more challenging? Who’s up for a some duelling?”

Several hands shoot up as Lena watches from the side-lines. She observes their enthusiasm with a smirk.

Students start making pairs, standing ready with their wands in the air.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Lena’s watching them all move at once, beams of red and purple flash before her eyes.

“Don’t you want to try?” It’s Kara, abandoning a confused looking Winn.

“No, I’m fine.” Lena smiles softly at her. Kara lingers by her side, with clearly something on her mind.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena worries.

“Yeah, totally, I just- I hope I don’t end up shooting lasers out of my eyes-.” Kara whispers anxiously.

“You won’t, Kara. It’s just practice. You’ve got this.” Lena reaches over to squeeze her shoulder, gently, clearly forgetting how defined her shoulders are. She clears her throat, very subtly, and takes her hand back.

Kara nods and returns to Winn, with her wand ready.

“Rictusempra!” Kara shouts. Winn blocks it swiftly with a flick of his wand.

“Levicorpus!” Winn exclaims. A bright beam hits Kara in the chest, but she doesn’t even flinch. Winn stares at her in shock.

“Um, Protego!” Kara counters, comically late.

“How did you-?”

“Right, why don’t we move on to the Patronus Charm?” Lena interrupts him, addressing the students. They start gathering around Lena almost immediately, all eager to learn the much awaited charm. Lena’s dumbfounded for a moment, not sure what to say. Sam smirks at her, Alex nods appreciatively, and Kara shoots her a grateful smile.

_I am **not** a teacher._

“Right, well, for this spell to work you have to think of a happy memory so powerful, it fills you up entirely. Think of something, it can be anything, as long as the emotion is strong enough.” Lena explains, recalling Professor Lane’s words. “Don’t expect it to work immediately, it takes practice. Allow the memory to take over.” Lena finishes, noticing the anticipative looks she’s getting. She locks eyes with Kara, who nods encouraging.

“Right then.” Lena clears her throat and raises her wand, not pointing at anything in particular. Lena closes her eyes, focussing on a feeling rather than a memory. A feeling she gets when the right person hugs her tightly, makes her laugh, and reminds her of the fact that she’s not destined to be like her family. Lena briefly wonders if this feeling would be enough for the charm to work, but it fills her up with a buzzing energy, and she readies her wand. She opens her eyes, finding the familiar blue ones immediately.

“Expecto Patronum!” Lena exclaims, a bright beam leaving her wand instantly. It quickly transforms into an impressively large crow, fluttering its wings and circling around her head before shooting through the room, leaving a bright blue trail behind. People gasp and stare at the bird in awe. It flies in a few more circles before dissolving in the air. The room grows quiet.

“Wow.” Kara breathes, looking a bit awestruck. A few more students share that statement. Even Maggie doesn’t have a witty remark ready.

“Alright, let’s continue with this next time. It’s getting late.” Alex takes over again, checking her watch anxiously.

The students look disappointed as they put their wands back underneath their robes. Lena feels light and giddy, though she doesn’t really know why. Maybe it’s the fact that people didn’t look at her with disgust and fear this time, instead there was awe and admiration, something Lena wasn’t used to at all. She had to admit, _she likes it._

“Maggie?” Alex asks before the Gryffindor can walk through the door. Maggie stops in front of the door and turns around, looking at Alex expectantly, though without her usual snark.

“Danvers?”

“Isn’t your girlfriend joining the D.E.O. meetings?” Alex wonders, and Lena realizes she had in fact not seen the brunette by her side all day.

“Not likely.” Maggie grumbles.

“O-oh?” Alex falters. “What happened?”

“We broke up.” Maggie sighs tiredly.

“I’m sorry. What- why?” Alex asks, not sounding quite like herself.

“She dumped me.” Maggie states as a matter of fact.

“She dumped _you_? Why? Why would she do that?” Alex stammers, turning a bit red. Lena wishes she could apparate to another room.

“Well, she did. Convincingly.” Maggie huffs, crossing her arms. “You know, I- I don’t really want to talk about this now. I’ll just- I’ll see you around.” Maggie turns around and leaves, leaving the four of them alone in the room.

“I hope she’s alright.” Kara says sadly and Alex actually startles a bit, as if she’s totally forgotten about the other people in the room.

“Yeah.” Alex whispers absentmindedly.

“Well done, you two. The class was definitely a success, especially the last part.” Winn speaks up, addressing both Alex and Lena.

“Oh, it was nothing really.” Lena mumbles.

“Nothing? You were incredible, Lena! You- you actually produced the Patronus Charm, just like that?! That’s advanced magic, Lena!” Kara insists, sounding proud.

Lena ducks her head, uncharacteristically shy.

“Yeah, you were amazing Lena.” Alex agrees, patting Lena on the shoulder.

“Can we please address the elephant in the room, though?” Winn says and Alex freezes on the spot.

“What do you mean?”

“Since when is Kara able to cast nonverbal protection spells? That’s highly advanced!” Winn stares at Kara wide eyed and Alex visibly relaxes, though not entirely.

“Oh..” Kara mutters.

“Right…” Alex adds helpfully.

Alex and Kara share a look that seems to last for a minute, and then Alex nods.

“Winn, I think you should sit down for this.”

* * *

Weeks pass by filled with classes, meetings, homework, the occasional trip, until the cold month of December comes along. Lena’s shocked by how quickly time has passed.

Lena’s about to take a bite of scrambled eggs, when the familiar high pitched sounds entire the Great Hall. A swarm of owls enters the hall, they land carefully on the tables, some more graciously than others.

When a light brown owl lands in front of her, Lena frowns. The owl reveals the letter in its claw, holding it out for Lena to grab it, which she does cautiously. It lifts off right away, flying back where it came from.

Lena turns the envelope, seeing her name clearly written in cursive. She opens it with a racing heart, expecting it to be another letter from Lex. _But who’s owl was that?_

When she reads the first couple of sentences, she smiles widely. _The MacMillans!_

_Dear Lena,_

_I hope you’re enjoying your classes and learning many new things._

_I’ve been studying enchantments and possible materials that could potentially help with sensory overload. Especially, if this person is a member of a certain family._

_Don’t worry Lena, her secret is safe with us. Though, I’d advise you two to be more discreet in the future. The world is a scary place._

_I don’t know much about enhanced sight, though I propose we try a couple of things. I wonder if the ability allows her to see through concrete or lead?_

_I feel like we’re close to something, dear._

_Please, stay safe and say hello to Kara from me._

Lena smiles fondly, her heart calming down immediately. She catches Kara’s curious eyes from the other side of the table.

“Mrs. MacMillan says hi.” 

Kara beams at that.

* * *

“Kara?” Lena asks.

Kara and Lena are sitting in Kara’s dorm room, which isn’t an uncommon occurrence, much to the annoyance of Helga Hufflepuff. Kara looks up from her study book to focus her attention on the Slytherin next to her on the bed.

“Yeah?”

“Can you see through _everything_? Or are there limits?” Lena whispers, despite them being the only ones in the dorm room.

Kara blushes, recalling the time she’d almost accidentally seen right through Lena’s t-shirt during the summer. She truly wishes there are limits to her sight. _If only for her own health._

“I don’t know. I think I can’t really look through everything in the walls. I think there’s pipes or wires? Why?”

“Just curious.” Lena looks thoughtfully, pondering on that for a moment. “Can you- can you see through _me_?” Lena wonders, putting her book away.

Kara falters, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Lena says hastily.

“No, no, it’s alright. I- um, yes I can.” Kara admits, not looking at her in case she might just see-

“That’s incredible.” Lena breathes, looking at her in awe. “But, I imagine that must be quite overwhelming as well.”

Kara finally looks her in the eyes.

“Yeah, sometimes it is. When I- I see things I don’t really want to see.” Kara admits.

Lena nods in understanding.

“And can you…hear what’s happening downstairs?”

Kara tilts her head, focussing on the sounds.

“Yeah, I can hear Winn talking about…Quidditch, of course. He’s not happy with the way our new seeker is performing.” Kara chuckles, and closes her eyes to focus on the other things she can hear. “And I hear…oh, somebody’s getting beaten at chess in the common room. And right next door there’s- ew.” Kara’s eyes shoot open.

“What? What is it?” Lena eyes her curiously.

“They’re making out with each other.” Kara pulls a face, trying to block _those_ sounds out.

“Oh?” Lena asks surprised, a smirk playing on her lips. “Who?”

“I- I don’t know, but I’m going to ignore them now.” Kara stutters, trying to focus on anything else. _Anything._ “Ugh, I can’t unhear it!”

Suddenly a hand covers her own.

“Shhh, just focus on my heart. Listen to its rhythm.” Lena whispers soothingly. And Kara does just that. Lena’s heartbeat is steady with a few unexpected elevations here and there, but it’s calming nonetheless. She closes her eyes firmly, only focussing on the feeling of Lena’s hand in hers and the serene rhythm of her heart. The other sounds soon dissipate and Kara’s eyes flutter open again.

“Did that help?” Lena asks softly.

“Yeah.” Kara breathes, her cheeks feel warm.

* * *

“Kara, I’m glad you could make it.” Lois says when the girl takes a seat.

Kara remains quiet and reserved. They haven’t really talked much since their last conversation.

“I wanted to apologize, Kara. It wasn’t my intention to vilify Lena. Not at all.” Lois takes a breath, her gaze briefly drifting towards a picture on her desk before returning to Kara. “When I told Clark about your friendship with Lena, he- well, let’s just say he didn’t really take it well.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “However, he’s been thinking and…he’s come to the conclusion, we have both come to that conclusion, that it is not our place to judge someone solely on their last name. That isn’t fair to anyone. We can’t just project our past experiences onto someone else, it doesn’t work like that. I’m sorry, Kara.” Lois says sincerely.

Kara nods.

“Thank you, professor.”

Lois raises her eyebrows at that.

“Lois.”

Lois nods and smiles at her. Kara feels lighter immediately.

* * *

“Don’t forget to focus on the memory, let it fill your entire being.” Lena tells the students, who are trying for themselves. They’re getting better at it, gradually but surely. It’s the very last day before Christmas break and they’re tired but excited.

“Expecto Patronum!” Kara exclaims. A faint bright light comes out of her wand, but dissolves right away.

“Almost.” Lena says, coming to a halt right behind her. “Close your eyes, Kara. And focus on the feeling that comes along with the memory. Let it take over.” Lena whispers closely to her ear. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” Kara breathes, opening her eyes again.

“Expecto Patronum!” Kara shouts, with more force this time. The light is brighter this time as it escapes her wand, growing bigger and floating higher. It transforms into a dog, a golden retriever, to be exact, and runs around the room excitedly. Alex is just able to jump out of its way. It vanishes with a blink of an eye.

“Amazing. Well done.” Lena breathes, staring at Kara in awe. Students eye her jealously, trying again immediately.

When the class finally comes to an end, Lena is almost bouncing with energy. She’s been waiting the whole day to get Kara alone, and with more and more students leaving the room, it might finally happen soon. It all started that morning with a response from MacMillan, a response to her letter. It came in a large heavy envelope. _She’s finally figured it out._

“Kara? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” Lena asks nervously, waiting for the last students to leave.

Kara frowns, but nods.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later, alright?” Lena tells Alex and Winn, who are waiting for them by the doors. When the doors finally close behind them, Lena inhales sharply. _They’re finally alone._

“Lena? What is it?” Kara wonders, approaching her until she’s right in front of her.

“I-…I’ve been studying and researching and- well, I can’t take all the credit for it, obviously.” Lena starts, faltering a little bit. “You’ve told me about how overwhelming your senses are, your eyes… I think I, _we_ , created something that might help.” Lena smiles shyly, and grabs a small package from underneath her robes, handing it to Kara.

Kara eyes it curiously, but accepts.

“What is it?” She asks excitedly.

Lena remains quiet and carefully studies her reaction as she removes the paper. Kara opens the box and examines what’s inside. She takes out a sturdy looking pair of glasses, they’re grey with tiny flecks of silver.

“You got me glasses?” Kara asks, surprised and a bit confused.

“Put them on.” Lena instructs patiently.

Kara takes off her own glasses and replaces them with her new ones, she gasps and widens her eyes.

“ _Oh_.”

It’s quiet for a moment as Kara looks around the room, her gaze finally landing on Lena and shooting her an adoring smile.

“They’re made from lead. I- I figured when you mentioned pipes and wiring, it could be lead. We’ve also added a few enchantments. I thought, it would make things less overwhelming. I- if you don’t like it I-.”

Lena’s cut off by the soft feeling of lips touching her own, she freezes, and then finally, when her brain realizes what’s going on, she relaxes into Kara’s touch, responding eagerly. The kiss is soft and sweet, but effectively making her mind go blank. Eventually, Kara pulls back with a dopey smile on her face.

“I take it you like it?” Lena smiles dreamily, feeling the need to pinch herself and check if this is real.

Kara chuckles shyly, her face bright red.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking first I- just…You’re- gosh, you’re amazing, Lena.”

“It’s okay, Kara. More than okay.” Lena breathes, feeling uncharacteristically giddy.

Kara stares right into her eyes until something above their heads catches her attention. Lena follows her line of sight. _Oh._

Mistletoe is hanging right above their heads, the sight making Lena’s heartbeat quicken significantly, which Kara seems to notice as she chuckles breathlessly.

This time it’s Lena who leans forward to capture Kara’s lips. Their lips brush together sweetly, the feeling of Kara’s breath on her skin is intoxicating. Lena softly puts her hands against Kara’s cheeks to pull her closer. She smiles when she feels Kara leaning into her touch, trying to be as close as humanely possible. For a moment the world isn’t falling apart and her brother isn’t a heartless psychopath. It is just _them_. Lena breathlessly pulls away, her eyes sparkling.

“Happy Christmas, Kara.” She breathes, gently stroking her cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Lena.”

Kara lingers, reluctant to go away.

“I- I should probably…” Kara tries, but forgets what she wanted to say, her eyes flickering back to Lena’s lips.

Lena chuckles and pulls her hands away from Kara’s cheeks to grab her hand instead.

“Go. Spend some time with Alex before she goes.” Lena tells her. “We’ll have the whole holidays to ourselves.”

Kara nods, biting her lip. She gently squeezes Lena’s hand and turns around to leave the room. Right before slipping through the doors, she looks back one more time to give her a sickly sweet smile. Lena grins back, watching her go. The doors close behind her and Lena exhales deeply. _Did that really just happen? Oh my god…_

Lena turns to face one of the mirrors and stares at her own flushed face. Her face is almost unrecognizable. Her lips keep curling up, forming a smile automatically. And she feels warm in a way she’s never experienced before. _Is this what happiness is like?_

Lena chuckles to herself. She crouches down to gather her bag and documents, because, yes, she’s tried to come up with something that resembles a lesson plan. Absentmindedly, she collects the documents until they form a neat pile, she reaches forward to grab a loose piece of parchment when her finger suddenly touch a different kind of material. Lena freezes when she spots it. _A memory vial. Right there between her documents._

She picks it off the floor and stands up, admiring the familiar light blue contents of the vial. It’s definitely a different one. Lena swears she put the other one in her drawer. _Is this a new memory? How did it get here?_

_…Eve?_

* * *

Lena storms into Eve’s dorm room before she can second guess her actions. She’s absolutely fuming and filled with adrenaline.

_Why would Lex give her another memory vial?_

_She hasn’t done anything that might help him in any way, has she?_

_And Eve..._

_She trusted her for god's sake!_

Eve looks up in bewilderment and so do two other pairs of eyes.

“Out, everyone.” Lena grumbles, staring at Eve intently. Lena doesn’t spare the other students a glance when they hurriedly get off their beds and leave the room. She reaches underneath her ropes and takes out the vial.

“Care to explain?” Lena demands, holding the vial in front of her.

Eve, looking as pale as ever, stares back with an unreadable expression on her face.

“What- what’s that?” Her voice sounds small.

Lena clenches her jaw and laughs humourlessly.

“Seriously? Do you think I’m that stupid? You know, I really wanted to believe you. I truly did. I’ve been _so_ blind.” Lena seethes in white hot anger.

Eve opens her mouth, only to close it again right after.

“I- I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Lena. I’m not lying.” Eve whispers tearfully.

“You know, I grew up in a house with the most deceptive people in the world, you’d think-.” Lena takes a shaky breath. “You’d think I wouldn’t trust people that easily. And I realize now that I’ve been a fool for ever trusting you.”

“I didn’t- Lena, I’m serious, I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what that is!” Eve cries out. Lena’s hand around the vial is scarily white. She studies Eve’s shaking frame carefully, but doesn’t find anything but pure sadness and exhaustion.

“Well, Eve, who else could it be?” Lena huffs, done with these endless games.

Eve sniffles.

“I- I don’t know. But, please, Lena, I don’t want anything to do with _h-him_ again, I’d never help him. Not after all that he’s done.”

Lena is quiet for a moment, trying to even her breathing.

“Look, Eve, I don’t know what to think. This is- I don’t know if I can trust you again.”

“Lena, please…” Eve whispers sadly.

“I just- I need to go.” Lena mutters, turning around to storm out of the common room. She runs out and shoots up the stairs, only barely avoiding the people she meets on her way. She only has one goal in mind and that’s exactly where her feet are taking her.

Lena doesn’t think twice when she finds Dumbledore’s office deserted again and sneaks inside. The Pensieve reveals itself again and Lena takes a deep breath before spilling the vial’s contents. She leans forward and feels herself falling immediately.

She drops down onto wooden floorboards and looks around in bewilderment. It’s a small bedroom, just big enough for a tiny human to sleep in. Lena can’t do anything but stare at the curly haired woman sitting beside a small bed with a book in her hands. Little Lena is looking at her mother expectantly from under the covers. Lena’s heart aches with a strong longing.

“One more page and you’re going to sleep, alright love?” Her mother chuckles as the turns the page. The woman’s distinctive Irish accent immediately puts a smile on Lena’s face. She doesn’t bother wiping away the tears that are soon to follow.

“But what if they don’t find him before the page is over?” Little Lena mumbles worriedly.

“Then we’ll continue tomorrow.” Her mother replies.

“But then he’ll be missing all night!” Her smaller self says cheekily.

Her mother laughs loudly. Lena feels warm inside, overwhelmed by the sudden fondness she feels for the woman. She looks so carefree and so genuinely happy. Lena knows that if she’d dared to say anything similar to Lilian while growing up, she’d be grounded for at least a month. Not that Lilian would _ever_ bother reading her a book.

“You know it doesn’t work like that, love. Calvin the cow will be just find on the pages of this book, he’ll be safe in your room.” Her mother says softly, still smiling as she focuses on the children’s book in her hands.

“Shall we then?”

Little Lena nods excitedly.

“Where could Calvin the cow be? If he’s not in the fields or at the barn? Won’t he feel cold during the night? Won’t he be lonely? Sophia is standing in the middle of the empty field, feeling worried. She reaches down to pick a flower. Calvin’s favourite flower.” Her mother reads animatedly. “Oh, look, Lena. It’s a sunflower.”

Little Lena sits up in her bed to take a look at the page.

“Not every yellow flower is a sunflower, mum.”

“Why not? If it’s as bright as the sun?” Her mother replies adoringly and little Lena giggles.

Lena tries her best to hold back a sob. She remembers this book well, it had been gathering dust high up in her bookcase back in the Luthor’s Estate. She’d always wondered how she got it.

Suddenly, something shifts in the air, but Lena can’t quite place what’s changed until a voice speaks up.

“Curiosity's not a sin, Miss Luthor, but you should exercise caution.”

Lena’s head shoots sideways and she’s met with a calm looking Professor Dumbledore, who’s admiring the scene in front of them. _Oh no._

“Ah, Alodie Mason. A very bright woman, incredibly talented. I have to ask, Miss Luthor, what brings you here?” Dumbledore speaks conversationally, as if he hasn’t just told Lena something she’d been aching to hear.

“Alodie Mason?” Lena whispers, her gaze returning to the woman in question. _Her mother’s name is Alodie Mason._

“I’ve suspected you coming into my office for quite some time. Of course, the gentlemen in the portraits do love their fair share of gossip.” Dumbledore says calmly, not sounding accusingly at all. “That’s you, is it not?” He asks, his eyes on her younger self.

“Yes.” Lena whispers, not entirely sure what emotions she’s currently feeling. Is she happy to finally know her mother’s name? Yes. Is she absolutely terrified she might get kicked out of school? Totally.

“I’m not going to ask how you got these memories. I assume you know what you’re doing?.” Dumbledore asks her coolly and Lena briefly wonders if he’s fooling her somehow.

She eventually nods in reply.

“Do you- do you know her, Professor? Alodie?” Lena asks cautiously.

“Oh yes, she was a very clever student, a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. I assume Professor Grant might know more about her, she used to teach her, you see. Now, if you don’t mind, Miss Luthor, I have a meeting to attend.” Professor Dumbledore snaps his fingers and suddenly Lena’s pulled out of the memory and back in the Headmaster’s office.

“P-professor.” Lena tries. _She has to explain, right? He can’t possible just let her leave unpunished after this?_

“Close the door behind you, will you? The slight breeze may give me a cold.” Dumbledore takes a seat behind his desk and grabs a piece of parchment, casually reading it as if nothing happened.

Lena’s staring at him dumbfounded. _This has to be a trick, right?_

She lingers for a another five seconds before she reluctantly walks through the door and closes it.

_What just happened?_

Lena walks down the flight of stairs, in a daze. _Alodie Mason._ The unfamiliarity of the name upsets her. _They really erased every trace of her._

When she arrives in the hallway leading to a staircase that’ll take her down, she spots a familiar figure. Sam is hurriedly walking down the hallway, just a few metres in front of her. Lena frowns at the sight of her.

“Sam?” Lena exclaims and the girl freezes before turning around.

“Lena?”

Lena approaches her, noticing how tired she looks when she comes near her.

“Why aren’t you getting ready to go home? Isn’t the train leaving soon?” Lena wonders, taking in the paleness of her skin. _She doesn’t look good._

“That’s-that’s today?” Sam mumbles confused.

Lena stills, she can tell Sam is being genuine.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Lena worries.

Sam sighs deeply, brushing her unkept hair out of her face.

“I don’t know, Lena. I’ve- I’ve been having these black outs.”

“You look exhausted, Sam. Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey.” Lena suggests carefully.

“No, no, I’m okay. Just haven’t been sleeping lately.” Sam reassures her, though not very convincingly.

“Sam, I think the express is about to depart, maybe you should just… stay here and get some sleep? You can write your family a letter?” Lena proposes, noticing how unsteady she’s keeping herself upright.

“Yeah, I’m just- I’m going to my common room.” Sam starts to move away.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Lena worries, studying her carefully.

“Yeah, don’t worry too much.” Sam attempts a smile but it turns into a grimace.

Lena watches her walk away. The slight limp in her step does nothing to ease her worry.

* * *

“Where’s Lena?” Winn wonders.

Kara looks around the platform, hoping to catch a glimpse of her fri-, _were they still just friends?_ Just thinking about the kiss makes her feel giddy and warm inside.

“I don’t know. She said she’d catch up.” Kara frowns.

“Did you- are those new glasses?” Alex raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah, Lena gave them to me.” Kara beams, fully aware of the blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, did she now?” Alex smirks knowingly just as the whistle is blown. Kara smiles shyly.

Alex pulls her into a tight hug.

“Happy Christmas, Kara. Stay safe.” Alex says into her shoulder.

“You too. Happy Christmas.” Kara reluctantly lets her go.

Winn gives her a warm hug and then they board the train. Kara slightly lowers her glasses and watches them move around the train to find themselves a spot. She smiles when she’s finally able to see them again without using her powers, Alex gives her a little wave through the window.

The feeling of fingers interlacing with her own startles Kara for a moment.

“I’m so sorry, something came up.” Lena breathlessly apologizes as she returns Alex’s wave.

Kara glances down towards their hands and feels a giddy smile forming on her lips. When she looks up at Lena, she notices the tired look in her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Kara worries.

“Yes, I’m worried about Sam.”

Before Kara can reply, the train comes alive loudly, and with one last glance she watches Alex and Winn disappear from her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀  
> and?
> 
> if you know where I got the name for Lena's mother from, please talk to me immediatly!
> 
> press L for Calvin the cow


	8. year five part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea where to end this??  
> I hope you guys like where I'm going with this.  
> and, above all, i hope you're all doing well.
> 
> xx

_“It cannot be prevented… He shall seek and he shall find.”_

Lena shoots upright in her bed, inhaling sharply. Professor Trelawney’s words still echoing through her mind. With slow even breaths, she tries to calm her racing heart. Her brother hasn’t even been sighted anywhere near and still he manages to constantly occupy her restless mind. To say she’s sick and tired of it all would be an understatement. With a tired sigh, she decides she might as well get up and get ready for the day. Quickly checking the contents of her trunk, she settles on some comfortable sweatpants and a loosely fitting shirt.

The quietness of the common room during the Christmas break is something Lena will never get used to. The place feels odd without the constant chatter and Alex’s watchful eyes.

Though, Lena does like having the place mostly to herself, it gives her a sense of privacy she isn’t used to. So, Lena drags herself down the stairs to the shared common room where the fireplace is lit and the candles still burning. At the sight of the Christmas tree placed in the middle, Lena is reminded of the large one in the Great Hall and how enthusiastically Kara had told her about the presents that would sometimes be brought in by owls and placed underneath it. Lena had been sceptical, she still is to be fair, and despite the lack of festive Christmas holidays in the past, Lena can’t help but feel herself warming up to the decorations around the castle and the joyful atmosphere that comes along with them.

With a yawn, Lena climbs up the stairs leading to the Great Hall. It’s not a surprise at all that she’s not the only one who has thought of coming there. A couple of students, all wearing casual clothing instead of their usual house robes, are scattered around the Hall, opening presents and sipping hot beverages. Magical snow is falling from the ceiling, dissolving before it hits the ground. The sight is absolutely breath-taking. Lena spots a beaming Kara as soon as she looks towards the enormous, beautifully decorated tree. Kara’s standing in the middle of a pile of presents, looking absolutely overjoyed. Her eyes are already locked on Lena’s advancing form.

“Good morning.” Lena whispers when she’s still a good five metres away, knowing very well that Kara will be able to hear her anyway.

“Hey.” Kara replies when she’s actually close enough for her to hear.

“Did you get any presents?” Lena asks, amused by the mountain of presents surrounding her.

Kara doesn’t say anything, instead she grins and points at the sweater she’s wearing, which is a Hufflepuff yellow with a black letter K in the centre.

“K for Kara?” Lena grins as she eyes the comfortable looking sweater.

“Yeah, mum always makes one for Alex too. She always pulls a face, but she secretly loves it.” Kara laughs.

“Nice, it suits you.” Lena breathes, and it really does suit her, the colour of her sweater matches nicely with her hair, making her look even cuter than usual. She tries to push away the overwhelming urge to kiss her right then and there-

“Kara-.” Lena starts, but is cut off when a package is shoved into her arms.

“This one’s for you.” Kara reveals happily.

“What?” Lena frowns, inspecting the present and noticing the tag with her name on it.

“Open it!” Kara laughs.

Lena puts it on the table and starts removing the wrapping paper gently. Her fingers touch the soft material of the object inside and she lifts the last piece of paper to reveal it. It’s a dark green sweater, neatly folded so it slows the golden letter L on top.

“You got one too! Put it on!” Kara says excitedly, almost bouncing up and down.

Lena is speechless. The sweater is soft and clearly handmade, it warms Lena’s heart that someone would actually put such effort into something for someone they barely even know. She throws it over her shirt and smoothens out the material, now fully matching with Kara. She glances down the letter L on her front and smiles softly.

“That is- that’s so kind of her. She barely knows me.” Lena says, in awe, still thinking there has to be a catch somehow.

“Oh, she knows plenty.”

“Does she?” Lena looks up and arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I…uh, I write about you, sometimes. About basically everything. So, she knows a lot.” Kara flushes.

“You write about me? About… _everything_?” Lena asks curiously.

Kara seems to choke on air at that.

“N-no, not about _everything_! Just about what we do, you know, the things we do together.” Kara falters, grimacing when she realizes how that sounds.

Lena arches her eyebrow even higher, smirking at Kara’s flustered state.

“No! I meant like studying, visiting Hogsmeade-.” Kara rambles hurriedly on and Lena laughs loudly.

“I get it, Kara.” Lena reassures her once she catches her breath.

“I was actually hoping we could talk.”

Though, before Kara can form a response, they’re loudly interrupted by an excited yell from Maggie, who’s approaching them with Sam by her side.

“Later?” Lena whispers.

Kara nods.

“Look at all those presents!” Maggie eyes the pile behind them, and shoots Lena and Kara a smirk when she notices them. “Are those matching sweaters? Aren’t you two adorable.”

“Shut up, Sawyer.” Lena rolls her eyes at her, but Maggie doesn’t even hear her, already digging into the mountain of presents in search for hers.

Sam stops right beside Lena. She does look better and less tired, though she still doesn’t appear to be fully like herself.

“Are you alright? Did you sleep well?” Lena asks her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam reassures her, taking a seat on top of the table to watch Maggie.

“Ha!” Maggie exclaims, holding a present in the air.

“Why didn’t you go home to your grandparents, Maggie?” Lena wonders, remembering she moved during the summer.

Maggie shrugs and tears through the wrapping paper.

“I just didn’t feel like being there with my ex.” Maggie admits as she studies the contents of her present. “Oh, neat!”

“What is it?” Kara wonders.

“It’s a Pocket Sneakoscope!” Maggie exclaims, putting the miniature glass-spinning top on the table. “When there’s anyone untrustworthy around, it’s meant to light up and spin.” The four of them stare at it for a moment, but it remains perfectly still. _Well, that’s good news at least._

“That’s reassuring, I guess.” Maggie smirks, putting it in her pocket.

Lena watches Sam approaching the pile, looking for her own present, when she suddenly notices Professor Trelawney sitting at the very end of the Hall, who’s somehow misjudging where her mouth is and pouring most of her drink on the table.

“I’ll be right back.” Lena tells her friends before standing up and approaching her professor.

Trelawney doesn’t even notice her, she’s studying her fork closely, as if she’s never seen a kitchen utensil before. Lena briefly wonders if she can even see anything at all, when her eyes suddenly shoot up and lock onto her.

“H-hello professor. I’m sorry for interrupting your meal, I was hoping I could speak with you? About a prophecy?” Lena falters a little, her professor’s gaze is intense.

“A prophecy, dear? Are you curious about your destiny? Wondering where life might take you, perhaps?” Professor Trelawney asks, dropping her fork down onto her plate.

“I- I was wondering… How trustworthy are prophecies? Are they ever…wrong?” Lena wonders.

“Wrong?” Trelawney exclaims, offended. “They’re never wrong. Misinterpreted? Yes. But they’re never wrong, dear. Never.”

“So, they always come true, then?” Lena asks to verify.

“Of course, dear. Sooner or later they will come true.” Professor Trelawney nods and then picks up her fork again for another inspection.

“Thank you, Professor.” Lena says, a bit dumbfounded. She quickly returns to the table where her friends are sitting and drops down next to Kara. Kara curiously looks at her and Lena wonders if she heard the conversation. Lena offers her a smile that, hopefully, looks reassuring enough.

A strange looking object, that reminds Lena of a tiny mirror on a stand, in front of Sam catches her attention.

“Did you get a mirror?” Lena wonders curiously.

“It’s not a mirror, it’s a Foe-Glass, it shows its possessor’s enemies.” Sam explains. Lena looks into the object and gasps when, instead of just her own reflection, she sees two shadows lurking just behind her.

“Apparently, the shadows become clearer and more visible as the enemies get closer.” Sam shudders, intently staring at the shadow behind her own shoulder.

“Incredible.” Lena whispers, though the thought of seeing her brother and potentially her mother getting closer to her, already makes her feel anxious. Lena’s pulled out of her spiralling thoughts when a wrapped box is placed on the table right in front of her. Lena looks up, catching Kara’s nervous smile.

“Open it.” Kara smiles.

“Another one?” Lena’s confused. _She’s already gotten more than her younger self could ever hope for._

“This one’s from me.” Kara explains excitedly, pushing the present a little bit closer to Lena. “It’s not nearly as great as the present you gave me, but-.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Kara. But, thank you.” Lena says sincerely, her heart almost bursting with adoration for the girl.

Carefully, Lena’s fingers untighten the pretty ribbon and remove the dark blue paper. Inside is a carton box with a brand written on the side that looks vaguely familiar to her. When she opens it and takes a look inside, she grows quiet. A brand-new set of Wizard’s Chess is neatly placed inside. It remind Lena of the few good parts of her childhood, the happy snippets of when she used to play chess with her brother, absolutely frustrating him with her winning streak. The familiar checkerboard and its dark red chess pieces look very inviting. _She misses that._

“Do you- do you like it?” Kara nervously asks. Lena doesn’t have to look up to know that three sets of eyes are staring at her.

Lena takes her eyes off the chessboard to look up at Kara and gives her a warm smile.

“Kara, this is- I love it. Thank you so much.”

A visible weight is lifted off Kara’s shoulders and her eyes start sparkling. From the corner of her eye, Lena sees Maggie making kissing faces. Ignoring her, Lena returns her attention to her favourite Hufflepuff.

“I figured you like chess, and I saw this set last time in Hogsmeade and I just knew I had to get it for you. It’s a special edition! Look!” Kara beams, grabbing a piece of parchment out of the box and pointing at the title on top.

_Replica of the Lewis chessmen pieces, approximately 12 th century._

“That’s incredible.” Lena breathes, staring at the parchment in awe. For a moment she forgets about Maggie and Sam sitting right beside them. All she sees is Kara, with her smile that always makes her blue eyes sparkle with joy.

“I don’t know what to say..” Lena’s speechless. “Thank you so much, Kara. I’ve always wanted my own set.”

“Happy Christmas, Lena. Just promise you’ll teach me sometime?” Kara suggests, smiling.

“I’d love to.” Lena replies sincerely. “Happy Christmas, Kara.”

* * *

The library around Christmas time has to be Lena’s favourite place to spend her time. It’s absolutely deserted without students studying for their O.W.L.’s or doing homework for their classes. Lena loves the quietness.

“Do you think it actually works? Or is it rubbish?” Sam frowns as she stares at her Foe-Glass. “Because, every time I think I see a shadow, it disappears right behind me. And then it’s just like a regular mirror.”

Lena frowns, turning the object around so she can see for herself. Two shadows appear immediately, lurking just behind her back. The figures are too hazy and dark to be recognizable, but Lena knows exactly who they’re meant to be. The thought makes her shiver. Though, she’s glad that it means they’re nowhere near the castle, _yet_.

“Who gave it to you?” Lena wonders, tearing her eyes away from the Foe-Glass.

“My dad.” Sam smiles softly. She opens her mouth with the intention to say something else, when a loud voice suddenly interrupts her trail of thought.

“There you are, Luthor. Was wondering where you were hiding.” It’s Mon-El, approaching their table with an irritating smirk on his face. “Can’t believe they’re still letting you walk around free. Better enjoy it while you still can. I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it.”

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks tiredly, not in the mood to deal with him.

“You’ve been avoiding me for quite some time. I won’t take that personally.” He slides a chair back and takes a seat at their table.

“What do you want?” Sam asks, annoyed.

“What I want, Arias, is for you to realize that fraternizing with the enemy won’t get us any house points.” He states as a matter of fact.

“Just go away.” Lena sighs.

“What did you just call her?” Sam suddenly challenges, her voice tighter than before. Her hand is clenching around her wand, and Lena’s almost afraid the girl is going to break it.

“Need to get your ears checked? I’m sure there’s a spell for that. Why don’t you ask Lena? She knows _plenty_ of spells.” He jests, clearly recalling what happened during that infamous Duelling Club session.

“Look, I’m sorry, I never meant to-.” Lena begins when a bright red beam suddenly hits Mon-El right in his chest. His chair tumbles over and he falls backwards onto the hard floor.

Sam’s pointing her wand right at him, angrily staring down his shocked frame.

“Sam?” Lena looks at her in shock. The enraged look in her friend’s eyes startles her.

Sam stoically stands up, her wand still pointing at the Gryffindor on the floor. He’s staring back at her with wide eyes.

“You’re just a spoiled little brat, aren’t you?” Sam scoffs humourlessly with a mocking smirk on her face.

“Sam! Don’t! He’s not worth it.” Lena exclaims, getting up and putting her hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam suddenly seems to snap out of it, blinking with her eyes and swaying a bit on her legs. She shakes her head and drops her wand, stumbling backwards a little.

“You’re a bloody psycho! Both of you!” Mon-El yells as he scrambles to his feet and hurriedly makes his exit.

It’s quiet for a moment. The only sounds being Sam’s heavy breathing and Mon-El’s quick footsteps as he descends down the stairs.

“What just happened?” Sam quietly asks, staring at the spot where Mon-El was laying only seconds before.

Lena frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“Did I- Did I hurt him?” Sam questions with wide eyes.

Lena doesn’t reply right away, staying quiet for a few seconds as she realizes why Sam is so confused.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Lena whispers.

Sam just shakes her head.

“Sam, did you just have a black-out?”

“God, I think so.” Sam breathes shakily. “What’s wrong with me, Lena?”

“I’m going to find out what’s causing these black-outs, it’s going to be okay, Sam.” Lena promises earnestly.

* * *

Kara’s quill is moving rapidly as she finishes writing her letter to her mum. It’s hard, not seeing her and Alex every school break, but she knows it’s for her own safety just as much as it is for theirs. Neatly, she folds the thin parchment and slides it into an envelope. She eyes the letters she’s gotten from Clark, Kal, _her cousin_ , lying next to her on her nightstand. She reaches out to grab the one on top when she hears a familiar sound. Kara freezes as she focusses on the sound coming from somewhere above her. It’s a heartbeat, two heartbeats to be precise, noticeably elevated. Kara shoots upright with wide eyes. _Lena._

Kara tries her best not to use her superspeed when she climbs the stairs towards the sound, figuring it must be coming from the library. On the stairs she passes a pale looking Mon-El, hurriedly making his way downstairs. _Huh?_

“Lena?” Kara exclaims when she finally reaches the top, worriedly looking around the room, suddenly coming to a halt when she spots her. Lena’s hugging Sam tightly, _a little bit too tight-_.

“Kara? Is that you?” Lena replies confused, letting go of Sam.

“I- are you okay? I- um…I heard voices.” Kara lies hesitantly, knowing that Lena will know what she means.

“Yes, we’re-.”

“We’re fine, Kara.” Sam reassures her, looking away as if she’s embarrassed. _What’s going on here?_

“O-oh, right, sorry. I’ll just-.” Kara falters, and starts turning away. Her heart sinks to the ground.

“Wait, Kara.” Lena quickly approaches her, taking Kara’s hands in hers.

“We’re okay. Don’t worry.” Lena reassures her, squeezing her hands a little.

Kara nods, feeling a bit lighter already. Lena’s green eyes stare back at her, sincerely.

“Do you want to go for tea later? Maybe we could talk?” Lena suggests and Kara’s own heart starts beating at an unhealthy pace. She’s suddenly glad Lena doesn’t have the same abilities as she does.

Kara’s face lights up at the idea of taking Lena to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

“Yes! I’d love to! After lunch?” Kara beams.

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

The aggressive pink interior attacks Lena’s eyes as soon as she steps inside the cosy Tea Shop. It’s not as crowded as last time, thankfully, Lena realizes as she takes a seat in the small booth near a window. She desperately tries not to think about that she’s seen Lucy and James making out in this exact spot, instead she focusses on Kara’s nervous smile as she sits down next to her.

“What can I get you, dears?” Madam Puddifoot herself asks the two as soon as they’re settled.

“I’d like a regular tea, please. And a scone.” Lena says and turns her head to face Kara, awaiting her order.

“For me a hot chocolate, and….two scones, please.” Kara adds a bit shyly.

Madam Puddifoot disappears in the back of the shop, leaving them alone again.

“Two scones, huh?” Lena smiles, almost sounding impressed.

“I’m hungry!” Kara exclaims, which makes Lena chuckle.

The tight space isn’t crowded, though Lena can’t help but notice the couple in the back of the shop, kissing as if their lives depend on it. _Jesus…what is with this place?!_

Lena clears her throat.

“Kara-.”

“I wa-.”

They chuckle awkwardly. Lena’s about to suggest Kara to go first, when Madam Paddifoot comes back with their order and breaks the moment.

“Thank you.” Lena says, briefly eyeing the delicious scone on her plate, though her attention is captured by the Hufflepuff next to her.

The shop owner is off again with a kind smile.

“So…” Kara begins, looking as if she’s not entirely sure where to start.

“Kara.” Lena breathes, turning her head to look her in the eyes. _She has to say it now or she’s going to lose her mind._ “Kara, I…I really like you.” Lena admits nervously, realising that Kara’s definitely able to hear her speedily racing heart. She feels exposed with her heart out in the open, almost literally, but one look in Kara’s sparkling eyes makes her realize she’s made the right decision to tell her.

Kara’s smiling widely at her.

“I really like you too, a lot, like a whole lot.” Kara rambles on.

“A whole lot, huh?” Lena smirks, putting her hand on Kara’s on the table, squeezing it gently. The relief and pure happiness she feels in her chest is overwhelming, she doesn’t care about her outrageously fast heartbeat anymore. _No_ , _let Kara hear it._

Kara chuckles with flushed cheeks.

“You know…I kept thinking you were going to kiss me. At Slughorn’s party, or sometimes when we study in my dorm. Or that time you showed up at the kitchen… I just…I wasn’t sure if you were just being friendly, or-.”

Lena laughs, remembering the side of her that Felix Filicis brought to the surface. She looks down bashfully.

“I should probably tell you about that, huh? I, um- One day in class, Professor Slughorn announced that he’d give Felix Filicis to whoever was successful in brewing a Draught of Living Death… It was only a small vial, but…Slughorn was right when he said some of its side effects are recklessness and overconfidence.”

“Oh.” Kara utters, Lena notices the way her face slightly falls.

“I’m not saying I didn’t mean it. On the contrary, really, it helped me be brave enough to finally ask you out.” Lena admits shyly with another gentle squeeze of her hand and Kara’s eyes start sparkling again.

“Do you still have it? Felix Filicis?” Kara wonders.

“Oh no, I used the last bit the day I asked you to watch the stars with me.” Lena chuckles at the memory. “The original plan was to tell you about _everything_ , because I was tired of keeping things from you. I figured I could use the extra courage…”

“You don’t need extra courage, you’re doing just fine without it.” Kara expresses sincerely. The honest look in her blue eyes is enough to make the Slytherin melt.

Lena looks down shyly, eyeing their intertwined hands instead.

Madam Paddifoot makes her return, seeminly having noticed their untouched food and beverages.

“Everything alright, dears?” She asks worriedly.

Lena and Kara briefly share a look.

“Everything is perfect, thank you.” Lena answers happily.

* * *

It’s on their way back to the castle when Lena slides her gloved hand into Kara’s again. The snow’s finally sticking to the ground, making Hogsmeade Village look like a beautiful Christmas card. The crunchy sound of the snow underneath their shoes is the only sound for a moment. It’s comfortable and easy.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Lena wonders, her breath visibly condensing in the air.

“Not really, would you like to play some chess later?” Kara suggests.

“Would love to. I promised Sam I’d help her with something, but I’m absolutely up for some chess after.” She smiles at the thought of her brand-new chess set, she’s been aching to try it out.

Kara slows her step, almost coming to a halt. She seems to hesitate for a moment before speaking her mind.

“Is Sam okay? I didn’t mean to listen in, but-… it sounded like she was in distress at the library earlier.” Kara frowns, looking worried.

“She’s been having trouble sleeping. She should be alright, really, I just can’t help but worry.” Lena admits with a sigh.

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. She’s been nothing but kind to me. She’s a really good friend.” Lena responds honestly.

Kara nods.

“I’m glad she’s there for you, you deserve many friends.”

“Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.” Lena chuckles humourlessly, remembering her earlier years at Hogwarts when her books were her only friends.

“That’s not true, Lena. People admire you and what you do for the D.E.O.. They see you for who you really are, and you’re amazing.” Kara breathes. Lena stares at her in awe, both flattered and sincerely touched by her words. Kara’s unaffected by the cool weather, but she still decided to wear her Hufflepuff scarf and a matching knitted beanie, together her brand-new glasses, looking absolutely adorable. The sight of her makes Lena’s heart swell inside her chest.

“Kara?” Lena whispers softly.

“Yeah?”

“Would it be alright if I kissed you now?” Lena asks breathlessly.

Kara’s eyes widen, looking stunned for a moment, before she nods,

“That’s- yes, absolutely.”

Lena grins when she closes the distance between them, capturing Kara’s lips gently. Her lips are soft and warm, a nice contrast with the cold and harsh reality of the world around them. Kara tilts her head a little and responds eagerly, placing her hand on Lena’s cold cheek to pull her even closer. Lena hums, both because of the lovely feeling of Kara’s lips on hers and the comforting warmth of Kara’s hand. Her other hand is still clinging onto Lena’s gloved one between them.

When Kara pulls back, her eyes are still closed and her cheeks are flushed.

“Was that alright?” Lena asks, even though she’s sure Kara liked it as much as she did.

“Yeah, yep, totally.” Kara opens her eyes and stares at her dreamily. Lena chuckles.

Kara’s expression changes however when she notices the slight shuddering of Lena’s shoulders.

“Let’s get you inside before you catch a cold.” Kara suggest, gently leading her back towards the castle.

* * *

Lena’s back in the library with Sam, trying her hardest to concentrate, but her mind keeps drifting back to Kara, and her _lips_ -

“What’re you smiling about?” Sam arches an eyebrow at her, looking up from her book.

“It’s nothing.” Lena clears her throat and focusses on the words on the page.

Sam puts her book down and looks at her for a moment, studying her closely.

“You’re in love.” Sam states as a matter of fact. Lena lowers her book to give her a look.

“Shut up. I’m not.” Lena huffs.

“Hmmm, sure.” Sam purses her lips. “For your information, Kara’s in love with you too.”

Lena’s tough demeanour breaks a little at that, but she really tries not to let it show.

“I can see it in the way she looks at you.” Sam continues, seeing right through her façade.

“We kissed.” It slips out before Lena can stop herself. She puts her book down on the table, knowing it’s useless anyway.

“Oh really?” Sam smirks widely. “Maggie owes me ten Galleons.”

Lena arches an eyebrow at her, looking a bit offended.

“You placed a bet on us?”

“Shh, I’ll treat you on some Honeydukes’ goodness, alright?” Sam grins, reaching forward to grab her book again.

“Unbelievable.” Lena huffs. She sighs as she glances down the various books scattered around them, titles about insomnia, everything they could find on black-outs, and even numerous books about sleep paralysis and sleep terrors. However, nothing seems to be able to explain Sam’s sudden mood swings and memory loss. The look in Sam’s eyes had scared Lena, she’d looked hallow and absent and so angry, there had been a fire burning inside her eyes. She’d almost been scared Sam would do something she’d regret, something _unforgivable…_

_Unforgivable._

“Sam?” Lena perks up, shoving all the useless books out of the way.

“What?” Sam looks a bit startled.

“You don’t remember the things you did while you were under the Imperius curse, do you?”

Sam hums in response, not quite sure where she’s going with this.

“Almost like a black-out, wouldn’t you say?” Lena states, waiting for Sam to catch up.

Sam’s eyes widen as she ponders on that for a moment.

“Are you saying the curse might still be active?” Sam shivers, the thought visibly terrifying her.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. What if it’s some sort of side-effect?” Lena voices her thoughts. “Let’s try to find some books about the Imperius curse.”

Lena’s already standing up when Sam’s hand on her shoulder stops her.

“They’re not going to have books about the Unforgivable curses just laying around in the library, Lena. I think we’re going to have to pay The Restricted Section a visit for that.” Sam says sombrely, nodding towards the dark section in the back of the library, divided by a gate.

Lena stares at the gate, already forming a plan in her head.

“Then we’ll do just that.”

* * *

“This is insane! This is absolutely insane! We’re invisible, Lena. Actually invisible!” Sam exclaims excitedly from beside Lena underneath her Invisibility Cloak.

“We will be as long as you keep quiet.” Lena hisses, leading her up the stairs to the library.

It’s pitch dark in the hallways and Lena is sure she’s stepped on Sam’s feet at least three times already.

“Sorry. This is just crazy. I can’t believe you just have this Cloak laying around.”

“It’s for absolute emergencies only, okay?” Lena replies sternly as they round a corner and approach the entrance to the library.

“So you’re saying you haven’t taken Kara on a romantic walk through the castle underneath this Cloak before?” Sam asks cheekily, and when Lena remains quiet, she lets out a laugh.

“Shhh, we are going to get caught.” Lena frets and comes to a halt, scanning the area for any possible curious eyes.

As quietly as they possibly can, they approach the gate leading to The Restricted Section. They both stare at it for a moment, contemplating what to do next.

“Right…” Sam whispers.

“Alohomora!” Lena whispers, slightly stepping back when it actually works. The gate opens itself with a slight creak. For a moment the two stare at it dumbfounded.

“Well, so much for tight security.” Sam bemuses with a frown.

“Alright, I’ll go in and you keep watch?” Lena suggests.

“Sure, but I’m not going to stay here in the open.”

“Here.” Lena sighs, slipping her Cloak off and handing it to Sam.

“You sure?” Sam wonders.

“Yes, just warn me when someone’s there, alright?” Lena steps through the gate when Sam nods.

It’s pitch-dark in The Restricted Section, without any source of light whatsoever. Lena grabs her wand again and holds it out in front of her.

“Lumos.” She whispers into the darkness, the tip of her wand illuminating immediately, showing her a way through the dark aisles.

The aisles are quiet and dusty and the rows of books seem endless. Lena can’t help but feel excited knowing there are so many books out here that contain so much incredible knowledge. Though, she realizes they’re at The Restricted Section for a reason.

Soon she finds herself at the section with books starting with an F….G….

_H_

_Horcruxes._

Lena stills and shudders when she sees the title. She shallows the tightness in her throat away and continues her search.

_I…_

_Imperius Curse: how to cast it and its consequences._

_That must be it!_

“Lena!” Sam calls out from the gate, just close enough for Lena to hear her. _Shit._

“Nox.” Lena whispers, and she’s surrounded by darkness again.

Lena quickly grabs the book from the shelve and makes her way back to Sam, she halts when her hand comes in contact with the cold material of the gate. Lena frowns and looks at Sam in confusion.

“It’s locked?” Lena hisses.

“It-it closed by itself. I don’t know what to do!” Sam whispers harshly, quickly looking to make sure they’re still alone.

“Alohomora!” Lena tries, but the gate stays stubbornly still.

“Yeah, I’ve tried that!” Sam says incredulously.

Lena sighs defeatedly.

“Of course, this must be the security.” Lena puts her hands on her face. _She’s dead. This was it, she can wave her entire career goodbye._

The sound of footsteps on the stairs startles them both. Lena’s starting to panic. _Things have finally been going well, she’s been genuinely enjoying her time within the castle walls. She’s not ready to say goodbye to this place, or to Kara..._

“Sam, go! Please, you still have a chance.” Lena pleads, eyeing the entrance and expecting a figure to come up any second.

“No! I’m not going to leave you.” Sam says determinedly. Lena opens her mouth, ready to tell her to go away again, when she sees something change in Sam’s eyes.

Sam’s hands reach forward to hold onto the gate and her fingers clench around the hard material, pressing into it as if it’s made of butter. Lena watches in shock as Sam violently rips the gate off its hinges and tosses it aside before throwing the Cloak around them both and moving them away.

“Who’s there?” A voice calls out, but before Lena can make out who the voice belongs to, she’s led down the stairs by her remarkably strong friend. Her heart is racing so hard, she wouldn’t be surprised if it decides to give out.

They don’t stop running until they reach the ground floor. When they come to a halt in a dark deserted hallway, Lena’s finally able to breathe again. She lets the Cloak slide off them.

“S-Sam…” Lena falters, still catching her breath.

“Did you- did you use a spell I’m not aware of?” Lena asks carefully. Sam’s rigid beside her, not looking at her.

“No, that was just me.” Sam answers, still not looking at her friend.

“How’s- how did you do that, Sam? How’s that possible?” Lena asks with wide eyes. _Her effortless strength reminded her of Kara…_

“It…um, it was just an adrenaline rush, surely. That- that happens, right? When someone you care about is in danger?” Sam stammers, sounding like she’s trying her best to convince herself.

“Sam…” Lena whispers, not entirely sure what to say. _Does Sam have powers?_

“Whatever it was, we’ll figure it out together, alright?” Lena puts her hand on Sam’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

Sam bites her lip and nods slowly.

“And, thank you, Sam, for saving me out there.”

* * *

Lena realizes she hadn’t been aware of the fact that Eve decided to spend her Christmas at Hogwarts as well, that is until she walks into the common room that night and finds her sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Pretending she hasn’t seen her is not an option, when her sad blue eyes lock onto her as soon as she enters the door.

“Eve.” Lena acknowledges her presence, already moving towards the stairs to escape this conversation. Though, something in Eve’s expression, the broken look on her features makes her come to a halt. Lena sighs and decides against her better judgement, taking a seat on the leather couch right next to her old friend.

“I know you don’t believe me and I honestly don’t blame you.” Eve starts, sniffing as she stares into the flames. “But I promise you it wasn’t me. I would never… What he’s done to all those innocent people, my aunt and uncle, how he’s led me on… It’s unforgivable. I would never be on his side and I would never do anything to help him again. Lena, I’d rather die.”

Lena is quiet, her gaze shifting from Eve’s shaking frame to the dancing flames in front of her. Eve sounds so broken and defeated, so absolutely exhausted and devastated, Lena can’t help but let her anger slip away and believe the words she’s hearing.

“Trust is not easily repaired once it’s been broken, but I know what it’s like to be trapped in one of my brother’s games. I know how he can make you feel like…you matter to him, like you hold the answers he’s been looking for. I know how deceitful he is, merciless… I’ve learned it the hard way. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Lena sighs tiredly, turning to face the sobbing Slytherin next to her. “And I’m sorry for the things he’s done to you.”

“You- you don’t have to apologize for that.” Eve sobs. “You’re not h-him, there’s a light inside of you and I think he sees that too.”

Eve turns to look at her with watery eyes.

“I think it scares him.” Eve whisper so quietly, Lena almost doesn’t hear her over the crackling of the fire.

“What?” Lena asks confusedly.

“He used to ask me about your interests, how well you were doing in class, the people you were close to, it- it fascinated him, all of it. H-he wanted to know about every step you took inside the castle walls. It was almost like an obsession. I think he’s waiting for you to…snap and follow his path. He’d never calculated for your…goodness.” Eve tells her, turning back to watch the flames again.

Lena ponders on that for a moment, knowing very well that she’d had the same thought herself, that she’d snap eventually and turn out just like her brother. She’d felt it when she shouted that spell at Mon-El during the Duelling Club session, hell, she’d felt the same anger when she confronted Eve about the sudden appearance of the memory vial. The anger within her is a part of her, Lena realizes that, but it doesn’t mean it has to get the upper hand.

* * *

_Introduction._

_This curse takes its name from the Latin imperiosus, meaning "commanding, mighty, and powerful", or imperio, which means "to rule". This is also the root of imperative, which is the form of a verb that acts as a command: this is certainly what the Imperius Curse achieves._

_The Imperius Curse is a tool of the Dark Arts, and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control. A person under the curse is said to be Imperiused._

_The Imperius Curse was invented during the early Middle Ages by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery._

_After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic, tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Imperius Curse was deemed by the Ministry to be dark magic, and, along with the Cruciatus and Killing curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717._

Lena can’t help but shudder at the words. It sickens her, knowing that her brother has cast all three Unforgivable Curses too many times to count, as if it’s nothing.

Lena sighs and turns a couple of pages, her fingers shaking a little. There are instructions on how to cast it, but Lena quickly carries on. Lena’s eyes widen when she reads the title on a few pages further.

_Imperiused Personality or Personality Split_

_Unlike the other Unforgivables, being subjected to the Imperius Curse — when adequately cast — is not an unpleasant experience, in fact, quite the opposite; the victim of an Imperius Curse is placed in a calm, trance-like state in which all feeling of responsibility and anxiety is banished. Also, whilst under the caster's control, the curse may also endow the victim with whatever skills that are required in order to complete the task at hand, such as increased strength or allowing them to cast spells far above their level._

_The Imperius Curse is said to leave traces behind of the other self, the Imperiused self, even when the Curse is no longer active. Though, the chances of that happening are incredibly slim._

_Reported cases mention recurring black-outs, short-term memory loss, restlessness, mood-swings and a short temper. Though, it is not proven they are still obeying orders in this state, they are said to be alarmingly unstable and unreliable, and capable of harming others without a single memory of it._

Lena gasps, her heart sinks to the ground, leaving her feeling hallow and cold. Her eyes quickly scan the rest of the chapter, but, of course, nothing mentions a protective spell or possible cure.

Lena doesn’t sleep at all that night, her mind still replaying all of the events. She doesn't want to entertain the thought, but knowing there's a chance Sam is still being controlled by Lex somehow... It sickens her.

* * *

It’s early in the morning, or late at night, when Lena finds herself in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The woman on the painting is eyeing her with distrust.

“You’re not a Gryffindor.” The woman hisses.

“I’m aware, yes.” Lena replies impatiently. “I’m here to see a friend, it’s urgent. Can you please let me in?”

The woman huffs.

“Without a password you’re not getting in, those are the rules.” The woman states, before grabbing a painted wine glass and lifting it in the air. Lena has to put her hands on her ears to protect herself, when the woman attempts to sing, releasing sounds that remind Lena more of a retired siren’s screech than anything else. When she finally stops, she proudly holds the broken glass in her hand.

Lena’s incredibly relieved when the portrait suddenly swings open, revealing Maggie and Sam on the other side.

“Thank god.” Lena sighs at the sight of her friends, her ears still ringing.

“Did you threaten the Fat Lady or something? Damn, I heard her screams all the way in my dorm.” Maggie grins.

“I think she was attempting to sing, actually.” Lena grimaces.

The portrait slams closed behind them, with more force than necessary. The woman in the portrait glares at her.

Lena clears her throat and follows her friends a bit further down the hall.

“Sam, can I talk to you for a second?” Lena asks.

“Sure.” Sam nods and stops walking.

Maggie looks at them suspiciously, but shrugs.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kids.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows and leaves them alone to go to the Great Hall.

“Shut up, Maggie!” Lena shouts after her.

Lena sighs and turns around to face Sam.

“How do you feel?” Lena wonders.

“I feel fine. I’m just really confused.” Sam sighs.

“I think I know what’s causing this.” Lena reveals, telling her what she’s read in the paragraph the night before, with a heavy heart.

Sam grows quiet and paler than ever.

“I get squeamish whenever someone asks me to kill a spider, how could I possibly be capable of hurting people?”

“I don’t think you could.” Lena says sincerely.

“So, you think I have a split personality? That’s- that’s what the book is telling us?” Sam sounds absolutely terrified. "And I might still be...controlled by him? By Lex?" 

“Essentially, yes. I’m so sorry, Sam.” Lena sighs. “I think we’re going to have to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit when she returns from holiday.”

“Please, Lena. Promise me you won’t tell anyone? Hogwarts, this is- this is everything to me, I can’t risk losing this. There has to be a way to…to get rid of it, for real this time. Can we keep this between us, at least until the Hospital Wing reopens?” Sam pleads.

Lena looks her in the eyes, and sees nothing but desperation in them. She sighs.

“Alright.”

When they finally reach the Great Hall, they’re met with chaos. Owls are flying through the hall, dropping newspapers here and there and at their usual table Maggie is holding a distraught looking Kara- _Kara?_

Lena starts jogging towards her, panic and concern taking over. A newspaper hits her in the chest and she’s about to rip it away when her eyes briefly land on the title on the cover. “DARK LORD LEAVES MESSAGE FOR NEXT VICTIM.” The picture underneath the text makes Lena stop dead in her tracks. A written message covers the wall of a living room, the letters are thick and red, leaving trails all the way down to the floor. But the message is as clear as day.

“HEIR OF THE HOUSE OF EL. YOUR BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED.”

The newspaper falls out of her hands to the ground. She’s by Kara’s side in a heartbeat. The Hufflepuff is sobbing violently.

“L-Lena.” Kara cries, letting go of Maggie to hold onto Lena instead. Maggie and Lena share a quick concerned look as she throws her arms around her frame.

“That’s her house, her living room.” Maggie explains quietly, pointing at the picture in the newspaper lying on the table. “It’s where her mum and Alex are.”

Lena stops breathing altogether. _Alex._

“Are they-?” Lena’s not sure if she’s able to handle the answer she fears. Kara buries her face in Lena’s neck, trembling violently.

“They’re- they're okay.” Maggie falters uncharacteristically, the news visibly affecting her too. Lena’s throat feels tight and rough.

Sam quietly joins them, taking a seat right next to Maggie and pulling her in a comforting side hug.

Lena whispers reassuring words into Kara’s ear, but she’s not sure she even registers them, despite her sensitive hearing. All she can do is hold her until her sobs slowly turn into sniffles.

* * *

A little while later, Kara’s sitting in Dumbledore’s office, puffy eyed and rigid. Lena’s sitting right by her side, offering as much support as she can. Lena’s hand finds hers automatically, intertwining their fingers.

Dumbledore is mumbling something to an old looking wizard in one of his portraits, giving him instructions. Professor Grant is standing right beside him and Professor Lane is pacing around the room, looking distressed. They immediately apparated from their homes when they heard the news. Kara’s glad to have her Professor, _her cousin’s wife_ , back, though she would have preferred different circumstances.

“I knew we should’ve offered them a safe house as well, Albus. It was too precarious to let them stay there under the circumstances.” Professor Grant hisses.

“How did he find them?” Lois thinks out loud.

“Looking back and revaluating past decisions won’t bring us any further. All we can do now is ensure both Miss Danvers’ and your partner’s safety.” Dumbledore presses when he finally turns around to face the others in the room. Kara’s only a little shocked when she hears her Head Master talk about her and Kal so openly, but she figures it only makes sense that the people who are there to protect her know who she really is.

Lois comes to stand in front of Kara, approaching her slowly.

“They’re alright, Kara. Alex and Eliza are alright and they should be here at any moment.” Lois reassures her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

Kara nods and swallows the tightness of her throat away. _They’re okay._

“It’s Kal, isn’t it? He’s the Heir.” Kara asks, almost sure of it.

Lois sighs and is quiet for a moment as if she’s contemplating what to say.

“It’s you, Kara. You’re the Heir of the House of El.” Loise reveals sadly.

It’s like the air is knocked out of her lungs by an invisible force. _This was personal. And she might be next…_

Before she can reply, however, the door opens and Alex and Eliza appear. Alex struts forward to capture Kara in a tight hug and Kara lets herself sob against her sister’s shoulder.

“A-Alex.”

“Shhh, it’s alright. We’re alright.” Alex whispers as she rests her chin on Kara’s hair.

Lena squeezes the hand she’s still holding, letting her know she’s there for her.

Eliza puts a comforting hand on both Kara and Lena’s shoulders without interfering the hug, letting the sisters have a moment she knows they both need.

“Are you alright, love?” She hears Eliza ask Lena, though she doesn’t hear a reply, instead she hears sniffles and muffled sobs. Kara lifts her head off Alex’s shoulder to see her mother embracing Lena, and Kara gently squeezes her hand.

It’s a scary and difficult time, but at least they have each other.

* * *

It’s a few days later later when Lena approaches Professor Grant’s door. Things around the castle have changed, not drastically, but there’s a noticeable change nonetheless. Like a shift in the atmosphere. Teachers are more on edge than ever, especially Professor Lane, who apparently shares her assigned dorm room with her husband now. At least that’s what this morning’s rumours told her during breakfast. She can imagine how excited Kara is to finally meet her cousin after all this time.

After everything that’s happened, she’d almost forgotten about her own worries. Though, she can’t forget about the name she so recently learned. _Alodie Mason._

_Her mother._

“Come in.” Professor Grant tells her through the door, though Lena’s sure she didn’t even knock, or did she?

“Lena, please come further.” Professor Grant greets her from her desk when she opens the door.

Lena closes the door behind her and takes a seat on the chair in front of the desk, trying to ignore the pet snake’s hissing from its little habitat.

“How are you?” Grant wonders, studying her from her chair. “How is Kara?”

“I’m alright, Professor. Thank you. And Kara’s doing better.” Lena replies.

“Good. What can I do for you?”

“I- I know my mother’s name.” Lena reveals nervously. “Alodie Mason.”

“Alodie Mason.” Professor Grant repeats slowly. “Of course, I see it now. The resemblance is remarkable.”

“You knew her?” Lena asks curiously, her heart skipping a beat at her Professor’s words.

“Oh yes, she was my student. She was incredibly gifted, quite the clever Ravenclaw she was.” Grant smiles at the memory of her student.

“Do you know what’s become of her? Is she-.” Lena swallows thickly.

Professor Grant leans back in her chair before giving the answer she’s been dying to hear.

“She’s quite the traveller from what I’ve heard. She is an author under a different surname.”

The joy Lena feels is overwhelming. Her entire face lights up. _She’s alive!_

“Do you know where she is, Professor?” Lena asks excitedly. Just the thought of potentially meeting her makes her feel warm inside.

“Nobody does, she’s always on the move.” Professor Grant reaches forward to open up one of her drawers and retrieves a thin book from underneath a large pile of parchment. She puts it on her desk and turns it so that Lena can read the cover.

_Dragons Across The Globe by Alodie Carter._

Lena stares at it in awe, a book written by her own mother on her travels across the planet.

“You can have it if you like.” Professor Grant slides it towards her. “She sent me this copy last year.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Lena smiles kindly and grabs the book from the desk.

Lena falters a little, there’s one question left on her mind.

“What is it, Lena?” Professor Grant wonders.

“Professor, do you think they…took her memories? Her memories of me?” Lena asks cautiously, painfully aware of the fact that her Professor undoubtably knows who ‘they’ are.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I wish I could tell you more, but this is all I know. I haven’t spoken to her in years. Every once in a while, I get a sign of life when she sends me a copy of her newest novel.” Grant offers her a sad smile.

Lena thanks her, though she doesn’t really know what to think.

_Does her mother even remember her existence?_

_Was she made to forget, just like her?_

_Or does she remember everything just fine and doesn’t want to deal with anything related to the Luthor’s anymore, including her?_

Lena returns to her dorm and carefully puts her mother’s book in the drawer of her nightstand, not quite ready to read it just yet.

* * *

It’s the first day after Christmas break and the hallways are filled with refreshed students, chatting excitedly about their holidays. Kara’s nervous to the point her stomach is making odd twists and turns. Inhaling deeply, she tries to get her breathing under control. _It’s going to be fine._

She doesn’t even have to knock when she reaches Lois’ office, the door is pulled open right in front of her face. And there he stands, _her cousin_.

“Kara.” Kal smiles widely, throwing his arms around her. Kara is surprised, but appreciates the warm gesture.

“Hey.” Kara says shyly when he finally lets go of her.

Kal, or Clark, smiles warmly at her, in a way that feels oddly familiar. He’s wearing glasses as well, and Kara can’t help but wonder if his are made of lead too.

Lois is standing a bit further away, clearly giving them space, and smiling warmly at the two.

“It’s so good to finally see you again. The last time I saw you, I could hold you in one arm.” He chuckles.

Kara isn’t entirely sure what to say. Here she is, standing in front of her cousin, her last living relative, who’s basically a stranger to her. Though, there are clear resemblances in the shade of blue of his eyes and the way he holds his broad body.

“I know this is…odd, given the circumstances. I, um, I got you something.” He smiles nervously and reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small box. “Lois told me you’re quite the Quidditch fan.” He looks back to his wife to give her a smile before handing the small box to Kara.

Kara looks at the light box in her hand. She lifts the lid off and studies the small red object inside curiously.

“It’s a garnet gemstone, it’s called Solem Rubrum. That means red sun.” Kal explains as he watches her.

Kara carefully takes the garnet out of its tiny box and lets it rest on the palm of her hand. It’s small and smooth, the deep red gemstone shimmers prettily in the sunlight.

“It’s beautiful.” Kara whispers, admiring the smooth texture.

“Tell me, do you notice anything different?” Kal suddenly asks, catching Kara off guard a little. She rips her eyes off the garnet and looks up at her tall cousin.

“What do you mean?” Kara wonders, clearly confused.

“Try to listen to my heartbeat.” Kal encourages with a smile.

With a frown, she does just that. She closes her eyes and waits for the familiar sound of a beating heart, but it never comes.

“I can’t.” Kara realizes.

“Exactly. This garnet momentarily dampens your powers, as long as you’re touching it, that is.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she realizes what that means.

“But, don’t worry. It’s not strong enough to cause any harm, may it fall into the wrong hands. You’ll get your powers back as soon as you put it away.” Kal explains.

“How did you get it?” Kara wonders.

“My father, he told me about this type of garnet when I was just a kid. We actually used to have a couple lying around the mansion.”

 _The mansion._ The place where Kal grew up and where Kara had only lived a very short period of time. The place where an entire family was slaughtered in only one night. _Her entire family._

“I used it whenever I wanted to play Quidditch. I know you’re not playing this year, which is a shame, because I heard you’re quite talented.” Kal smiles proudly.

Excitement blooms in her chest. She can’t help the smile that curls her lips.

“This is- this is amazing. So, you just keep it in your pocket while playing?” Kara brings the garnet closer and studies it. Feeling its effects on her now, the lack of her usual strength, and the way she doesn’t hear the fabric of her robes moving as her arm rises up. The sudden quietness is unsettling, but peaceful all the same.

“Yes, you’ll be just like everyone else, no advantages.”

Kara can’t help herself when she lunges forward to pull him in a hug. Giving up on Quidditch had saddened her deeply. It had felt like she’d lost a part of herself, even though she knew it was for the best.

“Thank you so much! This means so much to me!” Kara thanks him happily, almost bouncing with excitement.

“It’s the least I can do.” Kal chuckles, ruffling a bit with his little cousin’s hair.

“Hey!” Kara exclaims incredulously, stepping back and shaking her head at the innocent grin on his face.

“Sorry, I’ve been aching to do that.”

“That’s so not fair when I don’t have my super strength!” Kara complains, but can’t help but be amused at his playful antics.

“Children.” Lois rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her. “Yes, both of you.” She adds, looking straight at Kal.

“Kara, I heard Hufflepuff isn’t doing so well this season, they’d surely love the news of you joining them again. I’m sure they don’t mind if you skip try-outs.” Lois smiles as she approaches them and stops right next to her husband.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

Lena’s casually leaning against the wall right next to Helga Hufflepuff’s portrait. She doesn’t even try to get in, the woman on the portrait keeps shooting daggers her way, if looks could kill, Lena would be buried deep underground. The silence is awkward with Lena desperately trying to avoid any eye contact with the woman. _Why does every single portrait hate her?_

Lena plays with the D.E.O. coin in her hand, her fingers tracing the numbers that form today’s date.

Finally, the portrait swings open and Kara climbs out, followed by Winn. Lena pushes herself off the wall and approaches the two.

“Hey.” Lena smiles, noticing the brief surprise on Kara’s features.

“Hi.” Kara breathes. They just stare at each other for a moment, Lena’s intrigued to notice the blush on Kara’s cheeks.

Winn loudly clears his throat to announce his presence as well.

“Hello Winn.” Lena acknowledges him, turning around to lead the way towards the seventh floor.

“So, what are you going to teach us today, Professor?” Winn jokingly asks as they climb up the stairs.

“First of all: I’m _not_ a Professor. And second, I wasn’t even aware we were doing a meeting today, I guess Alex wants to see us.” Lena shrugs, shooting a questioning look towards Kara, who shakes her head in reply.

“Guess we’ll see.” Winn mumbles.

When they reach the seventh floor, Kara comes to a halt and freezes. Lena doesn’t notice at first, but when she realizes Kara’s no longer with them, she turns around with a frown.

“Kara?” She asks concerned.

“Something’s wrong.” Kara whispers, tilting her head a little to focus on her hearing.

“Are you using your super hearing right now? That’s so cool!” Winn exclaims in awe.

“Shhhh.” Lena hisses.

“I think we’re caught. They’re onto us!” Kara’s eyes snap open and widen at the realisation.

“Who’s there? Who do you hear?” Lena wonders with a racing heart.

“It’s…Professor Lane.” Kara sighs and then frowns. “And…Sam?”

“Sam?” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up. _Oh no._

Lena doesn’t think twice and rounds the corner, approaching an angry looking Professor and her pale, dazed looking friend.

“Sam? What’s going on?” Lena asks as soon as she’s close enough.

“Lena, I’m so-.”

“There you are. Was it your idea to form a Duelling Club, even though you’re very much aware of the fact I cancelled it?” Professor Lane glances at her tiredly, disappointment noticeable in her voice.

“I-.” Lena stammers, before making a decision. “Yes, it was my idea, Professor. I’m sorry.”

“Fifty points from Slytherin.” Professor Lane declares. “I’m disappointed in you, Lena.”

Lena’s jaw clenches at that, her hand forming a tight fist. The words cutting deeper than she liked to admit.

“Professor?” Kara joins them. “It…it’s not actually a Duelling Club. We really didn’t know it would be a problem.”

“As I understand from Miss Arias here, one of your club’s activities was in fact ‘duelling’, so no, Miss Danvers, that’s not allowed.”

Three pairs of eyes shoot towards the silent Gryffindor next to their Professor, looking lost and sad. It doesn’t take Lena long to realize what really happened.

“D.E.O. is hereby forbidden.” The Professor declares.

“But, Professor-.” Kara tries.

“No, Kara, I cannot allow this. Duelling Club has proven to be too dangerous, despite the rules I laid out. It’s finished.” She states sharply and turns to move away, but then she halts, turning her head to look at Lena pointedly.

“I expect to see you in my office later, Miss Luthor.” Without waiting for an answer, she walks away from the scene.

“What the hell, Sam? Did you just rat us out?” It’s Maggie, suddenly materialising behind them. Lena turns around and is met with the utter disbelief on the faces of the other D.E.O. members, watching the exchange in front of them.

“Why would you do that?” Alex steps forward, approaching the unfortunate Gryffindor with fire in her eyes.

“I- I didn’t mean to-.” Sam cries out, her shoulders trembling. She looks smaller than ever, a mix of confusion and fear on her features.

Before Alex gets close to Sam, with the intention of doing god knows what, Lena steps up in front of her, effectively blocking the Slytherin’s view.

“She didn’t mean to do that. Leave her alone.” Lena defends her tensely.

“What?” Alex looks at her incredulously. “Are you saying she just accidentally told Lane every single detail about the D.E.O.?”

Lena sighs, briefly looking back at Sam with a silent question, but her distraught friend firmly shakes her head. When she looks back at Alex again, she sees nothing but anger in her eyes.

“Just let it go, Alex. Please, just trust me on this?” Lena pleads.

“You know, Lena. I appreciate you taking the blame for me, which you really didn’t have to do. But it baffles me that you’re defending her like that.” Alex arches her eyebrows.

“Alex…” Lena tries pathetically.

“Lena?” It’s Kara, who’s been quietly observing the situation in front of her until now. There’s a mix of worry and confusion written on her face.

“You know what, I’m starting to think she doesn’t actually want us to fight back. I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised if she were in on this.” James Olsen chimes in, staring her down with his arms crossed. Lena hadn’t even noticed his or his girlfriend’s arrival. The group starts mumbling, now shooting Lena distasteful looks instead of Sam.

“Lena? What’s going on?” Kara tries again.

Lena opens her mouth only to close it again. She doesn’t want to lie to Kara, she physically can’t.

But, there’s this sense of responsibility she feels for Sam’s actions, knowing very well that if she hadn’t been close to her, Lex wouldn’t have chosen her to control. This is on _her_ and she’s going to turn every stone in search of a way to get Sam back to her normal self. Sam doesn’t have to suffer for this any more than she already has.

“I-I can explain, but- not now.” Lena says quietly, hoping the sincerity in her eyes is enough.

“I think it’s about time you and your little followers chose a side, Lena Luthor.” James quips before Kara can even form an answer. Lena’s heart sinks to the ground as she takes in the defensive attitude of the students surrounding her. Every bit of trust and respect she gained are all crumbling down in front of her and all she can do is watch.

“What are you saying, Olsen?” Lena shoots back, trying to keep her voice under control. _Pathetic._

“I’m just saying, we shouldn’t forget that we’re dealing with a Luthor.” He jeers.

Lena inhales sharply, desperately not trying to show how much those words affect her. She turns and looks pleadingly into Kara’s eyes, hoping she doesn’t believe the words she’s hearing. A slight movement behind the Hufflepuff catches her attention.

Sam is going rigid, her fingers tightly clenched into a fist. Her other hand is reaching for her wand, with purpose. _Oh no._

Without a second thought, Lena rushes to Sam's side and grabs her wrist, leading her away from the crowd as fast as she can. _Before it escalates and there’s no going back._ She can only hope Sam doesn’t suddenly unleash her enhanced strength and do something she’d definitely regret. With as much strength as Lena can muster, she pulls Sam away from the peering eyes, into the first empty hallway she can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally reaching with some things this chapter, but I gotta say I love it. I love taking bits and pieces and bending them just the right way to fit the story.
> 
> Some things will be explained soon, I promise haha.
> 
> Is Sam alright? Is anyone?


	9. year five part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter while listening to my eurovision playlist, so if it's a bit dramatic™, that's why.  
> Eurovision getting cancelled this year honestly broke my heart into pieces okay, so suffer with me?
> 
> here's a bit of angst with a side-dish of fluff. today's dessert is a fresh piece of pain. (that's bread in french haha)
> 
> hope you're all doing well in this crazy world <3

Lena leads her through the hallway and down a flight of stairs, far, far away until she’s sure they’re alone. Lena sighs in relief and lets go of Sam’s wrist.

“Sam?” Lena tries, searching for any kind of recognition in her wild eyes. The Gryffindor is breathing heavily, not meeting Lena’s concerned gaze.

“It’s not your fault, Sam. You weren’t in control. We’re going to find out how to stop this, okay?” Lena tells her softly. Sam’s response is an unsure nod.

“We’re going to Madam Pomfrey, alright? She’ll know how to make you better.” Lena suggests, slowly staring to walk into the direction of the Hospital Wing, though she soon realizes that Sam hasn’t moved at all.

“I-I’m so sorry, Lena. You- shouldn’t have to- you don’t have to lie to your friends, not for me. You can step away from this.” Sam tells her tiredly, giving her a way out. Lena walks back to her with determination.

“Hey, no, you’re my friend and I’m not going to let you go through this by yourself. We know what’s causing this now, we have knowledge and knowledge is power. We’re so close, I can feel it.” Lena reassures her earnestly. Sam’s lips form a small smile and her eyes are filled with a sliver of hope.

“They really have no idea how great you are, Lena.” Sam mumbles as she throws her arms around her.

Lena doesn’t reply to that, even though those words mean more to her than her friend could possibly know. Compliments still feel foreign to her, as if there can’t be a way they’re really addressed to her. But actually to someone else. _Someone who’s not the actual sister of the Dark Lord. Someone actually deserving of such high praise._

“Right, shall we then?” Lena steps away and nods towards the long hallway stretched out in front of them.

“Yeah.” Sam replies, joining Lena’s side as they walk further. Lena’s mind is still racing.

“You know, Sam. I think you should tell them, Maggie, Alex, Kara… They’d understand. I know they would.”

“No, I- I don’t want them to think I’m unreliable.” Sam protests.

“They think you’re a traitor now. Would you rather have that?” Lena argues.

Sam sighs sadly and slows down her step.

“I know Alex can be…intense, but she’s a damn good friend to have.” Lena tries to reassure her. She knows her life has gotten a whole lot better with Alex Danvers on her side. _Hopefully I hasn’t lost all of that…_ “And we both know Maggie has her head stuck in her arse sometimes, but she’ll understand. It’s going to be alright. You can tell her.”

“No!” Sam suddenly snaps. Lena looks up in surprise, noticing the icy look on her features.

“What?” Lena puzzles.

“Keep them away from me until I’m cured.” Sam tells her sternly.

Lena is speechless for a moment, before slowly nodding. The fear in Sam’s watery eyes says enough. Lena understands completely. 

* * *

Kara’s frozen, her eyes haven’t left the spot they’ve last seen Lena and Sam. Everybody is speaking at once, raising their voices as they talk about Lena in a way that wouldn’t suggest she was their friend only ten minutes ago. Alex is fuming, Maggie is more confused than anything else, and Winn is quietly taking it all in. Kara can’t bear it.

“There has to be more to this! I don’t believe for a second that Sam would rat us out.” Kara says loud enough for both Alex and Maggie to hear. Maggie appears to be deep in thought.

“You’re her best friend, Maggie. You know she wouldn’t.” Kara sighs, trying to find the Gryffindor’s eyes.

“What other explanation could there be? She literally told Lane everything.” Alex argues angrily.

“Look, Lena’s been worried about Sam. She’s been…different. I- I’ve seen that look in Sam’s eyes before…” Kara thinks out loud, remembering that night at the Shrieking Shack and how dazed Sam had been. _The Imperius Curse… Could it be?_

“Do you mean-.” Alex starts.

“What? What look?” Maggie presses on, cutting the Prefect off.

Kara opens her mouth only to close it again right after, resembling a gaping fish on dry land. _Oh, right, Maggie is not supposed to know what happened that night. And especially not the part that I can fly._

Alex exhales deeply and clenches her jaw. She turns around to face the arguing crowd.

“Everyone shut up!” Alex yells, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead as if she’s about to have migraine.

The students quiet down immediately, staring at the Prefect in shock. Kara suddenly remembers how scary Alex can get when she’s angry.

“Go make yourself useful. Get out!” Alex growls. Her words set the students in motion almost immediately as most of them hurriedly move further down the hallway to the staircases. James Olson just huffs and drags Lucy away from the scene. When the hallway is mostly cleared out, only one person remains, standing very still as if she’s trying her best to be invisible.

“Eve?” Kara puzzles, still a bit distrustful, even though Lena had given the girl another chance.

Eve quietly approaches them, her fingers clenching around the D.E.O. coin in her hand. Her slow and fragile movements remind Kara of a porcelain doll.

“I just- I heard what they were saying about Lena and- I-I know Lena would never be on… _his_ side.” Eve explains quietly, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes.

Kara offers her a small smile when she finally catches her eyes. Eve visibly relaxes a little bit.

“Alright, so, what do we do now? Any ideas, Danvers?” Maggie huffs, crossing her arms.

“I think we should talk to Professor Lane and explain exactly why the D.E.O. is so important right now. And...Lena, she really has some explaining to do. The both of them.” Alex sighs tiredly.

* * *

When Lena and Sam enter the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey shoots them a somewhat exasperated look.

“You two? Again?” Madam Pomfrey sighs, waving them in. “What’s the matter then?”

“I-…something is wrong with me. And I’m afraid it’s connected to what happened last year.” Sam explains tightly.

“The Imperius Curse?” Madam Pomfrey frowns and then waves towards one of the vacant beds. Sam reluctantly follows her and lays down.

“Right, I was afraid this might be the case.” Pomfrey mumbles, putting her hand on the girl’s clammy forehead.

“You knew this could happen? This…side-effect?” Lena inquires with an arched eyebrow.

“I wasn’t sure of it. I’ve never encountered anything like it before, I was really hoping it wouldn’t manifest. Don’t move, dear.” Pomfrey checks Sam’s eyes with a spell unknown to Lena. The tip of the woman’s wand turns a bright yellow.

“Right. The cases I’ve studied required a trigger to slip back into the cursed state. Do you remember anything at all, dear?” Pomfrey addresses Sam as she pours her a glass of water. Sam shakes her head and accepts the glass.

“I do.” Lena declares. Madam Pomfrey shoots her a look, waiting for her to continue.

“The first time I saw it happen, we were studying in the library when suddenly Mon-…someone started saying hurtful things… and Sam got this look in her eyes and grabbed her wand…” Lena swallows, looking at Sam’s tearful eyes. “And the other time, I was…stuck somewhere and Sam just ripped this heavy barrier off its hinges with her bare hands.”

“Right then, a dazed look…increased strength. It appears your cursed self is quite protective.” Pomfrey mumbles.

“But last time…” Lena continues, exhaling deeply. “I wasn’t there, but, I don’t think anything triggered her like the times before. She just…acted. As if she was still-.” She halts, shooting Sam an apologizing look.

“As if she was still under the Imperius Curse?” Madam Pomfrey finishes for her. “Right, this is what I was afraid of. It seems like there’s still a connection between the caster and the Imperiused, which is highly unusual, because, as you may know, the curse should wear off once the Imperiused has fulfilled their task. It appears that, while she’s not in control when she blacks-out, someone else might be.”

It feels as if someone kicks the air out of Lena’s lungs. She exhales a shaky breath. _Lex…_

“Why would she protect me if someone else is controlling her? Why would h- they.” Lena corrects herself, suddenly feeling nauseous.

“It appears that she can also slip into that state without anyone else controlling her actions. Pure adrenaline…It’s truly remarkable.” Pomfrey mumbles.

Sam is as pale as a sheet, her fingers clenching tightly around the glass she’s holding.

“Is there…any way to break this connection and make her better?” Lena inquires tensely.

“There’s something I could try, though, it will only work if she has another black-out.” Madam Pomfrey mumbles thoughtfully, moving back to her office to retrieve a thick spell book. She opens up a page and motions Lena to come closer.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to force a black-out. This isn’t going to be pretty, but I’m going to require your help, alright?” Pomfrey whispers regretfully.

Lena sighs and nods, not looking forward to this. Madam Pomfrey steps back a little, raising her wand and pointing it right at Sam.

“What are you doing?” Sam exclaims with wide eyes.

Madam Pomfrey doesn’t reply, instead she nods at Lena, signalling her to spring into action. _This is for Sam._

“Sam…” Lena starts unsurely, her heartrate is spiking despite the lack of any real danger. “I need you to remember, okay? It’s important that you do. I know… you say you don’t remember, but on some deep level you would feel what you have done. You would remember what it was like to wipe that smirk off Mon-El’s face, to watch him fall onto the ground. He deserved that, didn’t he?” Lena steps closer, her hands shaking a little.

Sam glares at her with an unreadable look in her eyes, her grip on the glass tightening even more.

“No? No recollection? What about Professor Lane? Telling the professor everything she liked to hear…surely, that’s a hard one to forget? Betraying all your friends?” Lena goes on, noticing the sudden distress in her friend’s eyes.

“Lena? Why are you doing this? I just want- I just want everything to go back to normal.” Sam’s voice trembles and Lena’s heart aches. Lena adverts her gaze, staring at the window above Sam’s head instead, She swallows thickly, knowing what she has to do next.

“Normal? As if you’re ever going to be normal again.” Lena snaps, absolutely loathing herself.

The glass in Sam’s hand suddenly breaks into pieces, making Lena jump a little. Sam doesn’t seem to be too bothered by it, her eyes are dark and distant, sending a shiver down Lena’s spine.

“Step back.” Madam Pomfrey insists, stepping closer to the bed and moving her wand in a difficult looking manner. She mumbles something Lena can’t decipher, all she can do is watch as Sam turns rigid on the sheets.

Sam starts shaking violently, before falling limply onto the bed with her eyes firmly shut.

“What did you do to her?” Lena worries from behind the matron.

“Just a counter-curse, more powerful than the one I tried before.” Pomfrey explains, looking pleased with the results.

“Is she going to be okay?” Lena inquires, taking in the still figure of her friend.

“I believe so, yes. You can go now, Miss Luthor. I’ll look after her.” The matron reassures her as she covers Sam’s legs and torso with a blanket.

Lena is reluctant to leave, but Madam Pomfrey’s strict glare points her to the exit anyway. When she’s finally all alone again in the dark empty hallway, she gives into her emotions and let the tears run freely. Leaning against the wall, she chokes on a sob, firmly pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle the sound. She closes her eyes, trying to focus on getting her breathing even again. She puts on her well-practiced Luthor-mask and gets back on her feet. With her fingers in a tight fist to stop her hands from trembling, she descends the stairs, heading towards her common room to lock herself up for the rest of the day. It’s barely six o’clock, but it’s been quite a _day_.

* * *

Kara determinedly walks down the hallway leading towards Professor Lane’s office. She knocks on the door twice, but doesn’t bother actually waiting to be let in. The sudden opening of the door visibly startles Lois, who’s in a conversation with Clark in the middle of the room.

“Kara.” Clark says surprised.

Lois arches an eyebrow and waits for Kara to explain herself.

“It’s not Lena’s fault.” Kara begins. “She shouldn’t get detention. Nobody should get detention over this.”

“Lena Luthor?” Clark wonders with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Kara, we’ve talked about this.” Lois sighs tiredly.

“I don’t understand. All we wanted was to learn how to fight back, to prepare ourselves for what might come… I thought you, of all people, would understand that.” Kara points out, her voice a bit more shaky than she hoped. _Yes, she might be arguing with her cousin’s wife, but she’s still her Professor._

“Kara, I can’t have students shouting spells that cause their classmates to _bleed out_. It almost cost me my job!” Lois exclaims

“Is this about Lena Luthor again?” Clark wonders.

Lois sighs and nods.

“It wasn’t her fault!” Kara objects, not liking the way Clark said her name.

“Kara! I’m not discussing this again.” Lane says exasperatedly.

Kara can feel the fire burning behind her eyelids. She takes a deep breath to compose herself.

“Fine. I’m the one who started the D.E.O.. Punish me, not Lena.” Kara emphasizes, not caring how unconvincing she sounds.

“You? Really?” Lane pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes.

“Yes.”

Clark curiously looks at her, studying her silently.

“Right then.” Lois sighs. “I expect you in my office at seven.”

* * *

When Lena finally reaches the dungeons and rounds the corner to the entrance to the common room, she comes to an abrupt halt. Kara’s there, waiting for her, much like Lena had done earlier before the day had taken a turn for the worst.

“Kara?” Lena whispers in surprise. Kara looks up at the sound of her name, her blue eyes filled with worry.

“Lena! Are you alright? Is Sam?” Kara asks, approaching her quickly. Lena tries to fight the tightness of her throat and the trembling of her bottom lip. She can’t get the image of Sam on that bed out of her mind. It had physically hurt her to say all of those things to provoke her, even though she knew she was helping her that way. The utter sad look on her friend’s face mixed with one of betrayal, and the way she had shuddered animalistically when Madam Pomfrey performed the counter-curse, no, Lena’s not going to forget those images any time soon. And, of course, Lex is behind this. _It’s always Lex._

Before she knows it, she’s pulled into a tight hug. She lets her face rest on Kara’s shoulder, hoping she doesn’t notice the way her body trembles.

“I don’t know.” Lena finally answers in a weak whisper.

“Whatever is going on, I’m here.” Kara whispers against her hair.

They just hold onto each other for a moment, Lena sighs, Kara’s touch is grounding her and calming her racing mind a little.

Sam’s request keeps repeating itself in her head. _Keep them away from me until I’m cured._ Lena knows Sam is afraid to cause the people she cares about any harm, to bring them in potential danger. And, Lena, she has to admit that she is too. She’s absolutely terrified, not knowing what Lex might have in store next. Doesn’t everyone around her risk their life just by being in Lena’s vicinity? Simply by being her friend? Isn’t that how Lex got to Sam and Kara in the first place? Kara’s in enough danger already. Just thinking about what Lex would do if he knew what Kara means to her… It feels like a dagger straight to her heart.

“I think- I think we should stop.” Lena chokes out, trying to ignore the aching of her heart.

“With what?” Kara wonders confusedly, pulling back to fully look at her.

“Seeing each other.” Lena finishes.

Kara’s expression changes completely, she looks like someone kicked her in the gut.

“W-what? Why?” Kara stutters.

“It’s- it’s too dangerous.” Lena swallows.

“He’s already after me, Lena.” Kara frowns. “And besides, isn’t Hogwarts the safest place to be?”

Lena looks away, clenching her jaw.

“Everyone I’m close to ends up getting hurt. He always finds a way. He’s going to find a way into the castle, sooner or later.” Lena takes a deep breath before continuing. “If-if it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t have found out who you are. Your secret would’ve been safe.” Lena sniffles, her voice breaking.

“It’s not your fault, Lena.” Kara sighs, grabbing Lena’s hand. “And I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself. Or did you forget that I’m literally a walking Protego charm with some special tricks?”

Lena chuckles lowly, but withdraws her hand.

“We can’t. Not with everything that’s happening. I can’t-.” Lena sniffles. _I can’t keep putting you into danger. You mean too much to me._

“Lena, don’t do this.” Kara pleads. “I don’t want this to stop. If you let me, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side.” Kara adds truthfully, her voice a bit hoarse.

Lena’s heart does a couple acrobatic flips at those words. She can’t do anything to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Kara says softly, wiping a tear away with her thumb and softly cupping her cheek.

Lena’s eyes drop to Kara’s lips, and before she fully realizes what she’s doing, she’s leaning forward to capture those lips in a kiss. It’s messy and tearful, and Lena’s heart is soaring and aching at the same time. Keeping herself away from Kara is not something she’s particularly good at, she realizes. Not when there’s this magnetic pull between them paired with Lena’s inability to deny Kara anything. Though, she pulls away from the kiss and recomposes herself, slipping her mask back on.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers, forcing herself to walk away from the girl she loves. She doesn’t look back when she slips into the common room. Once the entrance shuts behind her, Lena lets out a heart-breaking sob.

* * *

Kara’s sitting in Professor Lane’s office, a quill in her hand and an almost filled piece of parchment on the small desk in front of her.

 _“I must not disobey the rules.”_ Is written on the parchment over fifty times already. Her hand is aching, because Lois had insisted Kara should keep the special garnet in her pocket during her detention. _No super strength and definitely no super speed. You suffer like anyone else._

Kara is sulking, she knows that, after she sighs for the hundredth time that evening, gaining an irritated look from her Professor.

“What is it?” Lois sighs, putting away the book she was reading.

“Nothing.” Kara mutters, continuing with her punishment.

Lois arches an eyebrow and keeps staring at her, waiting for her to eventually speak.

“Is this about Lena?”

Kara drops the quill, not caring that the movement causes her to spill drops of ink all over the parchment.

“I know you care about her. I mean, you even volunteered to go to detention for her.” Lois remarks. It’s an opening for Kara to start talking, she realizes.

“She’s- she’s so scared of him.” Kara whispers sadly.

Lois tilts her head and waits for her to continue.

“And he’s not even here, but he still somehow manages to control everything that’s happening here. Lena doesn’t let herself- She can’t do anything without constantly looking over her shoulder.” Kara tries to ignore the tightness of her throat.

Lois nods and sits up in her chair.

“The Ministry’s best Aurors are doing everything they can to find both Lex and Lillian Luthor.” She reassures her. “We’re scared too, Kara. Kal and I. It’s okay to be scared, but we can’t let that fear overpower our minds and control us. We’ll end up losing the fight before it’s even begun.”

Kara ponders on that for a moment and then nods. _If only Lena was here to hear this._

“Now, I think the message is clear enough.” Lois says, nodding towards the parchment in front of Kara, though something tells her that she’s not really talking about _that_ message. “Why don’t you grab your things and call it a night?”

* * *

Lena hates to admit it, but yes, she’s avoiding Kara. Instead of joining the others for breakfast, Lena’s on her way to the Hospital Wing. She can’t bear to see the sadness in those crystal blue eyes, the sadness _she_ caused. This was the right decision _, was it not? It’s all for Kara._

She can’t help but be surprised to find Maggie outside the entrance to the Wing. Maggie’s head shoots up to look at her when Lena slowly approaches.

“Lena? Madam Pomfrey doesn’t let me see her. What the hell is that about?” Maggie says annoyed.

“Did she say that?” Lena wonders.

“Yeah, that’s weird, right? What the hell is going on?”

“It- it’s not really my place to tell you. But, everything’s going to make sense soon, okay?” Lena tries to reassure her, but Maggie just crosses her arms and shoots her a disbelieving look.

“Oh! Miss Luthor. She’s awake, please come in.” Madam Pomfrey suddenly appears in the door opening and ushers her inside. Maggie sneakily slips into the room as well.

Sam’s lying in the same bed, looking tired but much more like herself than the last couple of days.

“Lena.” Sam breathes.

“Hey.” Lena offers her a small smile, relieved to see her friend. “How are you feeling, Sam?”

Sam doesn’t hear her question, she’s staring at Maggie with wide eyes.

“Maggie.” She whispers.

“What the hell is going on, Sam? You can’t just do _that_ and run off! Why would you tell Lane?? What is going on?” Maggie challenges, sounding sick and tired of everything.

“You should stay away from me, Maggie. It’s safer that way.” Sam sighs tiredly.

“And why is that?” Maggie arches an eyebrow.

It’s quiet for a moment. Lena breathlessly awaits her friend’s answer.

“Because I’m unreliable.” Sam eventually says, sounding small.

Sam tells Maggie everything and by the end the tears are freely streaming down her face. Maggie is quiet, but then pulls her friend into a tight hug.

“You must be mad to think I’m going to stay away from you. I know you’d never hurt me.” Maggie huffs, letting her go.

“I don’t know that. I don’t know what I’m capable of. I don’t even know if this counter-curse worked.” Sam replies sadly.

“Well, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Thank you for telling me.” Maggie says earnestly.

“Though, I really do need to rush to my class, like five minutes ago, I really don’t want to get detention today. I’ll be back soon, yeah?” Maggie quickly hugs her again and shoots Lena a smile as she quickly makes her exit.

“What happened to staying away?” Lena asks as soon as Maggie’s gone.

Sam sighs and sits up in her bed.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said and I think you’re right. They’ll understand if I tell them. I- I don’t know what I’m capable of yet and if… _he_ ’s really in control over my actions, but…I know that I don’t have to do this alone. Frankly, I feel much better now that I’ve told Maggie about it.” Sam admits.

“So, you’re not distancing yourself from your friends anymore? Aren’t you afraid they’ll get hurt?” Lena asks, her voice uncharacteristically small.

“It’s better that they know about my…condition. It’s safer. Whether the counter-curse worked or not… In case I have another black-out, they’ll know to give me space and stay calm until I snap out of it. We can’t let fear push away the people we care about. Aren’t we stronger together?”

Lena’s quiet, her heart is twisting painfully inside her chest. _I’m a bloody idiot, huh?_

“Right.” Lena chokes out. She closes her eyes for a moment and cusses herself out internally.

“What is it?” Sam frowns.

“I did something really stupid.” Lena sighs.

Sam shoots her an encouraging look.

“I might have told Kara it’s better to break things off… For her safety.”

“You did what?” Sam exclaims incredulously.

Lena nods, biting on her trembling lip.

“Lena, don’t get me wrong. You’re literally a genius prodigy child, but you can be _so_ stupid.”

“I’m aware.” Lena clenches her jaw.

“Well, what the hell are you still doing here? Go get your girl back!” Sam ushers her out of the room.

* * *

_If you let me, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side._ The words keep repeating in Lena’s head. Her heart aches just thinking about that moment. It had really felt like the right thing to do. But Sam’s right, they really are _stronger together_ , aren’t they? _Hopefully I haven't ruined all my chances._

She basically sprints into the Great Hall, spotting Alex and Winn almost immediately. But there’s no sign of Kara…

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asks as soon as they’re within earshot.

They’re quiet for a moment, shocked by Lena’s sudden appearance.

“Well?” Lena presses.

“Kara didn’t want to leave the common room.” Winn shrugs.

Lena exhales shakily. And then promptly turns around to head towards her next destination.

“Wait!” It’s Alex, grabbing an envelope from the table and holding it out for her. “This came for you.”

Lena looks at it curiously when she grabs it, the cursive handwriting on the envelope makes her smile softly.

When she looks up again, four sets of eyes are staring at her intensely. Their eyes flicker between Lena’s face and the letter, as if she’s holding a ticking timebomb. Lena rolls her eyes.

“It’s just from Mrs MacMillan, relax.” Lena huffs.

Alex sighs in relief, but Lena can tell something’s still bothering her.

“Can we talk later? About what happened?” Alex asks her cautiously.

Lena nods earnestly and then turns around towards the doors.

“You’re going to need a password for th-.” Winn tries.

“I won’t need it.” Lena says sharply and she leaves as quickly as she arrived.

With a racing heart, she heads towards the hallway leading towards the kitchen and before she knows it, she’s standing face to face with Helga Hufflepuff.

“You again?” She sighs.

“Yes, look, I know I can’t just barge in, but…I made a big mistake the other day. I was…an idiot.” Lena admits and the woman in the portrait nods in agreement.

“No surprises there.” Helga huffs.

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Could you please let me in?” She pleads.

The woman just stares at her in a challenging manner. Lena sighs deeply.

“Look, I love her and I’m afraid I messed things up. She- she’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. I don’t know what I’d do without her. Frankly, she deserves much better than me.” Lena admits.

“You love her?” Helga wonders, studying her.

“Yes.” Lena replies without missing a beat.

Suddenly, the portrait swings open, revealing the entrance to the common room.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers as she quickly shoots up the stairs to Kara’s dorm.

Kara’s laying on her bed, not looking up when Lena approaches the doorway. Lena frowns at the lack of reaction from the girl. _Can’t she hear literal heartbeats?_ Kara’s holding a small red stone in the air.

“Kara?” Lena speaks up shyly. Kara shoots up immediately and accidentally drops the small garnet onto her face. It would’ve looked comical, if Lena wasn’t such a nervous wreck.

“Lena?” Kara sounds surprised. She quickly pockets the garnet and gives Lena all her attention.

Lena takes a deep breath before speaking, still keeping a good amount of safe distance.

“I-I have made a mistake. I was scared, I-I still am, to be honest. I thought it was the right thing to do, I thought I was protecting you, by keeping my distance from you. I realize that- I’m- I’m so sorry, Kara. I’d understand if you want me to leave-.”

“No! Stay, please.” Kara moves to the edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle. She pats the empty space next to her. “Sit down.”

Lena slowly comes closer and takes a seat right next to her.

“I meant it when I said there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side.” Kara breathes. “But, I understand. I really do. Gosh, everyone around _me_ is probably in constant danger now that I have a target on my back. It’s okay to be afraid. But, like I recently learned, we can’t let that fear control us. We can’t let it be all that’s left.”

Lena doesn’t realize she’s crying, until she feels something wet falling down her cheek. Kara doesn’t hesitate and embraces her quickly. Lena lets herself sink into it and wraps her arms around her tightly. Kara’s familiar smell and comforting touch calm her down almost immediately. Though, her heart is still running a marathon.

She tightens her arms around Kara’s strong frame and Kara releases an odd sound.

“Lena.” She chokes out quietly, her voice sounding strangled. Lena looks up and frowns when she sees the slightly pained look on her features.

“Are you okay?” Lena puzzles and releases her grip a little. Kara inhales sharply and chuckles.

Kara lets go of her to retrieve the small red garnet out of her pocket and hands it to Lena.

“My cousin gave me this. It…dampens my powers when I touch it.” Kara explains. Lena holds the smooth garnet carefully, tracing her fingers across the pretty red material.

“Oh- Did I hurt you?” Lena’s eyes widen.

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kara chuckles and fiddles with her glasses.

“This is incredible.” Lena breathes as she studies the garnet closely.

“It’ll allow me to play quidditch again.” Kara beams and Lena smiles right back. The pure happiness on Kara’s face makes Lena’s heart swell.

“And I’ll be right there to watch you.” Lena smiles, but then falters. She’s still not entirely sure where they stand. “If- if you want me to, of course.”

“That’s my favourite part.” Kara whispers sincerely, her eyes dropping down to look at Lena’s lips. The garnet drops onto the sheets, out of Lena’s hand as she reaches up to cup Kara’s cheek. Her eyes close as she kisses her deeply, pouring all her emotions into it. Lena smiles into the kiss as a heavy weight is lifted off her shoulders. Kara responds eagerly and Lena loses herself in the feeling. That is until she vaguely registers a slight sting in her bottom lip. Kara quickly pulls back and when Lena opens her eyes, she notices the scared look on Kara’s face and the way her eyes stay trained on her lips.

“Oh, oh no! I am so sorry. I should’ve- gosh, I-I totally forgot I wasn’t holding it anymore. Oh my gosh-.” Kara starts rambling and Lena just frowns. Lena raises her hand and touches her own lip, surprised to feel the familiar sticky texture.

“Oh.” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up at the realisation. _I’m bleeding._

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” Kara cries panicky. “Gosh, I- I hurt you.”

Lena looks up to meet Kara’s tearful eyes again. Kara looks at her as if Lena’s going to break into pieces right in front of her.

“It’s alright. Nothing a healing spell can’t fix, surely.” Lena chuckles, not at all that bothered. Though she’d much rather go back to their previous activity.

“R-right!” Kara clears her throat and grabs her wand off her nightstand. She hesitantly points it right at Lena’s lip.

“Are you sure about this? I- I’ve never actually fixed lips before. Gosh…I’m so sorry.” Kara admits shyly, her hand is slightly shaking.

“I trust you. And please stop apologizing, it’s fine.” Lena whispers and nods encouragingly. The tension in the room is thick. All Lena can focus on is the gorgeous caring girl right in front of her.

“O-okay.” Kara clears her throat again and stares at Lena’s lips in concentration.

“Episkey.” Kara articulates clearly and all Lena feels is a slight tickling sensation as the split lip quickly heals itself.

“Well, how do I look?” Lena grins at Kara who still hasn’t stopped staring at her lips.

“Exceptional.” Kara breathes, slowly putting her wand away.

Lena blushes and shyly looks down. She reaches out to hold onto her hand, but Kara’s fingers stay perfectly still, not intertwining with hers like they normally would.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Kara whispers, her voice trembling with regret.

“Hey, look at me.” Lena says gently and waits for Kara to meet her eyes again. “Anyone who knows you knows that you would never intentionally hurt someone. You’re too kind.” Lena takes a deep breath before continuing. “And that’s one of the things I love about you.”

It’s quiet for a moment as Kara slowly registers her words. Lena can basically see the cogs turning within Kara’s head.

“Kara, I-.”

Suddenly, a couple of Kara’s roommates storm in, chatting loudly without even noticing their presence. The moment is broken just like that.

“Right, I should probably-.” Lena falters when Kara’s roommates notice her, a _Slytherin_ , in their dorm room.

Lena gives her hand a squeeze when she gets off the bed. Kara’s reluctant to let go of her hand, but she eventually does.

“I’ll see you later, Kara.” She whispers with a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Lena smiles to herself when she reaches her own dorm room. She sits down onto her bed and chuckles to herself in disbelief. She lazily puts her hands into her pockets and frowns when her fingers touch a different material. _Oh right, the letter._

Lena takes the envelope out of her pocket and opens it, revealing a folded piece of parchment.

_Dearest Lena,_

_I hope you’re doing well. I happen to find myself in Hogsmeade this week. I was hoping we could meet, I’ve found this excellent book you’d surely love. Could you meet me after lunchtime on Tuesday? I’ll be waiting at The Three Broomsticks. I’ll book a table for us. I’ll see you then._

_Lots of love,_

_Mrs. MacMillan_

Lena smiles as she folds the letter again and reaches forward to put it safely into the drawer of her nightstand. When she opens it, her eyes fall onto the book she hasn’t touched since she put it there. Her heart skips a beat as she makes a decision. Lena puts the letter away and grabs the book instead.

_Dragons Across The Globe_

_by Alodie Carter._

Lena settles back onto her bed and gets comfortable. A beautifully drawn dragon flies across the cover of the book, spewing fire every few seconds. She stares at it in awe. She takes a deep breath and opens it, finding that the first page is totally blank. When she flips to the next one, she freezes when she reads the short sentence written in the middle of another blank page.

_For my sunflower_

Her eyes are glued to the three simple words. A warmth spreads within her chest. _Could it mean-_ _Did she- did she dedicate this book to me?_

The smile that automatically formed on her lips drops rapidly as she realizes what else this means. _She remembers me… Then why hasn’t she tried to reach out?_

* * *

It’s Tuesday morning when she finds Alex waiting for her down the stairs to the common room. Lena realizes they still haven’t talked about everything.

“Lena.” Alex greets her, not angry, but not particularly pleased either.

“Alex.” Lena says back as they slowly start walking side-by-side.

“Look, I’m sorry for how I reacted the other day and I’m sorry for the terrible things the others said to you. I- I don’t know what’s going on with Sam, but I heard she’s in the Hospital Wing, and Lena, I’m worried. Is this connected to Lex?” Alex worries, slowing down her step a little to fully look at her.

“Yes.” Lena breathes out and Alex looks at her in shock.

“Is he-.”

“No! He’s not here. Don’t worry.” Lena takes a quick look around them to make sure nobody is eavesdropping. “It’s the Imperius Curse, apparently there are some rare side-effects. Though, I doubt this was accidental.”

“What are you saying?” Alex frowns.

“I’m saying that Sam might still be a bit controlled…”

“God…” Alex gasps.

“But there’s more.” Lena pauses to take a deep breath. “I think she may be just as strong as Kara.”

“What?”

“I watched her rip a gate off its hinges with her bare hands.” Lena reveals quietly.

“God- how? Is that-.” Alex exclaims a bit too loudly, earning a glare from Lena. “Is that another side-effect?” She asks with a lower voice.

Lena nods.

“Madam Pomfrey tried an advanced counter-curse the other day, it might’ve worked. We can’t say for sure yet.” Lena tells her, trying to sound as optimistic as she can.

“I hope it worked.” Alex says sincerely.

“Me too.” Lena replies, coming to a complete halt before the entrance to the Great Hall. “Alex? Are we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Alex shoots her a reassuring smile before entering the Hall.

* * *

Kara’s nodding along to whatever Winn is telling her. It’s quidditch-related, surely. She’s really trying her best to listen to what he’s saying, but her eyes keep drifting towards the entrance. She’s about to lift her glasses and take a quick look through the doors when Lena finally enters the Hall, just behind Alex. Kara almost jumps up in excitement and Winn shoots her a puzzled glance.

“The crew’s back together. Finally.” Winn sighs happily when Alex and Lena both take a seat. Kara beams as she watches her sit down next to her.

“Hi.” Kara breathes.

“Hey yourself.” Lena grins at her enthusiasm.

Alex loudly clears her throat and Kara rips her eyes away from Lena.

“Hey Alex.” Kara greets her as well and earns an exaggerated eye roll.

Suddenly, the table grows quiet. Kara turns to Lena again and notices her staring at two incoming figures. It’s Sam and Maggie. Alex downs an entire glass of pumpkin-juice and straightens her shoulders. Kara is about to comment on that when Lena speaks up.

“Sam? How do you feel?” Lena wonders.

“Good, better. Mind if we sit here?” Sam asks the group.

They all mutter their consent and the two take a seat. Maggie next to Alex and Sam on her other side. Maggie gives Sam an encouraging nod and Sam takes a deep breath before filling them all in on what’s going on with her. Winn stares at her with wide eyes and Kara listens while holding her breath. Sam almost looks afraid to meet their gazes when she’s done, but they all send her supporting smiles. _They’re stronger together._

* * *

Lena finds herself in Hogsmeade around twelve thirty. Kara was happy for her when she told her about her meeting with Mrs. MacMillan, knowing how well they’d hit it off. They could talk about muggle inventions for hours. Lena couldn’t wait to do just that. She frowns when she arrives at The Three Broomsticks and finds the place closed and dark. She’s just able to make out the figure of Madam Rosmerta. The door swings open, revealing her familiar curly hair and bright but stern smile.

“Lena?” She asks abruptly.

“Yes?”

“Please, come in. She’s waiting for you.”

Lena frowns, but steps inside and takes her coat off.

“Did she book the whole pub?” Lena frowns. She takes her coat with her as she follows the owner to the back of the pub.

She doesn’t get an answer, instead a figure in the shadow catches her attention. It doesn’t look like Mrs. MacMillan. They’re too tall. Her gut feeling tells her to turn around and run. Lena turns towards Madam Rosmerta again to ask her something else, but the woman in no longer there. She’s disappeared into thin air. _What?_

The closer she gets, the tenser her body becomes. The stranger in the shadow is awfully familiar. Lena’s heart drops and she stops dead in her tracks.

“Mother.” Lena whisper in shock. Lillian Luthor just smiles at her. One look into those steely blue eyes, void of any remorse whatsoever, is enough to send a shiver down he spine. Quickly, Lena turns back towards the door she came from, only to watch the door handle disappear.

“Don’t try any silly spells, dear. That’s not going to work.” Lillian grins menacingly, putting her wand away.

“What did you do to the MacMillans?” Lena asks with a sick feeling in her stomach.

“Nothing they’ll remember.” Lillian replies easily and Lena shivers.

“W-what do you want from me?” Lena forces out.

“I want you to take a seat, dear.” Lillian says conversationally, pointing towards the chair in front of her. Two steaming teacups are placed on the table in between.

Lena wants to run. She’d rather be anywhere but here, but she knows she doesn’t stand a chance.

She reluctantly sits down, her eyes not straying away from her adoptive mother’s face.

“I missed you. You know, Lex is brilliant, but he’s a hothead. You are equally as fiendish, but you’re savvier. You have a cold-blooded talent, I can see it. Use your brain, Lena. When you finally own that, oh, you’ll be great.” Lillian praises and Lena isn’t sure what to think. She eyes her with distrust.

“I know I wasn’t the greatest mother, but I did the best that I could. I love you, Lena.” Lillian adds.

Lena clenches her jaw and looks away, trying not to let those words affect her.

“What are you really here for?” Lena asks instead.

Lillian’s eyes twinkle dangerously, the question seems to amuse her. Lena warily eyes the steamy teacup in front of her.

“You put something in it, didn’t you?” Lena guesses tiredly.

Lillian’s smile turns into a scary grin, her eyes seem to see right through her as she studies Lena with interest.

“Just a bit of truth serum, dear. Nothing harmful.” She admits easily.

“Did you really think I’d drink that?” Lena arches her eyebrows.

“Of course not. I wasn’t counting on it.” Lillian replies conversationally.

Lena frowns at that. _What game is she playing?_

“I’ve brought something far more effective.” Lillian smiles, taking a box out of her pocket and putting it on the table. It’s silver and sturdy-looking and Lena swears she can see it move a little bit as if there’s a living thing inside.

Promptly, Lillian removes the lid and releases a squid-like creature that crawls its way across the table alarmingly fast. Before Lena can pull her arm away, the creature attaches itself to her skin, sinking its tiny teeth in. Lena jumps at the sharp sting and stares at it in bewilderment.

“What- what on earth is that?” Lena gasps.

“It’s a Vertuallarian or a Truth Seeker as Lex likes to call it. It’s one of his newest inventions.” Lillian explains as a matter of fact and Lena just stares at it with wide eyes. It tangles around her wrist and squeezes uncomfortably tight.

“A Truth Seeker? Are- are you saying I can’t lie?” Lena forces out.

“That’s right, dear.” Lillian smiles. “I need your help.”

“My help?” Lena chuckles humourlessly, her eyes still locked on the creature on her arm.

“It’s about your brother. I think he’s dying.” Lillian reveals.

She freezes and looks up at her in shock.

“And I know you care about him too, despite the things he’s done.”

Lena opens her mouth and feels a sharp sting in her arm, she can feel her eyes welling up. _It hurts like hell._

“I do.” Lena forces out, hating herself for it. A tear makes its way down her cheek.

“He was your best friend, your _only_ friend, always attached to the hip you two.” Lillian smiles at the memory.

“But I heard somebody else has taken that spot from him…What’s her name again?” Lillian touches her own chin and acts as if she’s thinking very deeply.

“Kara.” Lena whispers, shuddering at the sharp sting shooting through her arm.

“Oh, yes, Kara. That’s right. The long lost Kryptonian. I have to say, Lex’s obsession with that family is quite concerning.”

“Are you saying you don’t share his views?” Lena pants.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I don’t think they belong in the Wizarding World. However, I surely wouldn’t devote my life to seeking them out and killing them. Far too time consuming if you ask me. Your brother has always had a flair for the dramatic.”

Lene stares at her incredulously, but doesn’t say anything.

“But you are quite fond of the Kryptonian, aren’t you?” Lillian asks her curiously.

“Yes.” Lena answers immediately.

Lillian keeps staring at her as if she’s silently demanding the Truth Seeker to dig for more answers. The sharp pain in Lena’s arm makes her gasp.

“I-I love her.”

Lillian’s eyebrows shoot up and she lets out a sharp laugh, as if Lena just told her a hilarious joke.

“A Luthor and a Kryptonian. Really, sweetheart?” She chuckles amusedly. “Don’t you remember any of the lessons I taught you? Love is weakness, darling. That’s why Lex is so powerful, he doesn’t love anyone besides himself.” Lillian’s face falls a bit. “But I’m afraid that’s going to be the death of him.”

“What are you saying?” Lena frowns.

“He’s been quite busy.” Lillian pauses. “He’s been making Horcruxes.”

Lena sinks back into her chair and closes her eyes. _God, no._

“Just one more to go and he has four of them. Quite ambitious.”

“Four?” Lena’s eyes shoot open. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m worried. He’s weak, weaker than I’ve ever seen him and so pale. He’s a shadow of the boy he used to be.” Lillian leans forward a little bit. “I think you might be the only one who can get through to him.”

“Me? Why would I do that?” Lena hisses.

“Because I can give you all of your memories back. Instead of vial by vial, you’ll have them all, Lena. You’ll remember your dear mud blood mother again, isn’t that what you want?” Lillian eyes her mockingly.

“Yes.” Lena answers sadly.

“Right then.” Lillian reaches into her pocket to retrieve something else and places the item next to the now empty box. It’s a small black notebook.

“It’s one of Lex’s diaries.” Lillian slides it across the table. Lena frowns when she flips through the pages and finds them all empty.

“There’s nothing in it.”

“That’s right. It’s enchanted, if you write something down, Lex will see it in his current diary. You’ll be able to communicate.” Lillian explains. With a thud the diary falls back down onto the table, Lena looks at it with disgust.

“Talk some sense into him, will you?” Lillian smiles and grabs her wand. With one quick movement, the Truth Seeker detaches itself from Lena’s arm and hurries back into the silver box. Lillian closes it off with the lid and slips it back into her pocket.

Her arm feels stiff and drained and Lena cradles it to her chest carefully.

“What’s stopping me from going to a Professor and tell them everything?” Lena shoots.

“Oh dear, you could, but then I’ll have to tell Lex where your biological mother currently is. He doesn’t know, but I do. I’ve been following her every step since I found out about that disgusting affair. She’s quite the traveller…but our little agreement allows me to keep track of her.” Lillian grins mysteriously.

“Agreement? What agreement?” Lena shivers. “What did you do to her? Why did she leave?” Lena tries, she’s here now so why not demand some answers.

“Oh, sweetheart. That’s enough questions for now. Oh, before I forget…” Lillian raises her wand again and points it right at Lena’s face, making a difficult looking motion with a concentrated look in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks in fear.

“The Taboo Curse, if you so much as speak about horcruxes or use any other synonym, I’ll be notified immediately. Now, it’s been lovely to see you again. I’ll see you very soon, dear.” Lillian stares her deep in the eyes before apparating into thin air. And then she’s alone again.

Lena buries her face in her hands and sits there for a couple of minutes. Her arm is throbbing painfully and her head is spinning. Slowly, Lena pulls up her sleeve to reveal a painful looking wound. It’s swollen and sticky with blood. Lena grabs her wand and shakily points it at her own arm, wishing she simply had another split lip from Kara’s kisses instead and not wounds caused by her mother’s torture.

“Episkey.” Lena whispers almost inaudibly. But the tingling feeling doesn’t come and the wound doesn’t heal. Nothing happens. _It must be some dark magic._

Lena readjusts her sleeve and winces when the fabric makes contact with her open wound. She feels sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and? 👀
> 
> Lillian finally says hi. I loved the Truth Seekers on the show so ofc I had to "borrow" those ;)
> 
> What do you think???


End file.
